Whose Line is it Anyway?
by LariaKaiba
Summary: The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! Laria takes over the Whose Line set to play ten action packed shows of everyone's favorite game. Come join the Yu-gi-oh! cast on the epic journey of a lifetime.
1. Scenes From a Hat

**---I have finally brought back one of the most popular stories ever written by me.**

**This one really made me mad when it was deleted for being in script form. But now it's in paragraph form and I should have no troubles. Expect getting all the great reviews that I miss back. **

**In addition to this one, you'll also be getting my other two Whose Line fics: '_Another Whose Line?_' and '_Not Another Whose Line!_'**

**Anymore after that? Well we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or Whose Line is it Anyway? But I do own Laria Kaiba and her yami Yani (they are my OCs)**

**Warnings: OOC and OCs---**

* * *

**Chapter One:  
****Scenes From a Hat**

"Laria," Yugi asked the Authoress fearfully, "This isn't going to be bad is it?"

"Not for me," Laria grinned, flipping though her notebook. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Yes!" said everyone.

"Great, now we can start the game."

"Game?!" Seto exclaimed, "You didn't say anything about a game!"

"Oh," Laria tried to look innocent, but didn't succeed, "Guess I forgot to mention it."

Seto sighed.

"Please tell me it's not a Shadow Game," Atemu said eyeing Bakura.

"It's not a Shadow Game!"

"Sure?"

Laria glared at the former Pharaoh

"Are we going to do this or not!?" Laria asked everyone else.

"I'd rather not..." Ryou said timidly.

"You have not choice matter," Laria grinned looking down at her notebook, "Atemu, Seto, Ryou and Joey, follow me, the rest of you can go sit in the audience."

"Audience?" Ryou squeaked

"I don't like that..." Seto groaned.

"I'm blaming this on you Kaiba." Atemu sneered at Seto.

"Are you sure I can't go sit in the audience?" Joey gulped.

Laria just merely grinned at them and snapped her fingers.

* * *

Laria sat at a desk next to a stage, at the back of the stage were four chairs were the players sat. Everyone else sat in a the audience that was around the stage watching the show eagerly because they were all (or mostly) Fan Girls of the players.

"Hello! And welcome to '_Whose Line is it Anyway_'" Laria said happily to the audience members. "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yup the points don't mean a thing, just like winning a duel against Joey—"

"Hey!" Joey interrupted, "I came in second at Duelist Kingdom!"

"Yeah, well I came in first," Atemu said pompously sticking his tongue out at Joey.

"Enough!" Laria glared at the players, the smiled back at the audience, "I'm your host, Laria Kaiba, and here are today's contestants."

There was some cheering and clapping from the audience.

"'_Still mad about the last comment I sad about him,_' Joey Wheeler!"

Mild clapping.

"'_To cute to be on this show, but I made him do it anyway,_' Ryou Bakura!"

Ryou Fan Girls, as well as a few other Fan Girls, scream hysterically.

"'_King of Games_,' Atemu!"

The audience cheered.

"How come you didn't say anything bad about him?!" Joey complained.

"Yani wrote this," Laria said simply.

"That explains it."

"Can I get back to hosting now?" Laria glared again.

"Even if I say no she'll do it anyway..." Joey muttered.

"And last but not least," Laria glared at Joey hearing his comment perfectly, "_'I can't believe my sister is making me do this,_' Seto Kaiba!"

The audience was completely silent. Seto glared up at everyone.

"Now if you've never seen the show before, the players come up and make everything you see of the top of their heads, then I give them points," Laria said, "But the points don't mean a thing cause at the end I pick a winner and they get to do a little something special with me—"

Some of the more sick minded members of the audience (which included all the yamis) burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Now our first game is... Scenes from a hat!"

The audience cheered loudly at that announcement. Laria pulled out a turban that looked oddly like it belong to Shadii.

"Now, before the show, we asked our audience members to write down scenes they'd like to see... then we pick the good ones and put them in this hat."

"This isn't going to be good," Ryou sighed as he and the other three players stood up and walked up to the stage. Seto and Joey went to one side and Ryou and Atemu went to the other. Laria reached her hand into the turban and pulled out a piece of paper.

"_'What Yugi is thinking when he duels'_"

Up in the audience Marik grinned evilly.

"This ought to be good."

"You wrote that didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"No," chuckled Bakura, "I did."

"What are all the yamis after me?"

"Looks that way to me." Yani smiled.

Back down on the stage Seto walked to the middle of the stage and got down on his knees (which then made him the same height has everyone else, but everyone understood it anyway).

"I hate being short!" Seto said in a whiny voice, Laria buzzed him out.

Ryou came on stage next. All the Fan Girls screamed hysterically, just because he was on stage.

"I wonder if I can put anymore buckles on my clothes."

Laria buzzed Ryou and Atemu came on stage next, stood there, and said nothing. Laria giggled and buzzed him out. Laria pulled another paper out of the turban and read it.

"_'The worlds worst TV show'_"

Ryou walked on stage.

"Today on mash potato TV"

Laria buzzed him out and Seto stepped up.

"The show where everything made up and the points don't matter." Seto said imitating Laria. Said Authoress/Host glared at her brother as she buzzed him out. Figuring that a new scene would be best she pulled a new paper from the turban. But her hopes of getting a better scene was quickly extinguish when she read the scene.

"_'Scenes that would cause a spit take'_" Laria glanced up at the players. "Oh no..."

Ryou walked on stage and motioned to Seto. Seto sighed and joined him. Ryou grabbed onto Seto's jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Seto's eyes (as well as everyone else's, except the Yaoi Fan Girls, who screamed loudly) bugged out of his head. Laria pounded the buzzer repeatedly. Ryou let Seto go and the players went back to their seats.

"That was something we didn't need to see," Laria grimaced trying to get the mental images out of her head.

"Just giving the people what they want," Ryou blushed.

"Ok, I'll give you 1000 points for kissing my brother."

"Someone had to."

"Can I go brush my teeth now?" Seto asked.

"Yeah sure," Laria shrugged, "We have to take a commercial break now, but don't go anywhere, because we'll be right back after this for more fun!"

* * *

**---There's the first chapter, like it?**

**It gets better, after all this was the first Yugioh fanfic I had ever written, now its being rewritten---**


	2. Crazy News Casters

**---Woot! Great reviews! Thanks everyone. This might actually be more popular then before (crosses fingers)**

**Well time for more Whose Line...**

**Disclaimer: nothing I own**

**Warnings: OOC and OCs---**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Crazy News Casters**

Laria stood back stage with her hands on her hips, glaring around the room. Joey, Bakura, Seto and Yami had hid from her so they wouldn't have to go back after the commercial break.

"Come on guys!" Laria growled, "We have to finish the show!"

"No we don't!" Seto yelled from his hiding place. Laria grinned and went to where she heard his voice come from. She knelt down and looked under the couch.

"Hey bro!" she smiled sweetly.

"Damn you!" Seto glared, "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Cause you love me."

"Splendid." Seto said unenthusiastically as he crawled out from under the couch.

"Now to find the others," Laria said standing up, "Hey Ryou!"

Silence.

"Ryou," Laria pouted, "I'll give you the Millennium Bangle if you come out!"

"Bagel?" Joey asked, coming out from his hiding spot.

"Bangle, not bagel!" Laria rolled her eyes, "Well two down."

"Oh man..."

"COME OUT HERE NOW!!!!!" Laria screamed to the other two players that were still hiding. At that moment Yugi, Malik, and Marik came back stage.

"What's all the yelling about?" Malik asked.

"Ryou and Atemu are hiding from Laria so they don't have to finish the show." Joey explained.

"I'll get my yami to finish the show for you." Yugi said taking a can of Dr. Pepper out of his pocket. He opened the can and Atemu ran out of his hiding place and grabbed the pop from Yugi.

"What about Ryou?"

This called for desperate measures.

"Ryou!" Laria yelled, "If you don't get out here now I'll go get Bakura to come find you!"

"I give," Ryou said coming out of his spot with hands up in the air. "Let's just get this over with."

"Great!" Laria grinned evilly, "I've got lots of fun stuff planned."

* * *

Laria sat at her desk on stage, the players looked anything but happy to be there.

"Welcome back to '_Whose Line is it Anyway?_' The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter," Laria said "Yup, the points don't matter, just like what happened back stage. I'm your host Laria Kaiba, and I love to torment my friends."

"Like you couldn't imagine..." Ryou muttered.

"And now lets move on to our next game..." Laria said "Crazy News Casters!"

All the players got up. Seto and Atemu sat on stools in the center of the stage. Ryou went to the left of Atemu and Joey went to the right of Seto.

"Now in this game Seto in an anchor of a news show and the others will be given another personality's to act out."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Seto, like I said, you are the anchor, Atemu you are the co-anchor and you are an irritated mailman."

"Wha!?"

"Ryou, you are doing the sports and you are a bad comedian."

"We already knew that Lar." Seto smirked.

"That's what he has to act." Laria told them.

"He doesn't have to act," Joey smiled. Ryou glared at Seto and Joey, who were both snickering.

"Joey you are doing the weather and you are," Laria tried to hold back her laughter as she read the card, "You are going to be a poodle."

Everyone but Joey laughed.

"What is this, pay back for making fun of Ryou?!?"

"Don't look at me," Laria smirked, "Yani wrote it."

Joey growled.

"Bad dog!" Seto laughed.

"Seto, you can start when you hear the music."

There was a music cue.

"Welcome to News Watcher 10. I'm Stinky Mc Joe, and now, the six o'clock news at nine. Tonight's top story... trouble causes problems." Seto said. "And now to our co-anchor, Pumpkin Pie"

"Oh sure!" Atemu said crossly, "You get the good story, that's it you're getting nothing but bills from now on! All of you!"

"Thank you Pumpkin Pie," Seto said, Atemu muttered something glaring at him, "And now on to sports with our sports announcer, Chip Beef on Toast."

"In golf today Tiger Woods hit a birdie," Ryou said, "Speaking of golf, why did the golfer wear two pairs of pants? In case he got a hole in one!"

Silence.

"And now on to weather with Princess."

Joey was down on his hands and knees. He went over and bit Seto's leg.

"Owww!" Seto growled, "Stupid mutt!"

Laria held out a piece of bagel. Seto got up to kick Joey, but he was already over at Laria's desk eating the bagel.

"That's our news for this evening. Don't forget at two a.m. to turn your clocks back or forward twenty-four hours."

Laria buzzed them and the players got up and went back to their seats.

"I'm going to give 500 points to both Mikari-chan and Rowen for being the only ones in the audience who like Seto." said Laria.

Seto blew them a kiss.

"Ok that's enough of that." Laria said, "It's now time for more commercials, but before we go..."

Malik, Marik, and Yugi come out from back stage carrying a rope.

"What's that for?" Atemu asked looking at the rope uncomfortably.

"We're going to tie you to your chairs." Laria said as the players started to get tied up.

"Why?" asked Ryou as he was tied.

"So we don't have to go through what we did last year."

"Awww man." Seto sighed as he was tied.

"I find this rather insulting!" Joey said as he was tied.

"I find it rather kinky," Marik, who was tying Joey, smirked. Joey's eyes went wide.

"We'll be right back after this so don't go away!"

* * *

**---Go. Review. Now.**

**...If you want that is...---**


	3. Questions Only and Whose Line

**---I'm tired. But maybe that's because it's about 2 am. But... oh well.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. And just so you all know the more you review the more you have a chance of getting mentioned in the fic. And begging doesn't guarantee anything because it bugs me. And I don't like to be bugged.**

**There is one game in this fic where I have an audience member play a part... but it only goes to a special reviewer that doesn't annoy me and I like. So asking to be in the story doesn't guarantee anything either. **

**So basically... if you mention anything about it you don't have a good chance of getting in. Just review, that's all you need to do. **

**Ok enough of me, on to the story---**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****Questions Only and Whose Line**

Laria stood in front of the Whose Line players grinning. All looked rather scared, except for Seto who was trying to chew through the rope that was tied around his wrists.

"Laria, is it really necessary to make us play this game?" Ryou asked.

"Of course," Laria smiled sweetly, yet there was still a hint of evil, "You should see all the wonderful reviews I've been getting."

"Who cares," Seto growled giving up on getting though his bindings.

"Do you have anymore bagels?" asked Joey.

"No!"

Joey cowered back in his chair and whimpered.

"Laria, five more minutes until the show starts again." Mokuba said coming from back stage.

"Great, have Yugi and Malik untie my victims — I mean, players," Laria laughed evilly, "I've got lots of great stuff planned."

* * *

"Hi welcome back!" Laria, who was now sitting at her desk, said, "Welcome back to '_Whose Line is it Anyway_'. If you're keeping track of the points, you're reading this for the wrong reasons. Now on to our next game... Questions Only!"

"Yes!" Joey exclaimed, the other three players gave him an odd look.

"Now in this game our players have to come up here and make up a scene," Laria explained, "But they can only use questions."

All four players got up, Atemu and Joey stood in the middle of the stage. Ryou went behind Joey and Seto behind Atemu.

"Ok, your scene is, you are duelist in the middle of a very important duel."

"Is it my turn?" Joey asked.

"Don't you know?" asked Atemu.

"Are you challenging me to a duel?"

"I already did that!"

Laria buzzed Atemu out.

"Shot!" Atemu said as he traded places with Seto.

"Should I play my card?" Seto asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Joey asked back.

"Do I have to?"

"Is it your Blue Eyes?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because..." Joey paused, "Oh I lose."

Laria buzzed Joey out and he traded places with Ryou.

"Is it your Blue Eyes?" asked Ryou.

"Could you stop it?"

"Would you like to see?"

"Nope," said Seto, "See ya"

Seto went to trade places with Atemu as Laria buzzed him out.

"Can I play my Dark Magician?" Atemu asked.

"Can you?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Why not?"

"Uhh..." Ryou paused. Laria buzzed a couple times, signaling the end of the game.

"Great game!" Laria said blissfully "10 points to Atemu—"

"10!?" Atemu exclaimed, "Ryou got 1000!!"

"Do you want to kiss my brother?"

"That thing?!?" Atemu said looking over at Seto, who glared at him, who smiled.

"On that note we'll move on to our next game... Whose Line!"

"Aren't we already playing Whose Line?" asked Joey.

"We have a game on the show named that." Laria said.

"This show is confusing," sighed Joey.

"You were confused before the show started," Seto taunted.

"I—"

"Don't think to hard about it."

"Ow... Brain cramp."

Laria rolled her eyes at the players.

"Can we continue now?" she asked the players. They instantly became quite. "That's much better. Now this game is for Ryou and Seto. In this you two will be making up a scene but you have to slip these lines that our audience members wrote down before the show."

Seto and Ryou got up and took the lines from Laria and put them in there pockets.

"Ok your scene is... Huh?" Laria turned around and looked up at Yani, who was in the audience, "Where'd you come up with this?"

"Would you like me to think of another?" Yani grinned evilly.

"No, no, I'll go with this," Laria turned back to the players. "Ryou, you are Juliet looking from Romeo, played by Seto."

Ryou and Seto exchange uneasy glances as Yani grinned evilly... again. The players sighed and began the scene.

"Romeo, oh Romeo," Ryou said "Where art thou Romeo?"

"I'm right here," Seto said from behind Ryou.

"It's to dark so see anything," Ryou said turning around. Seto pretends to turn on a flashlight.

"Juliet, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you," Seto said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket "_Altoids taste like cherry pie in the morning_."

"That's not the only thing," Ryou grinned, "If you know what I mean."

"Yeah I guess cherry pie would taste like cherry pie also," Seto said thoughtfully.

"Oh, Romeo," Ryou sighed dramatically, "We can never be together."

"Why not?"

"Because," Ryou pulled a slip out his pocket, "_I am the Lord of the Dance_"

"Then we shall dance together!" Seto said as he wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulders and they both danced a River Dance.

"No it will never work," Ryou said sadly stopping the dance, "Our families hate each other."

"Then I will go to both of them, and I shall say to them," Seto pulled a slip out of his pocket. "_Look your fried chicken's running away!_"

Seto turned to walk off stage.

"Wait! There's something else I need to say," Ryou pulled a slip out, "_FORE!!!_"

Seto ducks and falls to the floor. Laria buzzed.

"50 points to Seto for having a flashlight in the 15th hundreds" said Laria.

"Juliet, I am from the future," Atemu said in a robot like voice.

"Danger, danger Will Robinson" Joey piped in, also in a robot voice.

"Think I can trust you guys during the break?" Laria asked.

"Of course you can!" Seto grinned.

"Can some one else conform that?" Laria asked, "I don't really want to take my brother's word for it."

At that moment Yani and Bakura came down from the audience.

"We'll keep an eye on them," grinned Bakura.

"Good, we'll be back after this!"

* * *

**---Woot! Go everyone who lives in the grand ole state of Michigan! And everyone up in B.C. Canada, cause that's where all the cool people live. Meh---**


	4. Irish Drinking Song

**---I'm sorry I that my Michigan/Canada comment was insulting but, hey, truth hurts.**

**I'm glad you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it... I might even make it longer than last time if I get the support and ideas. Wootness for that.**

**I'd probably pay to see the River dance thing too... That's definitely one of my favorite parts in the story.**

**Oh yeah, sorry for the major late update, I've been really sick the past week and haven't really gotten off the couch until now. So don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story. ---**

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
****Irish Drinking Song**

Laria and Mokuba stood back stage looking out at the four players. They sat in their seats talking happily to one another. Laria growled at them.

"What are we going to do!" the Authoress said to her younger brother. "It doesn't bother them anymore!"

"Yes," Mokuba agreed, "They seem to be enjoying it."

"That's it," Laria glared, "It's time for drastic measures."

"Drastic measures?" Mokuba looked worried.

"Song time!" Laria laughed evilly.

* * *

"Hi and welcome back to '_Whose Line is it Anyway_'" Laria smiled, "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, just like this Blue Eyes Plushie."

Laria pulled a plushie out from under her desk.

"Hey that's mine!" Seto exclaimed, "Where'd you find that!?"

"I had Mokuba raid your room during the last break." Laria shrugged. Seto ran up to the desk and grabbed the plushie from his twin and went back to his seat.

"Don't worry Bluesy," Seto cooed to the plushie, "I won't let her hurt you again."

Seto kissed the top of the plushie's head causing Atemu to gag.

"That was gross!" Joey said making a face.

"Awww," Ryou grinned, "Kaiba has a sensitive side."

Seto blushed and placed the plushie under his chair.

"You done?" Laria asked her twin.

"Yah," Seto nodded.

"Good, now it's on to our last game... Irish Drinking Song!"

"Last?" Joey asked as all four of them got up. "Thank god!"

The four players stood on stage, looking unnerved by the grinned plastered on Laria's face.

"In this game you have to make up a song one line at a time," Laria said turning to the audience, "Now, who is some one you normally wouldn't sing about?"

"Seto!" Worshiper-of-Seto called out.

"Atemu!" Windy said also.

"Bakura!" shouted Paniwi.

"Bluesy!" said Mikari.

"A person!" Laria said, "Not a thing!"

"Laria!" called Red Rose Yuki.

"Sounds good to me," Laria shrugged turning back to the players, "You will be doing the Laria Irish Drinking Song!"

"It's pay back!!" Seto said to the other players as the music started. They all grinned.

"_Oh idi idi idi idi idi idi iiii,_" they all sang.

"_Laria is my sister,_" sang Seto.

"_She made us play this game,_" sang Atemu.

"_She said it would be lots of fun,_" sang Joey.

"_But I think its lame,_" sang Ryou.

"_When this game is over,_" sang Seto.

"_The price she will pay,_" sang Atemu.

"_I wouldn't underestimate her,_" sang Joey

"_She always gets her way,_" sang Ryou

"_Oh idi idi idi idi idi idi iiii,_" they all sang.

"_She has a really bad deck now,_" sang Atemu.

"_Kuriboh's her strongest card,_" sang Joey.

"_Anyone can beat her,_" sang Ryou.

"_It's not very hard,_" sang Seto.

"_That is unless you're Joey,_" sang Atemu.

"_He's not really that bad,_" sang Joey.

"_He got beat by Tea,_" sang Ryou.

"_That was really sad,_" sang Seto.

"_Oh idi idi idi idi idi idi iiii,_" they all sang.

"_She has a twin brother,_" sang Joey.

"_He is really mean,_" sang Ryou.

"_We're supposed to be bashing Laria,_" sang Seto, raising an eye brow at the other players.

"_He always makes a scene,_" sang Atemu.

"_He has a crush on Ryou,_" sang Joey.

"_And Bluesy,_" sang Ryou.

"What the hell!?!" Seto exclaimed, not in song.

"_Ha ha ha hee hee_" sang Atemu grinning.

"_Oh_-"

Laria cut them off with the buzzer and they all went back to their seats.

"Hey, the song wasn't over yet," Atemu complained.

"I say it is!"

"You can't do that!" Joey said.

"Says you!" Laria glared, "This is my story, and I can do what ever I want!"

"Prove it!"

"Uh, Joey I wouldn't mess with the Authoress," Seto said, not liking the glint in Laria's eyes.

"What is she going to do?" Joey asked confidently, "Turn me into a dog?"

Laria snapped her fingers and Joey turned into a poodle wearing a muzzle in a small cage. Seto almost fell out of his chair laughing. At that moment a random Joey fan ran on stage, grabbed the cage and ran off with it.

"Shouldn't we go save him?" asked Atemu.

"After the show," said Laria, "But now it's time to pick a winner."

"You mean the game is over now?" Atemu asked again.

"I thought it would never end," Seto sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Ryou agreed.

"And the winner is..." Laria thought for a second, "ME!"

The player's eyes went wide.

"You can't win!" exclaimed Seto.

"All you did was sit up there the whole time!" Atemu complained. Ryou just simply gave her a death glare.

"I'm only joking," Laria said rolling her eyes, "The real winner is Atemu, for that hot outfit you were wearing when you dueled Duke."

"I won!" Atemu said excitedly "Yah! What'd I win?"

"A year supply of sugar!"

"REALLY?"

"No, but I'll give you a bag of sugar after the show."

"Sweet!"

"Now I would like to thank the following people: Mikari, me, Windy, me, Paniwi, Worshiper-of-Seto, Red Rose Yuki, everyone who read, and everyone who reviewed this story... and of course, me!"

"Man your sister is about as conceited as the Dark Magician," Ryou said to Seto.

"The Dark Magician is not conceited!" exclaimed Atemu.

"He is and you know it!" argued Ryou.

"Would you like to take this to the dueling arena?" Atemu asked angrily, standing up.

"Bring it!" Ryou stood up as well and the two stormed off back stage to duel. Seto looked around, he was the only player.

"What does this mean?"

"It means you get to read the credits by yourself." Laria said.

"Oh come on, Lar," Seto said, "Can't you give me a break for once?"

"I guess," Laria sighed, "since Ryou kissed you and Moky and I seized your plushie."

"I forgot he was still here," Seto said taking the plushie out from under his chair.

"Let's go watch Atemu and Ryou's duel," suggested Laria.

"So does this mean its over?" asked Seto getting up.

"Yup it's over." Laria said getting up her self. And with that the two siblings walked off back stage together. A prefect ending to the prefect story... if that was the end I mean...

* * *

After the show everyone had gathered at the Kaiba Mansion. Atemu, who had won the duel, was eating his bag of sugar Laria gave him, it was now. Yugi and Tea went to find the rabid Joey fan and got Joey safely to Laria who turned him back to normal. Seto had hid his plushie in his room so no one could find it again. And Bakura, even though he had lost the duel, was still saying that the Dark Magician was conceited.

But now they were all lounging in the Kaiba's living room, glad that the game was over. Yet now there was nothing to do.

"It's so boring!" complained Malik, who was lying upside down on a foot stool.

"Oh I got an idea," Yani said looking over at her other, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah!" Laria smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be a good thing?" asked Bakura.

"Because it probably won't be, dear yami of mine," said Ryou. Bakura smacked him upside the head. "Ow..."

"I'll try not to be so mean next time," Laria told them.

"That's what you said this time," said Yugi.

"I know."

"I'll make sure it's not so bad," said Yani. She and Laria each exchanged glances and grinned evilly.

* * *

**---And so ends part one of my Whose Line story. **

**Who will be my next victums? What will I make them do? Whose linereally is it anyway?**

**Find out in the next installment---**


	5. Another Whose Line?

**---Ah yes, more Whose Line!**

**Chibi Millenia Phantom, the Arrogant Worms are cool. Even though I've only heard one of there songs, I knew good things when I hear it. I want to get one of their CD's, but I'm not sure where I'd find one in Hick-Town, USA. If only I lived in Canada (sigh)**

**More of you will get a chance to be in this lovely little fic of mine. So don't feel bad if you're not in right away, I promise to get as many as I can in. ---**

* * *

**Chapter Five:  
****Another Whose Line**

"Why do we have to do this AGAIN!?" Seto asked impatiently as they gathered once again for, you guessed it, another episode of '_Whose Line is it Anyway_'.

"The fans asked for it," Laria said as she absentmindedly flipped through her notebook, "And I always give the fans what they want."

"If they asked you to jump off a bridge would you?" Bakura asked the Authoress. Laria looked up at the white haired spirit.

"…Maybe…"

"Hikari, can I use the computer?" Bakura then asked Ryou.

"No!"

"Besides," Laria grinned at Bakura, "You need to be here for the fun."

"For the love of Ra please tell me I'm not a player!"

"Don't worry 'Kura, you're not a player." said Laria.

"Who is?" asked Seto.

"Uh," Laria shuffled though her notebook, "You, Joey, Malik and... Yani!?"

"They looked like they were having fun last time," Yani said nonchalantly.

"Suit yourself," shrugged the Authoress.

"Why do I have to do it again!?" Seto complained.

"You're on such high demand, dear brother." Laria smiled.

"And Joey?"

"He's easy to pick on."

"Fair enough."

"Didn't you say I was going to be in this one too?" asked Atemu, trying to look at Laria's notebook.

"Oh you get the best job," Laria said closing the notebook, "Host!"

"Cool!"

* * *

On stage Atemu sat at the Whose Line desk, while the four players sat in the chairs. Once again everyone else sat up in the audience with the fan girls.

"Hello and welcome to '_Whose Line is it Anyway_'" Atemu grinned, having a major ego inflation due to being the center of attention "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yup they don't mean a thing, just like Laria's stories—"

"ATEMU!" Laria yelled from the audience.

"What!?" Atemu jumped, looking up to the agitated Authoress, "I'm just doing what you told me."

"Let me see that card," Laria said storming down from the audience.

"I just read what it said," Atemu said handing Laria the card. Laria looked at it noticing it was written in Bakura's handwriting.

"Atemu can read!" Seto said amazed.

"You can contemplate Atemu's intelligence during the break, when I'm killing Bakura," Laria muttered the last part. "But now it's time to continue the show."

"What card am I on?"

"Two," Laria sighed going back to her seat.

"Ok, I'm your host Atemu and here are today's players," Pharaoh said, "'_Somewhere over the rainbow_' Malik Ishtar!"

Fan girls in the audience screamed hysterically.

"'_Follow the yellow brick road_' Yani!"

About all the audience blinked, wondering who the strange person was.

"She's my yami for crying out loud!" Laria said tetchily.

With that the audience clapped.

"'If I only had a brain' Joey Wheeler!"

Mild clapping from the audience.

"And '_If I only had a heart_' Seto Kaiba!"

One or two people in the audience clapped. Mikari the loudest of course. Seto glared up at the rest of the audience, again.

"At least SOMEONE clapped for you this time," said Joey.

"Shut up mutt."

"Now, if you've never seen the show before, or for some reason you didn't read the first four chapters, the players come up and make everything off the top of their heads and at the end of each round I give them points that don't mean a thing." Atemu explained, "And at the end of the show I pick a winner and they get to do a little something with me, while the losers get to clean up after words."

"Is it just me or do these prizes keep getting better and better?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"It's only because Atemu is involved this time," Yani snickered.

"I don't like Atemu!!!" Seto said crossly.

"Thank Ra," Atemu said to himself.

"Yeah that's right Kaiba," Joey grinned, "You're going out with Ryou."

Seto scowled.

"Can I start the first game now?" Atemu asked.

"Please do."

"Ok, our first game is... Let's make a date!"

"Is that a good thing?" Malik asked, speaking up for the first time.

"No," Joey answered as all the players stood up and sat on four stools.

"Now in this game, Yani is a contestant on a dating type show and Malik, Joey, and Seto are the ones hoping to be picked by her," said Atemu.

"Hoping?" asked Seto.

"You're just mad because I'm not a guy," said Yani. Seto glared at her.

"But we've given each of them a strange quirk or identity," Atemu added.

"Joy," sighed Yani, "Alright, bachelor number one?"

_Malik: Afraid of everything_

"Y-y-yes?" Malik asked fearfully.

"I love to receive gifts, but hate to give them," said Yani, "If it was my birthday, what would you give me?"

"What!?" Malik exclaimed, "Why would I get you something?"

"Well…I…"

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Are you ok?"

"Don't hurt me!" Malik said covering his head.

"Uh," Yani blinked, "Bachelor number two?"

_Seto: hates everything but bachelor number one_

"What?" Seto glared at Yani again.

"What does persnickety mean?" Yani asked the CEO, who was now staring longingly at Malik. Malik's eye twitched.

"Why do I care what persnickety means!" Seto said scooting closer to Malik, who scooted away.

"Fine see if I pick you," Yani said.

"See if I care," Seto said still staring at Malik; licking his lips at the blond.

"Help me," Malik whimpered.

"Later," Yani said, "Bachelor number three?"

_Joey: Maximillion Pegasus_

"Yes?" Joey said in a Pegasus like voice as he pretends to sip wine.

"I like to travel," said Yani, "If we could go anywhere, where would you take me?"

"Hmmm," Joey said still talking like Pegsy, "I'd take you to my castle on my private island, so we can be alone."

"What's with your voice!?" Malik exclaimed, "It's scaring me!"

"How dare you scare my Malik!" yelled Seto as he got up and pretends to Joey, who pretends to fall off his stool unconscious. With that Seto sat back down on his stool and continued to stare at Malik.

"Can you do something about him?" Malik asked Yani scooting away from Seto again.

"Not right now," said Yani, "I have to ask you another questions."

"What? Why are you asking me all these things?" Malik looked around in a paranoid fashion, "What do you want from me!?"

"Moving on," sighed Yani, "Bachelor number two?"

"Yes?" Seto ran his fingers through Malik's hair. Malik whimpered again.

"If we had one night alone, what would you do to please me?"

"Why would I want to please you?" Seto gripped, "All I want is Malik."

"W-w-why?"

"Because I love you," Seto said as he kissed Malik on the lips. Yani and some random audience members looked shocked. Malik's eyes went wide and he broke the kiss. He screamed and ran off to hide back stage. Atemu commenced to buzz, ending the game.

"Ok, that's enough of that," Atemu said as Malik came back and Joey get up off the floor. "Gee, how are you going to figure these out?"

"Well, Malik is a paranoid psychopath," Yani guessed.

"Close enough," Atemu said, "He's afraid of everything."

"How'd you guess?" Malik asked acerbically.

"Seto hates everyone but Malik," guess Yani.

"Yup."

"And Joey was Pegsy, sorry dude."

"Correct!" Atemu smiled, "You win!"

"The whole thing?" asked Yani.

"No, just the round."

"Good! Are we done now?"

"Yes."

The four players got up and went back to their seats.

"Great game," said Atemu, "I'll give you all a million points."

"I'm a millionaire!!" exclaimed Seto.

"The points don't matter!" Atemu reminded.

"I know," Seto said, "But I'm still a millionaire."

"Makes sense to me," shrugged Atemu, "Well now it's time for a commercial break, we'll be right back after this."

* * *

**---Randomness IS the missing food group---**


	6. Super Hero’s and Song Titles

**---Sorry for stealing your line CMP, I had nothing else to say, it'll never happen again. Unless you give me permission or something.**

**Just so everyone knows, there are no real set pairings in this story. And I probably won't be making any. I also don't want to hear anyone asking to be with any of the characters. I don't care how big of a fan you are of mine, you're not getting paired with anyone. (Even if you think you're my biggest fan, there are bigger, and I know them.)**

**Oh yeah, stop beating up my muses, I don't care if it entertains you, it doesn't entertain me. Enough with the RP reviews… they don't help much. And there's no point if it doesn't help me.**

**Thanks for the idea dontmesswithYami, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to write that, but if I do a fourth Whose Line I'll try it.**

**Oh and to Ryou's Kitty and Atemu's Lover… enough with the Caps overkill, I can read it just as fine with out it.**

**But anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Kudos to all my fans! ---**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:  
****Super Hero's and Song Titles**

"Welcome back to '_Whose Line is it Anyway_'," Atemu greeted, "The show where everything made up and the points don't matter, just like that Kuriboh in Laria's deck."

"You have one too Pharaoh!" Laria said from the audience.

"You're a disgrace to Kuriboh," Atemu said.

"Disgrace!?" Laria exclaimed.

"Why are they fighting over that fuzz ball?" Seto sighed.

"What did you say about my furry little friend!?" Laria asked angrily stand up. Everyone stared at the Authoress as if she had lost her mind. This, of course, was extremely possible, and no one doubted it. Laria blinked and looked around at everyone. She blushed and sat back down in her seat laughing nervously.

"Are you done making a scene now?" Atemu asked.

"Yes," Laria said quietly, sinking back in her seat, "Please continue."

"Moving on," Atemu said looking down at his card, "Our next game is..."

Atemu stared at the card for a couple seconds.

"Uh..."

"What is it?" asked Malik.

"I don't know, there's no name." Atemu turned back to Authoress, "Laria!"

"Sorry, I missed the name," Laria said, "Go on to the next one."

"Ok, we'll come back to that once Laria learns the name of it," Atemu said going on to the next card, "But now it's time for… Super Hero's!"

"This sounds safe," Malik said as all four players stood up.

"You're kidding right?" Yani grinned as Joey went to center stage and the other three players went off the side by Atemu's desk.

"Ok, in this game Joey is an unlikely super hero and will be joined by the other players," Atemu explained, "But each of them has to name the other as they come in and try to screw them up."

"Run that by me again," Joey blinked. Atemu sighed and turned to the audience.

"I need a name of an unlikely super hero."

"Super Toilet Man!" said Chibi Millenia Phantom.

"Body Parts Constantly Falling Asleep Man!" called out Lindsey and Leila.

"Dog Man!" yelled Sami.

"Ooo, pick that one Pharaoh," Seto smirked.

"Ok, now we need a crisis for Dog Man."

"No more bagels!" said Kaibalvr.

"Dog Man!" Atemu grinned, "There's no more bagels! What _are_ you going to do?"

"I don't know!" Joey said. Starting off the scene he pretends to sleep.

"Woof, woof, woof," Malik said from the side, pretending to be an alarm clock, "Woof, woof, woof."

Joey glared at the other three players who were now giggling.

"Time to check the crisis monitor," Joey said pretending to press some buttons, "Great flying doggie treats! There are no more bagels! I hope my super friends get here soon!"

"Sorry I'm late," Seto said stepping on stage, "I got caught in traffic."

"Good, it's Break Up and Make up Kid!" said Joey.

"_Why'd you call me over here!?_" Seto yelled before switching instantly into a softer tone, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, but look," Joey pointed to the pretend crisis monitor, "There's no more bagels!"

Joey then commenced to scratch behind his ear like a dog.

"Who let the dog out?" Yani asked as she stepped on stage. Joey glared at her and started barking.

"_Bad!_" Seto scolded, but then petted Joey, "Good dog."

"Ahem!" Yani said to Seto.

"Oh right," Seto said, "Nice of you to join us Super Glomper Girl."

Yani glomped Seto.

"_Get off!_" Seto yelled. Yani let go of the CEO, "Come closer."

Yani glomped Seto again and then went over to glomp Joey. Joey, however, growled at Yani before she could get close to him.

"Uh, never mind," said Yani as Malik stepped on stage. "Look its PMSing Sixteen Year Old Girl Man!"

Malik gave Yani a strange look as she glomped him tightly.

"There are no more bagels," Seto said, "What should we do?"

"Don't... know..." Malik gasped, stilling being glomped by Yani, "Can't..."

Before Malik could finish his cry for help Joey bit Seto's leg.

"_Owww! Dumb mutt!_" Seto screamed, then reluctantly changed his tone again, "Nice doggie."

Unfortunately, since no one heard Malik's cry for help, he ran out of air and fell over unconscious.

"Uh oh..." Yani said looking down at Malik, but she simply shrugged and went off into the audience to glomp random people. Meanwhile down on stage Joey was pretending to chase his tail and Seto was restraining the urge to kill the blond for biting him. Yani came back to the stage, "Sorry I can't stay but there are lots more people out there to glomp!"

Yani left and went off the side.

"_I hate you never talk to me again!_" Seto yelled at Joey as he left also, but then he looked back at the blond and whispered, "Call me"

But since he wasn't looking where he was going he tripped over the unconscious Malik and fell to the ground.

"Seto," Laria said coming down from the audience, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Seto said sitting up.

"Good, I was afraid we'd have to replace you with Atemu," said Laria.

"What about Malik?" Joey asked.

"I'll sit in for him," said Laria.

"Ok, then on to our next game... Song Titles!" announced Atemu.

Yani and Laria stayed by Atemu's desk, careful not to step on Malik, while Seto and Joey went over to the other side of the stage.

"Now in this game you have to act out a scene but you can only speak in song titles," Atemu explained, "Now, your scene is, in the lunch room."

Laria and Joey step out on stage.

"Hello," said Laria.

"Am Henry the Eighth I Am," Joey said

"Red, Red Wine."

"Another One Bites the Dust," Joey said pointing over to Malik.

"Time 2 Duel."

"Uhh..." Joey thought for a second and then was buzzed out by Atemu. Him and Seto traded places.

"Eat It," Seto said pretending to hold something out to his sister.

"I'm Sorry," said Laria.

"Be Our Guest."

"Mr. Jaws."

"Then I Got High."

"Everybody's Got a Water Buffalo."

"Bye Bye Bye," Seto waved.

"Huh?" Laria asked, Atemu buzzed, "Curse you!"

Laria and Yani trade places.

"I Lay Dreaming," Yani sighed.

"Rain," Seto said simply.

"It's Raining Men!" Yani exclaimed.

"I've Been Through the Desert on a Horse With No Name."

"Destination Unknown."

"_LANDSLIDE!_" Seto yelled. Yani screamed and ducked behind Atemu's desk. Atemu buzzed her out. Seto laughed and was buzzed out himself.

"What!?"

"Sorry," Atemu smirked, "That's not a title."

Yani and Laria switch and Seto and Joey switched.

"If," said Laria

"I Can Love You Like That," said Joey as if finishing Laria's sentence.

"Hold My Hand," said Laria.

"Hit Me Baby One More Time," Joey said taking Laria's hands.

"I Come From a Land Down Under."

Atemu buzzed Laria out, and a few more times to signal the end of the game.

"Yeah I won!" Joey exclaimed as they went back to their seats.

"What!?" Laria said, sitting in Malik's seat because he was still out on the floor.

"That wasn't a title," said Atemu again.

"It was part of song," said Laria, "Doesn't that count?"

"No."

"Ha!" Seto laughed, "Lar got beat by mutt!"

Both Laria and Joey glared at Seto.

"Great game," Atemu grinned, "1000 points to Joey and 5 for Laria for sitting in for Malik."

"Ha!" Laria laughed, "Lar and mutt got points!"

This time Joey and Seto glared at Laria.

"Alright, we'll be back after these words from our sponsors—"

"Atemu, we don't have sponsors."

"Ok... well we'll be back soon then."

* * *

**---Note to self: Don't lick Joe---**


	7. 60 Second Alphabet

**-I got lots of reviews for the last chapter, thanks everyone.**

**Props, that would be an interesting game, it would be hard to write though. Games that involve a lot of description or something don't really work well in story form. Dialog based games work much better. I'll keep that idea in mind for future chapters though.**

**Hey Lovely, long time no see. And don't worry about the '_Lar_' thing. A lot of people call me that by mistake. I promise Seto's not going to sue you for it. (But he'll sue anyone else that calls me that (eyes Mike) You have been warned.)**

**Infomercial for a CD? Are you talking about the one game where they have to sing songs about something… I might save that game if I do a fourth Whose Line story. I only have one singing game per story and I already have songs picked out for the three stories I have. -**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:  
****60 Second Alphabet**

Malik laid on a couch back stage still unconscious. Laria, Yani, and Atemu stood around him, while everyone else was off taking a break.

"Malik?" Yani asked poking him.

"Jeez Yani," Laria sighed, "Did you have to be so rough with him?"

"Gods, I didn't mean too," Yani pouted.

"So..." Atemu said looking Malik over, "Is he dead?"

"No, he's not dead."

"Damn," Atemu cursed, "I want his cards."

"What are you going to steal his cards after he dies?" Yani asked.

"No," Atemu answered, "He said I could have them."

"I see."

"Uh, Lar," Seto came backstage looking uneasy, "You'd better hurry up, the audience is getting restless."

"Ok, I'll fix that," Laria said taking out her notebook. She wrote something down and snapped her fingers. Ryou appeared wearing tight leather pants and a loose, low cut moron shirt.

"Ack!" Ryou squeaked, looking down at his outfit, "Laria! How could you?"

"What?" Laria asked innocently, "You look good in that outfit."

Ryou stared at the Authoress with wide eyes as he tried to cover himself with his arms.

"Ok, Seto," Laria grinned, "Take him out there, that'll entertain them."

Seto grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him to the stage.

"NO!" Ryou screamed as he struggled to get away from the CEO.

"Alright," Yani said as Ryou's scream was drowned out by the Fan Girl's cheers. "Back to Malik."

"I can wake him up," Laria grinned getting on her knees by Malik.

"Can't you use your notebook to do it?" asked Yani.

"Yeah," Laria shrugged, "But what fun would that be?"

Yani and Atemu sighed. Laria leaned in close to Malik, right up to his ear. She took a deep breath.

"GET UP!"

"Africa!" Malik shrieked as her sat up quickly.

"Good, now we can continue," said Laria.

"Continue what?" Malik asked, looking around dazed.

"The show, remember?"

"Oh..."

* * *

"Welcome back to '_Whose Line is it Anyway?_'" Atemu said as everyone gathered on stage again. "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yup, the points don't mean a thing. Just like a calculator in English class."

"Unless it was a calculator you could write on," said Malik.

"Like the one you have hikari?" Marik asked from the audience.

"The one we used to talk to each other on?" asked Yani.

"Yeah," Marik grinned.

"I've read those conversations," Malik made a face, "Nasty!"

"Only in some parts."

"Shhh, that's our secret."

Marik and Yani snickered.

"Ok," Atemu said until that conversation went any further, "Moving onto our next game… 60 second alphabet!"

"Hey Pharaoh," said Seto, "Did you know that the alphabet song and '_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_' have the same tune."

Atemu paused and thought about it for a second.

"It does!"

Everyone sighed.

"This game is for Seto, Yani, and Malik," Atemu said, those three came up, "You guys have to make a scene—"

"We always have to make a scene!" Seto complained.

"Hey I didn't write them!"

"Lar!"

"Don't look at me!" Laria said, "That's how it is in the show."

"ANYWAYS! You have to make up a scene—"

"I think we established this," Malik muttered, Atemu glared at him.

"But each time you start a new sentence it has to begin with the next letter of the alphabet." Atemu turned to the audience, "Starting with what letter?"

"S!" said Lovely.

"D!" suggested Mike.

"X!" Bakurasgurl1989 said.

"M!" Kadia midori said.

"Ok, M," said Atemu turning back to the players, "Your scene is, in Math Class, Yani is desperately trying to get help on her work, starting with the letter M."

"Malik," Yani asked, "did you get your homework done?"

"Nope," Malik answered simply.

"Oh, I need help on it."

"Perhaps Kaiba can help," Malik suggested.

"Quiet," Seto said irritably, "The teachers trying to talk."

"Right, can you help me on my homework?" Yani asked.

"Silence," sneered Seto.

"Touchy, Touchy," said Malik.

"University of Michigan!" Yani said randomly.

"Very good." Malik smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Seto.

"Xylophone music," Malik blurted out.

"Yeah I hear it too!" said Yani.

"Zach!" said Seto, "don't play the xylophone in Math Class!"

"Alright can some one help me now?" asked Yani.

"Be patient!" said Seto.

"Can't," sighed Yani, "I really need to get this done."

"Don't worry," Malik said comfortingly.

"Ever do your homework Malik?" asked Seto.

"Five days ago," Malik said thoughtfully.

"Gods," Seto sighed.

"Hey Kaiba," said Yani.

"It's Seto."

"Jeez, what does it matter?"

"Kaiba loves Ryou!" Laria blurted out from the audience.

"LAR!"

"Me thinks it's the end of the game," Malik said looking around.

"Yup," said Atemu, "Great job everyone."

"Atemu, did they make it?" Laria asked as the players went back to their seats.

"Huh?"

"You were timing it weren't you?"

"Uhh..." Atemu looked around nervously, "Yes..."

"Atemu!" Laria exclaimed, "Gods!"

"Sorry I forgot I had to time it!"

"Its ok," Laria sighed, "Just give out the points."

"100 points to Joey for not saying anything this entire chapter," Atemu said looking over at the blond who was sleeping in his chair. Yani poked him.

"Cheesecake!" Joey said waking up.

"CHESECAK!" Yani said with a psychotic look. Joey shrieked, not knowing what was going on.

"Great job mutt." Laria said sighed, coming down from the audience.

"MUST HAVE CHESECAK!" Yani exclaimed still looking psychotic.

"Grrr..." Laria scowled taking a squirt gun out of no where and spraying Yani with Holy Water. Yani screamed.

"IT BURNS!" Yani cried, hiding behind her chair shaking.

"You may continue now," Laria smirked, putting the squirt gun away.

"I would," said Atemu, "But I'm back to the game with no name."

"Hey, that rhymed," said Malik.

"Alright, skip it, and we'll come back to it after the commercials," Laria grinned evilly, "Before the hoedown!"

Laria laughed manically and there was a flash of lighting.

"Damn lights!" Laria growled as the lights flashed again, "Mokuba!"

"You called?" Mokuba asked coming out from back stage.

"Yes, tell my slaves that during the break we need the lights fixed."

"I'll get Yugi and Serenity on it," Mokuba said heading back stage again as the lights continued to flash.

"What did you enslave everyone?" Seto asked.

"Not everyone," Laria said with another evil grin, "Just the little people."

"Alright, sense Laria is scaring me; we'll be going to a commercial break, so I can go hide in my trailer." Atemu said running off back stage, the lights flashed yet again.

"You can't hide in there forever Pharaoh!" Laria laughed evilly as all the lights went out covering the stage in darkness.

* * *

**-I drank the pink water from the sink…-**


	8. Something!

**-Holy smokes! Reviews! So many reviews! Thank you all! Pain killers for everyone! (Kidding (about the pain killers, not the thank you))**

**The pink water was coming from my kitchen sink, and I'm serious about it. Even the water in the toilet was pink. I drank some of it to see if it tasted different, but it didn't, (and it didn't kill me either). But it's gone now, no worries.**

**Its ok Mike, I just get real touchy about being called Lar, no worries.**

**Little people, yes we are coming, I am one of them.**

**I have problems? I wasn't aware… I shall have to talk to my therapist about that then.**

**Hoedown is coming up (just not in this chapter)**

**For a second there I thought I could read Spanish also… my mistake.**

**More Malik and Marik is coming up (just not in this chapter)**

**Have I been corrected? Do I sense a Grammar Nazi in my presences? (Thanks for pointing that out, I'll fix it once I find it)**

**I'm glad you found Whose Line again as well. No one completely complete with out Whose Line.**

**All shall watch Whose Line**

**There I replied to everyone I think, sorry if I left some one out-**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:  
****Something!**

The Authoress sat back stage staring at her notebook. She growled and glared at the offending paper.

"Laria," Atemu said coming back stage, the Authoress looked up at him, "We need the title for that last game."

"I know!" Laria said irritably glaring down at the notebook again, "But I don't know what it is!"

Atemu sighed.

"Uhh... Just call it Audience Lines or... Something…" Laria said standing up with the notebook.

"Alright."

* * *

"Welcome back to '_Whose Line is it Anyway'?_" Atemu said, "And If you're rereading this story, hi again."

"Hi!" said Joey randomly.

"Why are you saying '_hi_' Mutt?" asked Seto.

"Atemu said it first."

"He wasn't talking to you!"

"Oh..."

"Well we'd better move on to our second to last game… Something!"

"Something?" Malik asked staring at Atemu.

"Atemu?" Laria asked.

"You said '_or something_'." Atemu shrugged.

"That wasn't what I meant you moron!" Laria grumbled.

"Oh, want me to change it?"

"Nah, its fine," Laria rolled her eyes, "Go on."

"Alright this one is for Malik and Joey," Atemu said "And yes, Kaiba, there going to make a scene."

"Joy…"

Malik and Joey stand up and walk to center stage.

"I also need someone from the audience," Atemu said getting up and going into the audience stopping by a random person. "What's your name?"

"Jasmine Wallace" the audience member answered.

"Well Jasmine, come on down!" Atemu said leading the audience member to the stage where she met up with Malik and Joey. Atemu handed Jasmine a piece of paper and sat back down at his desk. "Ok you three will have to make up a scene and Jasmine when you're prompted you will read one of the lines on that paper. Going right down the list."

"Seems easy enough," Jasmine beamed, excited to be on stage with Malik.

"Alright, Jasmine you are a captain of a submarine, when your first mate, Malik, comes to you with Joey, believing he is a German spy." Atemu explained, the three of them nodded.

"Captain," Malik said grabbing onto Joey's arm, "We've found the spy."

"I'm not a spy," Joey protested.

"Captain," Malik placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder, "What do we do with him?"

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction," Jasmine said reading off the paper.

"Huh?" asked Joey confused.

"Man," Malik sighed, "Germans are stupid."

"Why I ought to!" Joey growled advancing on the other blond.

"Ha!" Malik laughed, "That proves it! He is a spy!"

"Earth's full, go home," Jasmine read.

"Germany?"

"No, baka," Malik sighed again, "Germany's on earth."

"Oh right."

"You must not be a spy from Germany," Malik exclaimed, "But Heson!"

"Heson?" asked Joey and Jasmine at the same time.

"The Home World!" Laria called from the audience, standing up. Everyone stared at her, expect Malik, who smiled.

"What is Heson?" Joey asked.

"Heson is my home planet." Laria explained. Everyone looked at Laria like she'd lost even more of her sanity.

"Heh, heh," Laria laughed nervously as she sat down in her seat again.

"So…" Joey said going back to the scene, "Captain! I'm not a spy!"

"Don't listen to him!" said Malik.

"Give me one more chance," Joey said falling to his knees, groveling at Jasmine's feet.

"Would you care to join me?" she said reading off the sheet of paper. Joey smiled up at her.

"Captain, I don't think this is the right time for that," Malik advised.

"How about a drink?" Jasmine read.

"That seems more reasonable."

"So are you going to believe me?" Joey asked.

"Captain?"

Jasmine looked at them both and nodded her head.

"Oh thank you!" Joey said getting up off the floor and hugging Jasmine.

"Don't touch me there!" she read as Atemu buzzed the scene over. Jasmine gave Malik a big hug before she returned to her seat.

"1000 points to Jasmine because Joey hugged you," said Atemu.

"Sorry about that," said Laria.

"Jeez Laria, what do you have against Joey?" Atemu asked.

"I hate Wheeler and I always will," said Laria, "It's in my blood."

"How come you get all the fan girls?" Joey asked as he and Malik returned to their seats as well.

"I'm just lucky I guess," Malik shrugged.

"It's because you're gay," said Seto.

"You're gay too Seto," Malik smirked, "How come you don't have any fan girls?"

"I'm not gay!" Seto said crossly.

"You were the one that kissed me—".

"Never speak of that again!" Seto hissed at the blond.

"—And you kissed Ryou" Malik added.

"Never speak of that either."

"Alright moving on to our las—"

"No don't go on!" Laria interrupted.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm ending the chapter now," Laria said, "I still don't have a good idea for the Hoedown. So Atemu, go to commercial."

"We're out of commercials to go to."

"I guess we'll have to make our own then."

"That means more chapters!" Malik protested.

"I know," Laria grinned.

* * *

**- Feliz ano Nuevo-**


	9. Commercial Mania

**-Haza! An update! **

**I'm a forgiving person, Mike. I'm just glad you like my story.**

**Uhh… what's SI? And why would I be reported for it? Oo**

**You're very welcome Jasmine. I saw your review and I just knew you'd be the perfect for the game. I don't know about being in this again, probably not. (Sorry for not being able to kiss him but I can have random fan girls going around kissing people now can I?)**

**I'm glad I completed one person's life.**

**The Spanish at the bottom of the last chapter said "_Happy New Ass_". Supposed to say "_Happy New Year_" but with out some special letter in "_Nuevo_" makes it "_Happy New Ass_". I wasn't playing on tell you all what it meant but Sami asked. (Thank Mikari, she taught me how to say it)**

**It's ok Mikari, take as long as need to review. Because I'm getting so many great reviews now I'm no longer dependent on your reviews, though I still appreciate them above everyone else's. **

**Hoedown is still coming!**

**Stand-up comedy? To do that I might need some… experience in that. And since the only "Stand-up comedy" I participate in is a few well chosen words at the right moment in time. I will keep it in mind you never know when the idea might work.**

**Whose Line away-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine:  
****Commercial Mania**

"Hello and welcome," Laria said standing on the Whose Line stage with the players, the host, and various other Yugioh cast members, "Since I went over my planed chapter amount we've ran out of commercials to show during the breaks."

"You should have planed better," inputted Bakura.

"Shut up!" Laria growled, "As I was saying, since we have no more commercials to show, the cast will be acting out a few of my favorites –"

"This isn't in my contract!" Malik interrupted.

"We don't have contracts, Ishtar," said Seto.

"I do," Malik pulled a contract out of his pocket and stuck his tongue out at the CEO, "And it doesn't say anything about commercials."

"Really? Let me see," Laria snatched the contract out of Malik's hands and scribbled something down on it, "There, now it does."

"Damn you," Malik cursed, taking the contract back from the Authoress.

"Ok, on to our first commercial," Laria took out her note book and filed through it, "This one is for Mokuba and… Atemu"

"I'm already hosting the show for you," said Atemu, "Why do I have to do the commercials too?"

"Fine, fine," Laria looked around, "Malik then."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Oh, but you'll look so cute in the costume."

"Costume?"

* * *

Five minutes later Mokuba sat at a table. The stage had been made to look like kitchen. Laria stood off back stage.

"Lights, camera, ACTION!"

On the opposite side of the stage Seto and Bakura are trying to push Malik on stage.

"No!" Malik shrieked, "No way! I'm not going to do it!"

They finally push the blond on stage to reveal that he's dressed like a bird.

"I'll kill you for this," he muttered glaring at the Authoress.

"Just say the line," Laria said, biting back a laugh. Malik walked over to Mokuba.

"Coo-coo wheat's! Coo-coo wheat's!"

"Not coo-coo wheat's, Coco Wheat's" Mokuba said cutely.

"That's what I said, coo-coo wheat's!"

"COCO WHEAT'S BAKA!" Mokuba yelled smacking Malik in the head with the box of Coco Wheat's.

"I don't think that was part of the commercial," said Malik rubbing his head.

"Say the line right!" Laria yelled from back stage.

"Coco Wheat's?"

"_Coco Wheat's, Coco Wheat's, can't be beat_," Mokuba sang, "_It's the creamy hot cereal with the coco treat, to be big and strong have lots of fun, Coco Wheat's cereal for every one, COCO WHEAT'S!_"

"That's so beautiful…" Laria sniffed as the song ended.

"Somebody needs a hug!" Joey said trying to hug the Authoress.

"Ick! Stay away from me!" Laria said pushing Joey down.

"Ouf!"

"Alright time for the next commercial," Laria flipped through her notebook again, "This one is for Seto, Bakura, Yugi, and Serenity."

"Why me?" exclaimed Bakura.

"Because you're the only one that would good as a pigeon."

"PIGEON?"

Seto snickered at Bakura, who glared back at him.

"Don't worry, Bakura," Laria whispered to the white haired yami, "I think Seto will hate what he is even more."

Laria grinned evilly.

* * *

"I hate you Lar!"

Five minutes later Yugi stood on stage at a counter. In front of him, however, stood Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., dressed in a red gumball costume. He shot a death glare at his sister, as well as anyone else who'd laugh at him. His face just as red as the costume.

"To bad," Laria shrugged, "Lights, camera, ACTION!"

"I'm an angry gumball…" Seto began unenthusiastically.

"CUT!" Laria yelled, "Kaiba, put more passion into it! Work with me here!"

"Ok," Seto rolled his eyes and sang, "_I'm an angry gumball! So jealous and high strung!_"

Seto started to follow Yugi out of the store.

"_New Extra flavors long-lasting! I pray your jaw goes numb!_"

The sides of the costume collide with the doorframe causing Seto to fall backwards.

"Kaiba!"

* * *

After a quick scene change Yugi gets into a car with Serenity. Seto stands off to the side.

"_So hey you dopey love birds!_" Seto continued to sing, "_Extra's ruining me its true! So while you enjoy that long-lasting flavor!_"

Bakura walks on stage in a pigeon costume.

"I hope this pigeon nails both of you."

Bakura also shot Laria a death glare.

"Gettum' Pigi" said Seto.

"The only one I'm getting is Laria." Bakura growled.

"No your not!" Laria squeaked.

"Watch me!" Bakura sneered advancing on Laria.

The Authoress panicked and snapped her fingers, not knowing what would happen. Bakura's pigeon costume turned into a goldfish costume. He stopped and started to sing.

"_It's the jingle for Goldfish, those bake and not fried Goldfish, so close your eyes and picture crunchy little Goldfish. That is unless you're driving oh hey but that reminds us,_ Goldfish are great for snacking in the car, _the snack that smiles back GOLDFISH!_"

Everyone cheered at Bakura's marvelous performance. The white haired yami blinked and bowed, receiving a major ego inflation to the likes of Seto's.

"That leaves time for one more" Laria said leafing through her notebook yet again, "Joey, Tristen, and Ryou this time."

The three boys gulped afraid of what the Authoress would do to them.

* * *

Five minutes later the three boys sat at the table that was used in Mokuba and Malik's commercial. But instead of Coco Wheat's there was now a can of Spam sitting on the table.

"Lights, camera, ACTION!" Laria said from back stage.

"Have any of you ever had Spam before?" Ryou asked.

"I have," said Tristen, "We have it all the time at my house."

"What does Spam stand for?" asked Joey.

"Spam, Sausage Pork And Meat," said Ryou.

"What about the ham?" asked Joey.

"It tastes like ham," Tristen said.

"Sausage Pork and Meat," Ryou said again.

"Where's the ham?" asked Joey.

"Sausage Pork and Meat," Ryou said once more.

"But isn't there supposed to be ham?"

"Pork is ham!"

"Oh!"

Ryou grabs the can of Spam off the table and they all turn to the audience.

"Spam! Where's the ham?" they all said in a cheesy, catch phase sort of tone. Laria stepped on stage.

"Well that concludes—"

"Wait!" Malik interrupted joining her, "You haven't done one yet."

"I don't have to so one."

"Why not?" Atemu asked joining them as well, "Everyone else did."

"'Cept you two," said Malik.

"You two should do one together!" suggested Joey.

"No!"

"Ok, we'll do one," Laria grinned.

"What?"

* * *

Five minutes later Laria and Atemu stood on stage. Atemu was hold some Comet cleaner in his hands while Laria just stood there grinning evilly. Seto, Malik, and Bakura stood back stage grinning as well, thinking they were about to get Laria back.

"Lights!"

"Camera!"

"ACTION!"

"Comet," sang Atemu.

"Will make your teeth turn green," Laria sang with a smirk.

"Comet," Atemu gave Laria a weird look as they continued to sing.

"It tastes like gasoline."

"Comet."

"Will make you vomit."

"So get some Comet."

"And vomit."

"Today!"

Everyone stared at Laria as she stood there laughing.

"That's not what we practiced," Atemu said.

"So?" Laria giggled, "That concludes this chapter of Whose Line is it Anyway. Don't go away; the Hoedown is coming up next!"

* * *

**-The sky is very yellow today-**


	10. Hoedown

**-I got sixteen reviews in less then a day! Oo wow… that's like a new record for me.**

**Self Insertion… I've never heard of that. I put Laria/Yani in a lot of my stories and I've never been reported for it. The only thing that gets my stories deleted is because of Script. **

**I think I have heard it "Stuff Posed as Meat" before. That Spam commercial was actually a conversation I had one time with my sister and her friend and "Sausage Pork and Meat" was the first thing that came into my head. But then again Spam could also mean "Stupid Pointless Annoying Message". Meh.**

**Bouri no Hikari! Congratulations! You were the 100th reviewer for this story! (Throws 100 shaped confetti) Go you! And I didn't think that Self Insertion is a rule either. **

**I wonder if Comet tastes like gasoline also…**

**Ah yes the Comet song… Thanks to my dad for telling it to me once.**

**Naming a goldfish Nemo is just asking for trouble. Sorry for the Spam thing… Spam brings up bad memories for me too. Comet is some kind of cleaner. The yellow sky comment was said by my sister's friend and I couldn't think of any other random saying to say.**

**Yay Hoedown!**

**DON'T CALL ME LAR! Damn it.**

**Yay Homestar-**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:  
****Hoedown**

Atemu stood on the stage with Malik, Joey, and Seto, while Yani was now sitting at the host's desk thing.

"Welcome back to '_Whose Line is it Anyway_'," Atemu said, "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yup the points don't mean a thing, just like who ever is giving them out. Which, after this chapter, won't be me."

"'bout time," said Malik.

"Be quiet up there loser," Yani said.

"Thank you Yani," said Atemu.

"No problem."

"Anyways," Atemu continued, "Today's winner is, Yani!"

"This game is rigged!" Seto protested.

"We know," Yani grinned leaning back in the chair, "Laria would let you win, Kaiba, but you're a good singer."

"How'd you know?"

"Number thirteen, 'Heart of the Cards'," Yani said pulling 'Music to Duel by' out of no where.

"Damn CD."

"Alight on to our last game, Hoedown!"

Everyone in the audience screamed hysterically, because Hoedown is the best game ever, closely followed by Irish Drinking song.

"Ok we need a suggestion of what you wanted to be when you grew up."

"Doctor!" said Ryou's Kitty

"Santa Claus!" suggested Dannys-Ghostly-Girl

"A Chair!" Laria said.

"Drew Carry!" said cute-Baka

"A duelist!" said Bouri no Hikari.

"How redundant," said Yani.

"Ok we'll do the Duelist Hoedown," said Atemu, "Starting with Malik, take it away when you hear the music."

Hoedown music starts to play.

"_I laugh at all the duelist, that lose to me_," Malik sang, "_I never lose a duel, how can this be? It's not because I'm smart, or my sexy bod. The only reason I win, is because of my Rod_."

Cheers and whistles from Malik's fan girls at the end of his song.

"_I love to duel, it is my life_," sang Atemu, "_Because of it, I'll never have a wife. Not to duel everyday, can be really hard. Ah, just screw it; I'll marry my God Card_."

"_I'm the worst duelist, in all of the land_," Joey sang, "_I don't know how to play the game, or what's in my hand. My opponents, they laugh at me. But soon I'll get a God Card, and then I'll make them see._"

"_I lost a duel, just the other day_," sang Seto with a smirk, "_It was so horrible I almost ran away. I though_ _the duel it would be a stealer. The worst part is, I lost to Joey Wheeler_!"

"_Lost to Joey Wheeler_!" all four of them sang.

"Very good you guys," Laria, who had joined Yani at the desk during the Hoedown, beamed.

"Are we done now?"

"No, you have to read the credits."

"LARIA!" Seto, Malik, Atemu, and Joey yelled.

"Fine, fine," Laria sighed, "The shows over."

"Awww…" replied the audience while the Yugioh cast cheered.

"This is Laria Kaiba saying goodnight, goodnight."

* * *

After the show everyone crashed at the Kaiba mansion once again. Why? Because it's the biggest place they can go you moron, now stop asking stupid questions and let me write.

"Well I'm glad that's over," Seto said slumping down in a chair, "Again."

Yani and Atemu sat on the couch happily enjoying their own bags of sugar. Yani got one for winning and Atemu got one for being the host.

"Come on Seto," Malik said, "You've got to admit it was pretty fun."

"Shh!" Seto said getting up and covering Malik's mouth, "Don't let them hear you say that!"

Seto motioned over to Laria and Yani who were huddling together in the corner. They were talking quietly and Laria was writing furiously in her notebook. Malik said something but it was muffled by Seto's hand. Seto let him go.

"What are you guys doing?" Ryou asked. The identical browned haired Authoresses looked up at him and then at each other.

"Nothing," they said simultaneously before going back to work.

"You're planning another Whose Line aren't you?" Seto gasped. Laria looked up at him and grinned an evil grin.

"Maybe..."

* * *

**-It's kinda like leprosy**

**More Whose Line still to come- **


	11. Not Another Whose Line

**-More Whose Line! Hoorah! Hoorah!**

**This is the Third part of Whose Line, and I'm working on a forth one now. **

**One song to be my "Theme Song"? I don't think I could pick just one; I'd probably would have a soundtrack. Well the one song that would be my Theme Song for Yugioh would be "_One Card Short_" from the Yugioh movie soundtrack. Which, by the way, I don't own yet. **

**I don't usually watch Whose Line while I'm writing Whose Line. All three stories I have now are already written in Script format so I just quickly type it up in Paragraph form which takes me a half an hour or so. Whose Line around here comes on at 10 pm, I usually don't write that late.**

**I hope I never get beaten with a toilet brush Oo**

**Malik has the best Millennium Item ever… (Grins and strokes Malik's Rod)**

**Yes, Atemu is Yami's real name. **

**Suffer they shall.**

**I have 'Music to Duel By' but I don't have the one from the movie, I haven't even _seen_ the movie. **

**The only reason 'Lar' is in my stories is because Seto is too lazy to say 'Laria'. He's the only that calls her 'Lar' because it shows that he does care for her. Other then that he doesn't even look at her as his sister. And if everyone started calling her 'Lar' then it would its meaning. Read 'Legacy of Darkness' and 'Legend of Blues Eyes' for more info and what not. **

**If you like this story you should read 'Survivor', 'Milkshake', and 'Titanic'. I have other humor fics, but those are the best. **

**Hey, if you think Dannys-Ghostly-Girl insane, I go around telling people I want to be a chair when I grow up. I almost fell out of my chair laughing at the RAP thing!**

**Sorry, no fans allowed to play Whose Line, unless its part of a game. Whose Line is for Yugioh torture only. Oh, and as for being Seto's Bishie, get in line, there's many before you. **

**I'm Seto's sis because I don't like him, why would I be his sister if I loved him, (can you say incest?). Not much Mokuba in this story, he's not old enough for Whose Line.-**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:  
****Not Another Whose Line**

"LAR!" Seto yelled at the Authoress as she gathered all the Yugioh cast up again, "I forbid you to do this!"

"Oh come on, bro," Laria said innocently, "It's just a game."

"I can't believe you're doing another show!" Bakura said.

"How many times are you going to do this?" Atemu asked.

"This is the last time," Laria said, "I promise."

"It better be," Seto grumbled.

"Oh relax," Laria sighed, "I'm giving you a break this time."

"Really," Seto said skeptically, "That's kind hard to believe coming from you."

"Why Seto, I'm hurt," Laria said, her words lined with false sorrow, "Maybe I won't make you host."

"You were going to make me host?"

"Yup," Laria said, "But only if your nice."

"Ok I'll be nice," Seto folded.

"Kaiba? Nice?" Bakura asked in disbelief, "Marik, why didn't you tell me the world was ending."

"He'll never be nice," Marik said, "Then I'll get to be host."

"How do you know?"

Marik grinned and held up Laria's notebook.

"I've been looking for that!" Laria said, snatching the notebook from his hands, "Kaiba is going to be the host, and that's final."

"Damn," Marik growled, "I wanted to be host."

"Oh, but you get to be a player."

"No!" Marik gasped, "You can't make me!"

"You, Bakura, Malik, and Ryou."

"You mean I have to play!" Bakura complained.

"Yeah," Laria said, "You got a problem with it?"

"I do."

"To bad," Laria laughed, "This is my show!"

* * *

On stage Seto now sat at the Whose Line desk, the players sat in their chairs while everyone else sat in the audience amongst the fan girls. Nothing really had changed from the first or second time they'd done this.

"Hello and welcome to '_Whose Line is it Anyway_'" Seto said, "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. I'm your host Seto Kaiba—"

"And no one cares!" Atemu yelled from the audience.

"I'm the only one in the Peanut Gallery that gets to make comments," Laria said glaring at the former Pharaoh, who sunk back in his seat pouting.

"Shut it!" Seto yelled up to them, "Now to introduce today's players, '_Only you can prevent_', Marik Ishtar!"

Fan girls in the audience cheered.

"'_Don't get mad, get_' Ryou Bakura!"

Fan girls screamed and cheered louder.

"'_It's our jingle for_' Malik Ishtar!"

Fan girls continue to cheer.

"And, '_Did somebody say?_' Yami no Bakura!"

Fan girls were still cheering and screaming.

"Now," Seto said once the audience calmed down again, "if you've never seen the show before, or you haven't, for some reason, read the first two parts to this. The players come down here and make up everything you see—"

"They actually don't see it," Ryou interrupted, "They read it."

"So what?" Seto growled. Ryou bit his lip as was quiet, not wanting to agitate the CEO anymore, "They make up everything you_ read_ right off the top of there heads, then I give them points which are fake and don't mean a thing—"

"Then why do we have them?" Marik asked, interrupting again.

"It's just a gag to hold to the show together," Seto shrugged, "And at the end I pick a winner and they get to so a little something special with me, and the losers get to take pictures."

"Ra," Bakura muttered, "I hope I don't win."

"Moving on," Seto said, "Out first game is… Questions Only!"

All four players stand up, Marik and Ryou go to one side and Bakura and Malik go to the other.

"Alright, you know what's going on right?" Seto asked, "You make up a scene but you can only talk in questions, your scene is, in the locker room."

"We've done this game before," Ryou pointed out.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Marik.

"Hey!" Seto yelled, "I'm just doing my job!"

"Stop yelling at the players!" Laria said from the audience.

"No!"

"Don't make me come down there!"

"Fight, fight, fight." Marik snickered.

"Oh," Seto glared, "Just start the game!"

Marik and Bakura step onto center stage.

"Do you have any deodorant?" Bakura asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Can you not smell me?

"That was you?"

"Do you stink too?"

"I-I err..."

Seto buzzed Marik and he traded places with Ryou.

"What's that smell?" Ryou asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bakura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

Bakura was buzzed and he traded places with Malik.

"Do you know what time it is?" Malik asked.

"Don't you have a watch?" Ryou asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because..."

Seto buzzed Ryou and he traded places with Marik.

"Did you miss me?" Marik asked.

"Where'd you go?"

"Didn't you see me leave?"

"You left?"

"Yeah!"

Seto buzzed multiple times ending the game. The players went back to their seats.

"Great game," Seto said, "I think I'll give 100 points to… me! Because I'm so good looking."

Seto took out a mirror and started admiring himself.

"Not again!" Laria cried coming down from the audience.

"That's not fair!" Bakura protested.

"Ok that's enough Lockhart!" Laria said taking the mirror away from Seto.

"Hey!" Seto said trying to get the mirror back, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Well that's what you act like, looking into a mirror every five seconds," Laria said, there was a glow from her Millennium Earrings and the mirror was sent to the Shadow Realm, "Now give out real points!"

"Fine!" Seto growled, "Malik can have 50 points!"

"Thank you," Laria said heading back to her seat.

"But you got 100 points!"

"The points don't matter!"

"Go to commercial!" Laria screamed storming off backstage.

* * *

**-For anyone that doesn't understand why Laria called Seto '_Lockhart_', she does it in reference to Professor Lockhart from the second book of '_Harry Potter_'. -**


	12. Two Line Vocabulary

**-Don't you all just love these quick updates? It just proves that I have no life other then writing this story.**

**Mikari – I think you are the only one that actually understands Spanish reading this story. And me making that mistake of the where the letter goes, proves that I haven't ever been in a Spanish class. I don't SI is anything real either, considering that I have three stories written about Laria/Yani and I have yet to be reported for that. I don't I'll get around to you know what, because Whose Line will never end! Mahwah! Yay! I'm special, and you'll like the third one even more now because I'll actually pick a winner this time. **

**Chibi Millenia Phantom – I'm not sure what possessed me to start calling Seto '_Lockhart_' but it fits. I have indeed made up my own language, a couple of them. The best one I had was '_Achimibaba_', but it is no longer used because I accidentally handed in a paper written in it and got in trouble for it. **

**When comparing my Whose Line characters to the show there are only a few a match with the real players. Seto is, without a doubt, matched with Ryan Stiles. Ryou is matched with Colin Mochrie. Atemu is a mix between Colin and Greg Proops. The other characters in the story don't really fit with the real Whose Liners, well the major ones at least.**

**I want to hear "Song Inside My Head" it sounds like it could be something I could match myself with.**

**Bakurasgurl1989 – Who ever the host is stays host the whole show. And I can't just have random people running around, that doesn't have to do with Whose Line in any way shape or form. **

**Red Rose Yuki – My Malik/Rod comment was meant to be something that only sounded wrong if you think about it in a wrong way. Innocent minds would find nothing dirty about it. I like to say stuff like that, that's what I like about band. I can use the word '_fingering_' in a clean way and still get dirty looks. Hehehe**

**Sami – I haven't got the Movie soundtrack yet for two reasons, 1) because I've been boycotting most Yugioh things lately because of the stupid '_filler arcs_' they are playing, I WANT TO SEE THE ANCIENT EGYPT ARC! 2) I live in a very small town and I don't get to the store very much because I don't like to leave my computer other then to sleep, and go to school. So I'll get around to buying it sooner or later.**

**Butterflybg – I don't need to give you guys excuses for why I don't update soon, you'll lucky I update at all. And truthfully, you're reviews are short compared to some of the reviews I get.**

**Lovely – You didn't get sued because I forgave you for calling me 'Lar' before Seto set out suing other people. **

**Totalanimefan12 – Congratulations! You were my 150th review! (Throws confetti)**

**InLuvWithRyou – Why does everyone have a problem with Seto kissing Ryou? I think they make a cute couple… maybe I'll put them together in this story. Hmmm…**

**Sorry everyone for the long 'Author Notes' I have. But I like to give my thoughts on the reviews I get. -**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:  
****Two Line Vocabulary**

Seto followed his sister back stage to find her writing feverishly in her notebook, venting her anger brought on her by the Yugioh cast that wouldn't cooperate. After about a minute she sighed and looked up at her brother.

"How do you like hosting so far?"

"What's up with it?" Seto asked, "I'm in charge and I still get yelled at!"

"You're not in charge," Laria said closing her notebook, "You just tell the players what to do."

"If I'm not in charge then what's the point?" Seto sighed.

"You give out the points."

"The points don't matter."

"That's the point!"

* * *

"Welcome back to '_Whose Line is it Anyway_'," Seto said once he had returned from back stage. "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter—"

"Just like the host," Bakura smirked.

"It just doesn't matter," Marik added.

"Shut up!" Seto glared at the two yamis, "I'm the host, I'm the only one that's allowed to make fun of people."

"Not true," Ryou said, "Remember the Irish Drinking song?"

"Everyone got it in that," Seto muttered.

"But you said—"

"_WHO CARES!_"

Ryou cowered in his seat.

"Don't you dare yell at my hikari!" Bakura growled giving the host a death glare.

"I'm the host I can do what ever I want!"

"_SETO!_"

Seto's eyes went wide and he looked toward Laria who had just returned from back stage.

"What did I tell you about yelling at the players?" She asked in a unnervingly calm voice.

"But—"

"Lockhart," she said sternly.

"Ok! Ok!" Seto glared, Laria smiled and went back to her seat in the audience, "Out next game is—"

"We're actually going to play a game this chapter?" Malik asked.

"We would have had the game done by now if you freaks would stop interrupting me."

Silence fell over everyone.

"Good, our next game is… Two Line Vocabulary." Seto said, "This is for Malik, Marik, and Ryou."

Those three stand up and go to center stage.

"Now in this game, Ryou can say what ever he wants, but Malik and Marik only have two lines they are allowed to say."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Malik your lines are, '_Is that Elvis_' and '_What the hell is that?_'," Seto said, Malik nodded, "And Marik your lines are, '_Where did you come from?_' and '_Should I use my Rod?_'."

"Ok…"

"Alright, your scene is, you are lost in the desert."

"According to the map," Ryou said starting the scene, he was standing there pretending to read a map, and then pretends the map flies out of his hands, "We're lost."

"Is that Elvis?" Malik asked pointing randomly.

"No," Ryou looked to where Malik had pointed, "That's a cactus."

"Should I use my Rod?"

"No don't," Ryou said, "We might need that."

"Where did you come from?" Marik asked placing his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean where did I come from?"

"Should I use my Rod?" Marik pretends to point his Rod at Ryou.

"No!" Ryou exclaimed.

"What the hell is that?" Malik exclaimed pointed behind Ryou. Ryou turned around.

"That's a snake, Malik."

"Where did you come from?" Marik said sweetly pretending to pet the snake.

"Is that Elvis?"

"Who cares where is came from!" Ryou said, "Kill it!"

"Should I use my Rod?"

"Yes! Now's the time to use your Rod before—" Ryou pretends to be bit by the snake, "That happens…"

"What the hell is that?"

"That's a snake bite," Ryou said, "Now quickly, some one needs to suck out the venom!"

"Should I use my Rod?"

"_NO!_"

Seto buzzed the scene over and the three players went back to their seats.

"Ok great game," Seto said, "1000 points to… whoever made my clothes."

"What the hell is that?"

"I have the coolest clothes," Seto said.

"Should I use my Rod?"

The other three players nodded and Marik took out his Millennium Rod, pointing it at Seto.

"1000 points to Ryou and Malik because I love them and Marik because he's so damn sexy…" Seto said being controlled by the Rod. He blinked when Marik let his mind go and flushed furiously, "_MARIK!_"

"I thought you were going to stab him with it," Bakura said disappointedly.

"That's my next plan," Marik said taking the cover off the Rod revealing the dagger. Seto's eyes went wide and he ran off back stage, Marik chasing after him.

"Commercial!" Laria yelled running down from the audience and after the other two.

* * *

**-He only had two brain cells; one is missing and the others out looking for it. -**


	13. Number of Words

**-I apologize in advanced for the crappiness of this chapter.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Because of you Whose Line as surpassed Survivor in total reviews! I never would have thought this story would be so popular when I first wrote it 2 years ago, thank you for making it what it is. I believe I have the best Whose Line Yugioh fic in all of And it's all because of you, my fans!**

**Mike – sorry to here that your compy didn't want to come on, glad it's working again. **

**Totalanimefan12 – I'm not sure where my ideas come from, they just come to me, mostly in my sleep. I do in fact watch Whose Line religiously, and get very angry if I miss it or it's not on. I try not to steal anything from the show, but merely build on ideas they use. If in time of need I might take a line or two from the show, but not much.**

**Chibi Millenia Phantom – MasterCard? Anyway, "_ASOUE_" stands for, "_A Serious of Unfortunate Events_"(Thank you Urban Dictionary) I've only read the first book of it, and it was really good. I finished it in a day. I'll try to get around to the next Sat. Where's my fajita?**

**Red Rose Yuki – I play Sax. In band and I named it Joe, so one day in Bio my friend was hitting my hand and I was like "_You'll break my hand and I wont be able to finger Joe anymore!_" I got a dirty look from him, I don't know why. Hehehe. Malik Item? Nope still sounds wrong.**

**Thief Akefia – I fear the toilet brush!**

**Sami – _I_ wouldn't be stabbing him, Marik would have, but not to worry, no Bishies were hurt in the making of this fic. Yup Seto has cool clothes alright. My favorite however is the purple outfit he wore. I think it looks really nice on him. But then again my fashion sense (or anything else about me) was never normal. **

**On with the not so good chapter-**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:  
****Number of Words**

Laria paced in front of Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik, who had assembled backstage. She stopped and glared at them.

"You can't make this easy can you?" she asked them. All of them were focused elsewhere, not wanting to look straight at the Authoress. "All I wanted to do was play a nice little game of Whose Line. But no, it doesn't work that way."

"If you don't mind me saying," Ryou began.

"No, I don't want to hear it," Laria said, "listen and listen good, Seto, stop yelling at everyone, Marik, stop threatening him, Bakura, stop egging Marik on, and Ryou, stop pointing things out!"

They all nodded. Laria's anger then quickly went away and she smiled.

"Lets get out there and play some Whose Line then!" Laria giggled and headed back out to her seat in the audience.

* * *

"Once again welcome back to '_Whose Line is it Anyway_'," Seto said "I'm your host Seto Kaiba and make more money in a day then Bill Gates makes in a month. If you've for some reason, still don't know what's going on, the players come down and make stuff up and I give out points that don't mean a thing... just like my sister."

"Why Seto," Yani said from the audience, "I'm hurt!"

"Oh I'm sorry Yani," Seto smiled, "I meant my other sister."

"Oh, ok!" Yani grinned, Laria sat back in her seat and grumbled.

"Ok, on to our next game… Number of Words!"

All the players got up and went to center stage.

"You guys are being unusually quiet," Seto raised an eye brow, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing" Bakura said truthfully.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Well we don't want to talk because then you'll yell at us and that'll make Laria mad," Ryou said quietly, "And she's a mean enough Authoress as it is."

"I'm not mean," Laria said.

"You made me kiss Seto."

"Fair enough."

"Can I go back to being host again?" Seto asked.

"I guess," Laria sighed.

"For this game," Seto explained, "You are only allowed to use a certain number of words per sentence, no more, no less."

"Why do these games keep getting harder?" Marik asked.

"They're not," Bakura smirked, "That's just your brain capacity working over time."

Marik glared at Bakura.

"Ok," Seto continued, "Marik, you have three words, Ryou has two, Malik has one, and Bakura has five."

"Joy…" said Malik sarcastically.

"Lucky you," sighed Ryou.

"Do we start now?" asked Marik.

"Your scene, Malik is a bartender in the Wild West; Bakura is a thief who is hustling Miss Kiddy, Marik, when the sheriff, Ryou comes in."

They nodded, Ryou stepped off stage leaving the other three players. Bakura started out the scene.

"Alright, Miss Kiddy, dance for…" Bakura cut off running out of words.

"Him," Malik said, finishing Bakura's sentence.

"Why should I?" Marik asked.

"Because I told you to," Bakura said.

"Yeah!" agreed Malik.

"Look the sheriff!" Marik pointed.

"I'm here," Ryou said stepping on stage.

"What are you looking for?" asked Bakura.

"Thief here?"

"Drink?" Malik asked walking up to Ryou.

"No thanks."

"The thief there!" Marik said pointing at Bakura.

"I am not a thief," said Bakura.

"You thief?" asked Ryou.

"I just told you I…" Bakura ran out of words again.

"You what?"

"See he thief!" Marik exclaimed.

"Can't you talk normal, Kiddy?" asked Bakura.

"I don't know," Marik shrugged.

"Bakura thief," said Ryou.

"You are right," said Marik.

"Yeah," agreed Malik.

"Under arrest!" Ryou pointed at Bakura.

"You can't arrest me, sheriff," said Bakura.

"We'll see."

"Stop him sheriff," said Marik.

"Don't make me use my…" Bakura pretends to pull out a gun.

"Hit the deck!" Marik exclaimed pretending to hide behind something.

"Good!" Malik said hiding with Marik.

"You me," Ryou said pointing to pull out a gun himself.

"You mean to fight me?"

"I do."

"Turn and we will walk," said Bakura

"Five paces," added Ryou.

They both turned and began to count. Bakura counts five paces, but while he is Ryou only counts two paces and turns to shot Bakura.

"Bang bang!"

"I have been shot!" Bakura exclaimed falling to the ground, and then he quickly added 'ow' because he had only said four words.

"Yay!" Malik said coming out of hiding.

"You killed him!" Marik said.

"I'm good," Ryou smiled and Seto buzzed the scene over.

"You know," Bakura said as the players went back to their seats, "I think Laria's losing her touch."

"At least it's something!" Laria sighed.

"I think it was better before," said Seto.

"No one asked you," growled Laria, "Just give out the points."

"Ok, 1000 points to Mikari," said Seto, "Because she's one of the many that loves me."

"Many?" Laria asked, "She's like the only one."

"Chibi-baka!" Seto said glaring up at Laria.

"Lockhart!" Laria glared back. "Commercial!"

* * *

**- Whose Line Is It Anyway? **

**An improv show. Can refer either to the British version (hosted by Clive Anderson), or the American version which was based off the British version (hosted by Drew Carey). The show is famous because "everything is made up, and the points don't matter." Comedians Ryan Styles, Colin Mochrie, and Wayne Brady are regulars on the American version, with a rotating 4th cast member. Common 4th-cast-members are Greg Proops, Jeff Davis, Kathy Greenwood, Chip Eston, and Brad Sherwood. They have had special guests on the American version such as Hugh Heffner, Lassie, Whoopie Goldberg, Robin Williams, David Hasselhoff, and more. They stopped making American episodes, which is too bad, because it was an incredibly funny show. Catch it on syndication sometime; you'll laugh your ass off.**

_**My favorite character from Whose Line is Ryan Stiles.**_

**(This has beena definationfrom the Urban Dictionary)-**


	14. Another Irish Drinking Song

**-I'm really tired tonight, must stay awake though! Gotta watch my Survivor and Whose Line!**

**Mike – Wee! Sugar! (Licks sugar off self) Yugi and Serenity appreciate the sugar as well! Their Sugar Highs will come in handy later…**

**Bouri no Hikari – I feel sorry for all those who have to live with out the wonder that is Whose Line. (Hugs for all)**

**Chibi Millenia Phantom – Fajita! Yay! Oh about that Numa Numa thing, I haven't seen it yet, but I've heard about it. I'll track it down eventually.**

**Seto's Princess – I might read your story someday, but I really don't like to read other peoples Whose Line stories. And I'm glad it inspired you. Wootness for me!**

**Ma-LI-KE he Kai-ba – Seto isn't gay. The guys kiss all the time on Whose Line and that doesn't make them gay. Most all of them are married. Just because Seto's kissed two guys doesn't mean he's gay. If he was gay he'd be making out with guys back stage.**

**Red Rose Yuki – Actually they have stopped filming Whose Line, the "New" episodes on ABC Family are practically just new to ABC Family. I've seen a couple of the "new" episode before.**

**Butterflybg – Excuses are like butts, everyone has one and they all stink.**

**Sami – its ok if you like it or not, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. **

**Mizukithepanda – Everyone needs Humor in their life. Life is very depressing; I don't think I'd get through it with my humor or my writing. **

**Unknown Fool – Are you talking about '_Props_'? If so, I might not do that… Your spelling isn't any worse then mine.**

**That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it- **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:  
****Another Irish Drinking Song**

"Welcome back to '_Whose Line is it Anyway_'," Seto said standing on stage with Marik, Bakura, and Ryou, Malik sat at the Whose Line desk, "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, just like this whole story."

"Hey this is a good story!" said Laria.

"You should have ended it with the first one," said Malik.

"But then you wouldn't have got to play," Laria grinned.

"That was my point," Malik sighed.

"Can you stop interrupting me?" Seto asked, "I'd like to get this over as soon as possible."

"Seto, we can talk if we want to," Laria said.

"You're just trying to prolong it cause you can't think of anything good to write," Seto accused.

"Gaaa!" Laria yelled, "Curse you writers block!"

At that moment a random audience member bursts into flame. The audience member screamed and ran off, still on fire. Everyone eyes went wide at the sudden scene and those who were sitting by Laria tried to scoot as far away from her as they could.

"I feel better," Laria sighed, "Please continue."

"Is it just me, or did that look like Pegasus," said Seto.

"Probably," Laria shrugged, "But is doesn't matter, I already have his Eye."

Laria pulled the Millennium Eye out of her pocket.

"Hey!" Bakura exclaimed, "That's mine!"

"Not no more!" Laria laughed. Bakura was about to run up into the audience when Seto stopped him.

"Bakura!" Seto snapped, "WE ARE GOING TO FINISH THIS SHOW IF IT KILLS M—"

Seto stopped mid sentence.

"—Some other character no one cares about." Seto corrected.

"Thanks Seto!" Laria smiled.

"Can I finish now?"

"Yup."

"Alright, if you haven't figured it out already, Malik is today's winner," Seto said, "and that means the rest of us gets to do an Irish Drinking Song!"

"Again?" exclaimed Ryou.

"It's my favorite game," said Laria.

"Now we need a type of profession that could get you famous," Malik said to the audience.

"Actor!" said Moon's Hope.

"Pirate!" said Thief Akefia.

"Let's go with Pirate," said Malik, "you guys are going to do the Pirate Drinking song."

The music started.

"_Oh idi dide dide dide dide dide di!_" they all sang.

"_We be happy Pirates,_" sang Marik.

"_As happy as happy can be,_" sang Seto.

"_On the mighty Sad Cake,_" sang Ryou.

"_We like to sail the sea,_" sang Bakura.

"_Plundering is our life,_" sang Marik.

"_It is really fun,_" sang Seto.

"_And if you dare to cross us,_" sang Ryou.

"_I'll shot you with my gun,_" sang Bakura.

"_Oh idi dide dide dide dide dide di!_" they all sang.

"_We sail the might Michigan,_" sang Seto.

"_We sail it far and wide,_" sang Ryou.

"_We go where the wind takes us,_" sang Bakura.

"_Following the tide,_" sang Marik.

"_Until we reach the Huron,_" sang Seto.

"_Then we turn around,_" sang Ryou.

"_The Pirates there they hate us,_" sang Bakura.

"_And they'd beat us to the ground,_" sang Marik.

"_Oh idi dide dide dide dide dide di!_" they all sang.

"_We love out Cap'n Bootstraps,_" sang Ryou.

"_We'd never mutiny,_" sang Bakura.

"_We'd never dare to fight,_" sang Marik.

"_Argh ye we me be,_" sang Seto.

"_Then there's First Mate, Peg Leg,_" sang Ryou.

"_Her legs made of wood,_" sang Bakura.

"_The Captain be a pledgin',_" sang Marik.

"_She pledges it real good,_" sang Seto.

"_Oh idi dide dide dide dide dide di,_" they all sang.

"_We pillage and we plunder,_" sang Bakura.

"_All a crossed the land,_" sang Marik

"_We love our Pirate life,_" sang Seto.

"_It is really grand,_" sang Ryou.

"_But our ship is cursed now,_" sang Bakura.

"_Until we get the bell,_" sang Marik

"_And beat the Jolly Rangers,_" sang Seto.

"_And send them all to – their graves!_" sang Ryou.

"_Oh idi dide dide dide dide dide di!_" they all sang.

"Another great song," Laria grinned; she had joined Malik at the Whose Line desk, "Time for points."

"Points…" Seto said, "50 points to—"

"Malik for winning the game," Laria interrupted.

"You're not the host anymore!" Seto complained, "You can't give out points."

"400 points to Chuen for being obsessed with my fics," Laria continued, ignoring Seto.

"Lar!" Seto whined, "I'm the host!"

"And 2000 points to everyone who reviews!" Laria said, still ignoring her brother.

"Thanks for taking my job," Seto sighed.

"Oh well," Laria shrugged, "I had to give out those points. You can give out some points now."

"50 points to Lar for finally ending this story," said Seto.

"Awww thanks Bro!" Laria said running over to give Seto a hug.

"End!" Seto yelled.

"This is Laria Kaiba saying goodnight, goodnight."

Not long after everyone arrived at the Kaiba Mansion, Laria broke out her note book and began to write again. Seto sighed and left the room, not wanting to get into it again. But the other cast members couldn't let it go.

"You promised that would be the last one!"

"Did I?" Laria asked innocently, taping her pencil to her lips staring off as if in deep thought.

"Why do you keep doing this to us?"

"Because, dear friends of mine," Laria said with an evil grin, "I can."

* * *

**-And so ends another Whose Line, What will happen next time?**

**And everyone had a happy, happy day**

**Until Clifford died-**


	15. Whose Line, Again

**-Masquerade! Peoples faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!**

**Thief Akefia – Yes…. All other fics should be killed…. But you didn't hear that from me….**

**Totalanimefan12 – Colin and Ryan are tied as my favorites, Colin is cool cause he can't do the Hoedown, plus he's Canadian… and I have a strange obsession with Canada. My favorite guest would either be Brad or Greg. **

**Mike – Poisoned sugar! (Dies) X.x …. Sugar for everyone!**

**Bourei no Hikari – no stripping the characters! … Maybe (shifty eyes)**

**Chibi Millenia Phantom – You've stumped me, I haven't a clue what HSR is… or who created it…**

**Sami – Who is Clifford? Well I don't know who he is… my brother's friend said that to me and I told him that I'd put it in my story. The Pirates of the Caribbean was actually the inspiration for the Irish Drinking Song. I wrote that a while ago during Marching Season because we were doing Pirates of the Caribbean for our show. I keep renaming people with Pirate names, I was Cap'n Bootstraps. Our ship name was "_The Sad Cake_" but how it got that name is a long story. **

**Mizukithepanda – WEE indeed!**

**Butterflybg – I almost fell out of my chair laughing when I read your review, Lol! **

**Why do all the Seto Fan Girls have to read my stories? This story is not Seto Fan Girl oriented!**

**Oh well, their loss.**

**Extra notes:**

Blah** – Seto's alter-ego one**

_Blah_** – Seto's alter-ego two**

**Blah – Seto's alter-ego three**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:  
****Whose Line, Again**

"Lar!" Seto yelled, "How many of these shows are you going to do?"

"Who knows," Laria shrugged. She was gathered back stage with Seto and Malik.

"I'm getting sick of playing these games," Malik complained, "I've been in the last two shows!"

"Speak for yourself," Seto grumbled, "I've been here since the beginning,"

"Well guess what," Laria grinned, "Seto, your going to play again and Malik your going to be host."

"Yay!" Malik cheered, "I'm going to tell everyone!"

Malik ran off excitedly. Seto, however, looked anything but thrilled.

"Why do I have to play again?"

"Because, dear brother, you are the best player we've had, sorry to day."

"It's because I kissed Ryou and Malik isn't it?" Seto asked.

"Yaoi sells," Laria smiled, Seto sighed.

"Well who all is joining me this time?"

"Yugi, Atemu, and Serenity."

"Joy," Seto said sarcastically.

* * *

Out on the stage the four players sat in the chairs at the back of the stage while Malik sat at the Whose Line desk bouncing excitedly in his seat. 

"Welcome to '_Whose Line is it Anyway_', the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter," Malik said ecstatically "I'm your host Malik Ishtar and here are today's players."

Malik fan girls scream hysterically.

"'_The sky is very yellow today,_' Yugi Motou!"

The audience cheers.

"'_Clearly the muffin is,_' Serenity Wheeler!"

The audience cheers again, less enthusiastically.

"'_There's an Animal Cracker in there,_' Atemu!"

More cheering from the audience.

"And, '_It tastes like ham,_' Seto Kaiba!"

A few people in the audience cheered loudly to make up for the lack of Seto fans.

"Hey we have another girl on the show," said Atemu.

"Maybe Seto will stop kissing guys," said Yugi.

"That didn't stop him last time," Malik muttered.

"Drop it!" Seto yelled, "All of you!"

"Ahem," Malik said changing the subject, "If you've never seen the show before, these players come up and make everything off the top of their heads. Then I give them fake points that have no purpose just like… something that has no purpose."

"Is that all you can come up with?" Atemu asked.

"…Yes."

"Even Atemu cam up with better stuff," said Seto.

"Laria, we need a new host!" Atemu said.

"No, you can't be host Pharaoh," Laria said from the audience, "You've had your chance."

"Damn."

"Lets move on to our first game, shall we?"

"You're the host," Yugi shrugged.

"Alright, our first game is… Super Hero's!"

All four players stand up. Yugi goes to center stage and the other three go to the side.

"In this game Yugi is an unlikely super hero and they have to name each other when they come in—"

"Yeah, yeah we know," said Seto.

"Oh… Well…" Malik turned to the audience, "we need a name of an unlikely super hero."

"Mustard Man!" Rei Suki Fuin suggested.

"Trogon Man!" said Dark Daisy.

"Captain Canada!" said Chibi Millenia Phantom.

"Captain Canada it is," Malik said, "Now a crisis for Captain Canada?"

"No more Sticky notes!" suggested Kenshion Hemora.

"Captain Canada! There are no more sticky notes!"

Yugi starts off the scene by pretending to play Hockey. Then he stops and looks up.

"The crisis monitor is going off, eh."

He pretends to press a button.

"Oh Canada!" he exclaims, "There are no more sticky notes! What will Laria use to wage war on her enemies? I hope my super friends get here soon, eh."

"I heard the news and came as quickly as I could," Seto said stepping on stage.

"Oh thank maple leaves you're here, Captain Schizophrenia!"

"I'm so sorry we're late. _We're not sorry!_ Don't listen to him, he's really cranky today. _I'm not cranky!_ There you go again. _Don't make me hurt you!_ Bring it!" Seto punched him self in the arm, "_Take that!_ Ow. **SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!**"

"Sorry I'm late," Atemu stepped on stage, "My llama broke."

"It's Professor Panic!"

"AH!" Atemu screamed and hid behind Yugi pointing to Seto, "Why are you so freakishly tall?"

"We're not tall. _Speak for you're self!_" Seto said.

"There are no more sticky notes, eh," said Yugi.

"AH!" Atemu screamed again, "Why are you so freakishly short?"

"I have arrived," Serenity said stepping on stage.

"AH! It's Kaiba Man!"

"I would have been here sooner but I was stopped by a mirror." Serenity said pretending to hold a brief case, "Don't worry though! I have enough sticky notes in here for everyone!"

Atemu screamed and hid behind Seto.

"I must go now," Serenity said, "I must go wash my Anti-gravity jackets."

Serenity left. Atemu looked at Seto and Yugi and ran off stage screaming.

"Anti gravity jackets?" said Seto, "_That's impossible!_ You're impossible! _I'll show you impossible!_"

Seto grabbed onto the collar of his jacket and pulled himself off stage.

"Another crisis solved! Just in time for breakfast," Yugi pretends to eat something, "Mmm, Canadian Bacon."

Malik buzzed the scene over and the four players went back to their seat.

"100 points to who ever, for what ever you did," Malik said.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Atemu asked.

"I got distracted by something shiny," Malik confessed.

"What kind of host are you?"

"Uhh…" Malik looked around nervously, "We'll be back after this commercial break!"

* * *

**-Passed the point of no return... No turning back now...**

**Anyone want to help write Whose Line? I need suggestions for Scenes from a Hat, Worlds Worst, Press Conference, and Hoedown. Here is your chance to be a part of the best Whose Line Story on FanFiction-**


	16. More Scenes from a Hat

**Boobies!**

**Chibi Millenia Phantom – Homestar! I should have known that! Stupid me. Not another Seto! One is bad enough! (_Puts Seto Clone in the Shadow Realm (aka my closet)_) Canada Rocks!**

**Muzkithepanada – Yeah Seto's third personality was cool. **

**KeitiKaiba – Thanks for all the awesome ideas, yo! My story is so lovable, like me!**

**Niko Mane – I tend to stay away from HP/YGO crossovers, to much of a good thing can sometimes turn out to be a bad thing… or… something. (_Drabbles on_)**

**Sami – Hazzah! I have read some of the Clifford series (_when I was younger mind you_). Yes, everyone has to love Cali's quotes. My favorite one by her is '_There's a cow in here!_' which she said when we were all eating Animal Crackers one time. **

**Totalanimefan12 – the introductions were all quotes from my sister's friend Cali, all random indeed. Woo! Lots of great ideas. (_Wheels in head start turning_)**

**Mike – yup, Yugi and Serenity just for you!**

**Escapeshadows – I probably get weird looks from people cause I'm always writing in school, which makes me look like I'm actually doing work, which probably makes them wonder why I fail. Then again… the weird looks just might be because of what I wear O.o;;;**

**Computerfreak101 – congratulations! You were my 200th review for Whose Line! You win the super secret grand prize! (_That I just now thought of_) If you want you want you can give me an idea for a story and I'll write it for you. Or I could see if I could conjure up some idea myself. (_I know I have some Plot Bunnies around here somewhere_) Which ever you want, I don't care. (_Hugs you and throws confetti_)**

**Butterflybg – I don't think I have the best, I know it. (_Ego_)**

**Thief Akefia – I have one too. Right now his name is Henry and he plays the glockenspiel in band and he likes to go around telling people that I'm not very good at blowing Joe (my Alto Sax.). But I am good! I am!**

**Red Rose Yuki – Schizophrenia is creepy, unfortunately about everyone on Yugioh suffers from it. You stole my '_What's really in Seto's brief case_' idea! That was the whole reason I wanted to do Scenes from a hat again! **

**Legolas Anime Lover – I hope I can write more Whose Line too. I love it! Shadow Magic? Hmm… I might be able to do that… Tea bashing? Maybe I can slip her in here too. And… um… I'm glad you think I'm so cool!**

**DmonXtrmN8ter – Sorry about '_My December_' not being updated in like… ever. I lost my passion for writing it. Zion (_my killer Plot Bunny_) ran away, I have yet to find him. I'll update it some day, maybe. **

**Thanks to everyone who sent me ideas, weather I used them or not, I really appreciate it! (_Hugs and kiss_)**

**Warning to everyone! Do not eat Sweet Tarts while reading Whose Line! I repeat! Do not eat Sweet Tarts while reading Whose line! That is all! **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:  
****More Scenes from a Hat**

"Laria!" Atemu whined, they were all gathered back stage during the break, "He's the worst host we've had!"

"I'd have to agree," Seto said, "Even Pharaoh was a better host."

"Yeah!" Atemu exclaimed, then blinked, then glared at Seto, "Hey!"

"I'm sorry guys," Malik pleaded, "I'm trying my best. I didn't think being host would be so hard. You two mastered it."

"Don't worry about it Malik, not everyone is cut out to be host," Laria said, "Tell you what, I'll give you one more chance at it, k?"

"Wee!"

Atemu and Seto groaned.

* * *

"Welcome back to '_Whose Line is it Anyway?_'," Malik said once they were back on stage. "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yup, the points have no use, like a '_Bridge may be icy_' sign in the middle of summer." 

"Well he's improved a little bit," Atemu muttered.

"I'm trying!" Malik whined.

"Try harder!"

"ATEMU!" Laria yelled from the audience, "Gods! Leave the host alone!"

"Fine," Atemu pouted.

"Ok, now we'll be moving on to our next game… Scenes from a hat!"

All four players stood up, Yugi and Serenity walked over and stood next to the '_whose line_' desk while Seto and Atemu stood on the opposite side. Malik produced Shadii's turban out of no where.

"Now, before the show, we asked our audience members to write down scenes they'd like to see... then we pick the good ones and put them in this hat to see how many out players can act out, starting with…" Malik pulled a slip of paper from the turban, grimaced and read, "'_What Malik really does with the Millennium Rod, other then control people's minds_'."

Yugi stepped on stage.

"It's not a Rod, it's a magic wand," Yugi said, "And I'm a fairy princess!"

Malik buzzed him out. Yugi skipped off stage and was replaced by Serenity.

"I'll be Flag Captain in no time!" she said pretending to spin the Rod. Malik buzzed her out. She stepped off stage and Atemu stepped on stage pretending to hold the Rod like a microphone.

"I feel pretty," Atemu sang, "Oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and GAY!"

Malik glared as he buzzed Atemu out. Malik then pulled another slip.

"'_Rejected gifts from the Three Wise Men_.'"

Seto stepped on stage.

"It's called, a '_Duel Disk_'."

Malik buzzed, Serenity replaced Seto.

"I come baring sugar."

Malik buzzed, Yugi replaced Serenity.

"I give him, hair gel."

Malik buzzed, Atemu replaced Yugi.

"It's a continuous loop of Hoedowns."

Malik buzzed, Serenity replaced Atemu.

"I bring you flavored lip gloss."

Malik buzzed, Seto replaced Serenity.

"It's called, a '_thong_'."

Malik buzzed, pulling out another slip of paper.

"'_What Seto sings in the shower_.'"

Serenity stepped on stage.

"'_A-B-C-D-E-F—_'" she sang and then paused, "What's that next letter again?"

Malik buzzed and Yugi replaced Serenity.

"'_Fighting evil by moon light—_'"

Malik buzzed, Atemu replaced Yugi.

"'_I feel pretty, oh so pretty, so pretty and witty and GAY!_'"

Malik buzzed and, because of the glare he was receiving from Seto, pulled another slip.

"'_What's really in Seto's briefcase._'"

Atemu stepped on stage pretending to hold a briefcase.

"Want to see my collection of Pokemon cards?"

Malik buzzed and pulled another slip.

"'_When you know you've gone to hell_'."

Seto stepped on stage.

"The Dark One lies behind this door," Seto said pretending to read something. Then he pretends to open the door, "Laria!"

Malik buzzed and pulled another slip of paper.

"'_Things you can say to a dog and not a person._'"

Seto stepped on stage.

"Hi Joey!"

Malik buzzed and Seto stepped off stage and then stepped on stage again.

"Come!"

Malik burst out into giggles as he buzzed the scene over.

"You've got a sick mind, Ishtar," Seto said as the players went back to their seats.

"I couldn't help it!" Malik giggled, "100 points to… the creator of the Millennium Rod—"

"That's me!" Atemu exclaimed interrupting Malik.

"You didn't make the Millennium Items Pharaoh," Malik said, "Your father did."

"Close enough," Atemu shrugged.

"Well, now it's time for another commercial break," Malik looked around, "I guess…"

"You guess?" asked Atemu.

"Well…"

Laria sighed and came down from the audience. Malik '_eeped_' as the Authoress grabbed his shirt and dragged him back stage.

"Everyone else, stay put!" she yelled. The players all looked to each other confused.

* * *

**They come from Cuba!**

**And play the Tuba!**

**Drink Mountain Dew-ba!**

**Freak Boy and Booba! **


	17. Worlds Worst and Party Quirks

**(_dodges many thrown items_) I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been very busy lately!**

**Mikari – It's ok if you update late, I forgive you. Why would anyone miss Yani? Yeah the third whose line was short. Nevertheless, I don't have to yell at Seto anymore. Nah there might be more that haven't ever seen Whose Line… maybe. I don't spy on Seto!**

**Yugirules – Your welcome. Thanks for like my story.**

**Totalanimefan12 – Sure your not, hehehe.**

**Bouri no Hikari – Mmm slash. It's not just you, I think its fun to watch them get tortured too. On the other hand, maybe I just think that cause I'm the one torturing them. (_dies laughing at your review for chapter sixteen_)**

**Mike – I'm such a sweet person, aren't I? that could be because of the poisoned sugar you poured on me though…**

**Sami – your welcome**

**Computerfreak101 – I have an idea for your story, but Writers Block is preventing me from writing it… I'm working on it though. Oh, and Sami congratulates you for being my 200th reviewer.**

**Escptheshdw835 – no more Sweet Tarts for you. Weird looks are probably from my dress, since I have a Goth style.**

**Thief Akefia – I come up with this stuff in my mind, which is affected by my insanity and years of watching Whose Line religiously.**

**DnomXtrmN8r – I'd tell you my ideas for upcoming chapters, but that would give the story away. I wouldn't want to do that.**

**Red Rose Yuki - … It's the same thing!**

**Mizukithepanda – I banish the boredom to the furthest depths of the Shadow Realm!**

**Chibi Millenia Phantom – I don't think I'll be doing any more commercials. Oh my god! I totally thought that was going to be a show too! How dare they trick us like that! I had a dream that my Drum Major and Atemu were dressed in Drum Major uniforms, doing the Can-Can while singing "Viva Los Vegas". It was very strange. **

**Nightmare Terror – Coke through nose? Yeah that's painful, I had Mountain Dew come out my nose once. **

**UltamiteAngstQueen – thanks for all your wonderful reviews, all on 311 Day too! (_though, I doubt anyone here knows what that is_) Yay Canada! (_throws Canada shaped confetti_) **

**KenshinKirby – Green links? What green links? O.o;**

**Special thanks to Tupaws, who has yet to review (_eyes him_) Because without him I would have not been able to finish this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:  
****Worlds Worst and Party Quirks**

"Malik," Laria said calmly, pushing Malik down onto the couch. She then sat down next to him, "Malik, Malik, Malik…"

Malik whimpered and tried to get away from the Authoress. Laria, however, put her arm around Malik's shoulders, preventing him from moving.

"We are having a problem with your hosting abilities," Laria said.

"I'm trying," Malik said, "But Atemu and Seto were such good hosts its hard to compete with them."

"What about me?"

"Oh! You were a good host too," Malik smiled.

"That's what I thought," Laria glared, "But anyways my point is, you're too soft. You need to be forceful with the players. What happened to the bad ass Malik from Battle City?"

"He now has spiky hair, a lust for blood, and an obsession with chasing squirrels," Malik sighed.

Laria thought for a second and then smiled evilly.

"That gives me an idea…"

* * *

When the two returned from back stage, it was no longer Laria and Malik, but Laria and Marik. The Authoress returned to her seat in the audience and Marik sat at the Whose Line Desk, grinning at the players.

"Welcome back to 'Whose Line is it Anyway?'," the new host said, "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. I'm your new host, Marik Ishtar—"

"What happened to Malik?" Yugi asked.

"He got fired," Marik chuckled, "And since I'm here it's time to recap the scores. Serenity, who knows, Yugi, who cares, Seto, I forgot, and Pharaoh, negative seventy-three."

Atemu glared at the new host.

"That's right, negative seventy-three," Marik smirked, "For some people, the points do matter."

"This is the best host we've ever had," Seto grinned. Atemu grumbled.

"Now on to our next game… World's Worst!"

All four players get up and stand on the 'World's Worst' step.

"Now you all have to come up with the worlds worst Duelist."

Seto stepped down off the world's worst step.

"I'm Joey Wheeler."

Marik buzzed and Seto stepped back up on the step. Atemu stepped down, pretending to hold cards in his hand.

"Which ones are monsters again?"

Marik buzzed and Serenity stepped down.

"What does this card do," she pretends to show a card. She puts it back and shows another card, "and what does this do."

Marik buzzed and Yugi stepped down.

"There's no difference between Duel Monsters and Pokemon!"

Marik buzzed and Atemu stepped down again.

"Duel Monsters? I thought we were playing Go Fish!"

Marik buzzed and Seto stepped down.

"Drooling Monsters?" he said imitating Tristen.

Marik buzzed and Serenity stepped down.

"Must we all fight?" she said imitating Tea, "can't all the monsters be friends?"

Marik buzzed and Yugi stepped up.

"God Card? Ha! Your God Card is no match against my Kuriboh!"

Marik buzzed the scene over and the players went back to their seats.

"Great game," Marik said, "I'd give out points now, but they have no use."

"You can't do that!" Atemu exclaimed.

"I can do what ever I want!" Marik yelled, "I'm the host!"

Atemu squeaked and sank back in his seat.

"Good now we can move on to our next game… Party Quirks." Marik said, "This game is for everyone, again."

All four players stood up. Atemu went to center stage while everyone else went over to the side.

"In this game, Pharaoh is the host of a party, but everyone else has been given a strange quirk or identity, and Pharaoh you have to guess what they are."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Marik growled, "Now start the party, I'll bring the guests in one at a time with the doorbell."

"Yeah I'm mansion sitting for Kaiba," Atemu said pretending to talk on the phone, "You should come over and help me trash the place."

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, the guests are here, gotta go," Atemu pretends to hand up the phone and answers the door, "Hey Serenity."

_Serenity: Reading from Tea's 'Big Book and Friendship Speeches'_

"Hi friend!" Serenity gives Atemu a big hug.

"Uh, hi," Atemu said, "Why don't you come in?"

"Its so great to have such a great friend like you friend," Serenity said cheerfully, "Life would be so boring with out friends. I couldn't even bare to think of how horrible it would be to live without friends. Friends are the glue that holds lives together. Don't you think so friend?"

"Uh…" Atemu blinked at her as the doorbell rang again, "I think I answer the door."

_Seto: Thinks the host's face is a mirror._

Atemu pretends to open the door and Seto walks in and past Atemu. He then stops and slowly back tracks so that he is standing in front of Atemu. Gazing at him longingly.

"Who is that sexy stud?" Seto asked staring at Atemu. Atemu took a couple steps away from the CEO, but Seto moved closer. He continued to stare at Atemu, fixing his hair, "Isn't that the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen. Yes it is, yes it is."

The doorbell rang again. Atemu answers the door and Yugi steps in.

_Yugi: the thirty-second 'Wizard of Oz'_

"Hey Yugi," said Atemu, Seto still standing in front of him.

"Who is this Yugi you speak of?" Yugi asked, "For I am the Good Witch of the North."

"Good is good!" Serenity exclaimed, "Friends are good!"

"There, now my hair is prefect," Seto said still staring at Atemu, "but then again, it's always perfect."

"_'We represent the Lollipop Guild'_," Yugi sang, then he stopped, "I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!"

Yugi then pretends to fly around the stage on a broom, laughing. Serenity is mumbling something about friendships, and Seto is still staring at Atemu.

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my!" Yugi said when he stopped flying, "Lions and tigers and bears oh my! If I only had a brain! I'm melting! I'm melting!"

"Get out of here you thirty-second '_Wizard of Oz_'" Atemu said. Marik buzzed and Yugi went back to his seat.

"Can I look?" Serenity asked staring at Atemu as well.

"No!" Seto grabbed on to Atemu and pulled him away from her. "This is mine!"

"Well that's not very friendly," Serenity pouted, "And we all know that friendship—"

"Tea, get out of here."

"Close enough," said Marik as he buzzed her out. Serenity went back to her seat leaving Atemu and Seto on the stage.

"I could look at you all day," Seto said.

"Do you think I'm like a mirror or something?" Atemu asked.

"I love my reflection more than anything," Seto said wrapping his arms around Atemu, pulling him into a kiss. Marik quickly buzzed the scene over and they returned to their seats. Atemu was gagging.

"You just can't keep your lips off the guys, can you?" Marik asked.

"He's been waiting me to do that since the first game," Seto said winking at Atemu, who gagged louder.

"Well, a guess I'll give 2000 points to Seto," said Marik, "And then I'll send it off to a commercial. We'll be back for more Whose Line after this."

* * *

**It's all fun and games until some one loses an eye, then its…. Ooo free eyeball!**


	18. Another Hoedown

**---Poor Compy hasn't been feeling well lately.**

**Theif Akefia: Why can't Seto keep is hands, er, lips off people? That is a very good question... but, however, not one that I have an answer to.**

**Xavier: NO MORE LONG POINTLESS REVIEWS! (_now see, you made me abuse the Caps Lock_)**

**ToothyOne: I'm glad I did not waste your time with my little (_or not so little anymore_) humor story. As soon as I get my computer (_Compy_) back, I think I will update My December. Though, it will probably be only one more chapter to end it. So that I don't feel bad about leaving an unfinished story, and letting it die. Though, who knows, maybe my plot bunnie will come back and I'll finish it with the amount of chapters it was supposed to have.**

**Chibi Millenia Phantom: Deja vu? Yes I have experienced that before... not to long ago really. We were driving back from Florida and we stopped at this hotel in Georgia... I swore we had stayed there before... I know we have... I'm not crazy... I have photographic evidence!**

**Mizukithepanda: I think that was the longest review I've ever gotten that never left the topic of my story, I congratulate you. I'm sure Tristen singing that would be funny, but I don't have that CD, it's not really in my music listening genre. I know some Britney Spears songs, how about that?**

**Azalii: Thank you very much!**

**Mike: Sure they are.**

**TuPaws: You should go read "Myself" it's kinda' like "Blood Lust" but better. "Myself" is my favorite angst story that I've written. (_Dies laughing at the song_)**

**IwuvMyKenshyPoo: Yes, I did drink the pink water from the sink. Considering it was Quincy Water, it probably was rust, but that's no big deal considering that Quincy Water always has rust in it. I'm glad you like my funny random comments, I shall keep them coming.**

**WeirdPerson: Loved all your reviews, thanks for the quotes, I think I may some at some point.**

**Mikari: I DON'T SPY ON MY BROTHER! (_looks at giant over-sized building and shakes head hopelessly_)**

**butterflybg: I'm not sure where the eyeball thing came from, I just stole it from my friends MSN name. **

**Akio-chan: They do all have the same tune... wow!**

**I have been getting lots of people requesting the game "Song Styles". I will probably not be doing that game. It's hard enough to write songs when you only have one tune to worry about. Plus the singing games really lose their effects with no music or anything. Sorry.---**

**Chapter Eighteen  
****Another Hoedown**

"Seto, you are the man," Marik chuckled. They had all gathered backstage during the break.

"Must you bring this up again?" Atemu said with a face.

"Why Pharaoh?" Seto asked, "You never had a problem with this subject before."

"I wasn't a part of your homosexuality before," Atemu growled.

"I do believe our little Pharaoh is homophobic," Seto snickered.

"Homophobia is go gay," Marik said. He and Seto laughed as Atemu's face turned multiple shades of pink. Serenity rolled her eyes at them, wondering how she had gotten roped into being there with the group of immature males.

"Who's the best kisser?"

"Yugi!" Atemu exclaimed, his face flushing a deeper red. Yugi grinned sheepishly.

"Well isn't it obvious," said Seto, "I am."

"I bet I'm better then you are, Kaiba," Marik smirked.

"Yeah right," Seto scoffed, glaring at the blond for challenging him.

"We could test it."

"I'm not kissing you, Ishtar."

"Not me," Marik smirked again, "You've already kissed Pharaoh, so all I have to do is kiss him and then he can compare."

"No!" Atemu protested.

"Ok," Seto smirked as well.

"No!" Atemu said again as Marik advanced on him, "No, no, **_hell_** no!"

Marik pinned Atemu down on the couch, leaning in for a kiss.

"Ahem!"

Everyone looked to see Laria standing in the door way.

"As touching as all this yaoi is," she said with a grin, "We've got a game to finish."

Marik and Atemu looked back at each other. They were only an inch apart.

"I'll get you next time, Pharaoh," Marik said before getting up, heading towards the door. He stopped and looked back at the players, "Come on, we've got a game to finish."

* * *

Marik stood on stage with Yugi, Atemu, and Seto. Serenity sat at the Whose Line Desk.

"Welcome back to _'Whose Line is it Anyway_?'," Marik said, "Today's winner is... all the guys! That's right; all the guys are winners tonight."

"It's about time I won this game," said Seto, "I've been saving up points since the beginning."

"But the points don't matter."

"They do to me," said Seto, "I'm saving up, and I'm going to buy that desk."

Seto pointed over to the Whose Line Desk.

"Good luck on that," Marik said, "But in the meantime, we're going to play our most favorite game in the whole wide world... HOEDOWN!"

"Joy..."

"We need a suggestion of a professional sport," Serenity said, turning to the audience.

"Bowling," said WeirdPerson.

"Soccer," suggested Akio-chan.

"Fly Fishing!" Lovely said.

"Hockey." suggested TuPaws.

"Hockey's a good one," said Serenity, "Lets do the Hockey Hoedown."

Music cue.

"_I'm the best Hockey player that there ever was_," sang Yugi, "_My team never loses, you know just because. The only thing I've never done is get a get a hat trick, cause I'm always in the penalty box for hitting people with my stick_."

"_Hockey isn't my sport, I think that it's lame_," Marik sang, "_I think there are more exciting games. When it comes to Hockey, boy do I suck. I may be bad at Hockey, but I don't give a puck_."

"_Hockey is the best game, in all of the land_," Atemu sang, "_You get to skate around the ice, boy is it grand. I get to check the other players, boy do I pwn. The worst part is, my teeth are not my own_."

"_Atemu says he good at every game he plays_," sang Seto, "_He says he's good at Hockey, this is what I say. When he's skating round the ice, he is such a phony. Just the other day he got hit by the zamboni_."

"_Hit by the zamboni_!" they all sang as the song ended.

"Splendid!" Laria beamed once the game was over, "Splendid game!"

They all looked over to see Laria sitting at the Whose Line Desk, instead of Serenity.

"Where'd Serenity go?"

"She lost the game so she was fired." Laria grinned.

"Pegsy kind of fired, or Malik kind of fired?"

Laria shrugged. Another grin played a crossed her face.

"That's not very comforting..."

"Well… So ends another show," Laria said, changing the subject, "Time to award the last points."

"Then can we go?" asked Seto.

"Maybe," Laria shrugged again, "But first I was to give another 1000 to everyone who has reviewed, and -500 for everyone who read and haven't reviewed, Lazy good-for-nothing..."

"Uh, Laria?"

"Oh yeah, and 5000 points to TuPaws for giving me the best review ever. Well that's everything…"

"We didn't get any points!" Seto complained.

"You already won the game - you don't need anymore points."

"Chibi-baka!"

"Lockhart!"

"Are you done now?" asked Marik.

"Yup," Laria said, "This is Laria Kaiba saying goodnight, goodnight."

And with that another _'Whose Line is it Anyway' _came to an end.

**---I'm going off to find myself, if you see me before I get back, please tell me where I'll be, thanks!**

**Will it ever end?**

**P.S. Thanks to TuPaws for fixing my mistakes, seeing that Windy can't (_eyes her_)---**


	19. Dabbles In Shadow Magic

**---This chapter, as well as the next five or six, are dedicated to Computerfreak101 (_my 200th review_) and Chibi Millenia Phantom (_my 300th review (who beat Xavier by mere seconds)_) I know I said I was going to right a separate story as Computerfreak101's secret prize, but the plot idea fit better with Whose Line (_kind of_). Therefore, the next two to three chapters are some kind of sub-plot like thing… you will see when you read it.**

**Thief Akefia: But if I wrote a crappy chapter, you would not want to read it anymore.**

**Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl: LOL indeed…**

**Ross: But? But what? How dare you leave me with an incomplete thought! I have spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out what else you wanted to say to me but did not! How dare you steal my sleep! I _need_ that sleep! What happened? Did you press the little review button to earlier? Is that why you never finished your sentence? I demand to know the whole sentence! **

**Mizukithepanda: What CD is that Christina Aguilera song from?**

**Emotional-writer: I am glad you like it (_grins_)**

**OnlyHumann C: Do not worry; I am sure they will kiss at some point in time. (_Hint hint_)**

**Hikari and Sunny: I am glad I inspired you. Thanks for reviewing.**

**TuPaws: I only used "boy" a lot, because they do, they tend to do that in the show. I want to get it as close to a real episode of Whose Line as I can. Colin tends to use "boy" a lot in his Hoedowns. I am not too hard on Windy. she knows I am kidding. In addition, she took part reasonability in my Flames. **

"**_We've been flamed!_"**

**Butterflybg: wow! Me? Cool? THE WORLD IS ENDING! No, I'm just kidding, I've just never been called '_cool_' before. **

**Sami: or maybe saving up points will get him the desk… hmm…**

**Slifer02: this Whose Line – in a lot of peoples opinion – is the best out there right now**

**Xavier: Ha ha! Loser 301 review. I was counting on you to be 300. Better luck next time Papplequat.**

**Dragonmastergurl: (_blinks_)**

**Mikari: Compy is fine now, I have security on him now (_points to big bodybuilder security guard standing in front of Compy_). I know Seto does not mind if you spy on him, but I am his sister and that would be creepy if I did that. Do I get a shrine now?**

**Unknown: The only Super Hero name I remember from the show is Professor Panic, and if they were all in the same episode as you said I would remember all of them. I picked the names and crisis based on things that were happening in my life at the time. If they are, in any way, related to show it is pure coincidence. I am sorry you feel that this is not one of my best. Not everything can be prefect.**

**Everyone seems to be wondering who the best kisser is… who do you think it is?---**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen  
****Dabbles In Shadow Magic**

Marik lounged backstage after the show. He was the only one there, most of the cast had hightailed it to the Kaiba Mansion, thinking that it could possibly save them from having to do another show. It did not take long for Laria to disappear after the show, and that was never a good sign.

It was quiet around now that everyone was gone. A bit too quiet.

Marik almost jumped when he heard footsteps, but he figured it was just Laria coming to step up for the next show. Marik got up to leave, not wanting to be roped into another show just for sticking around. His footsteps mixed with that of the others, they echoed around the emptiness making it hard to tell where they were coming from.

Marik glanced over his shoulder as he turned a corner. He could have sworn the footsteps were coming from behind him. However, when he was looking behind him he was not looking at what was in front of him, resulting in him running to someone.

"AHHH!" Marik screamed quickly pulling out his Rod. "Laria I swear if you make me do another show I'll—"

"Holy! Marik put that thing away!"

"Bakura?"

The two spirits stared at each other; Marik still had his Rod raised.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

"I was just about to say the same of you," said Bakura.

"I'm hiding from Laria," Marik said putting his Rod, "You?"

"Same."

"Really if you think about it hiding here from Laria isn't a very good idea," Marik said.

"It beats hanging out at the Kaiba Mansion with the loser group."

"True."

The two continued their conversation as they made their way back to the backstage area.

"These shows are getting ridicules," Bakura said once they were backstage again.

"You're telling me," Marik sighed, "There have been four now, how many does she plan on doing?"

"As many as she wants until someone stops her."

"Who's going to stop her?"

Bakura eyed Marik.

"You can't be serious!" Marik exclaimed, "She's the Authoress! We can't do anything to her!"

"Of course we can," Bakura grinned, "We just have to have the right tool."

"Tool?"

"Marik, think," Bakura rolled his eyes, "What is the source of her power? What gives her the right of being an '_Authoress_'?"

Marik thought for a moment.

"Her… Notebook?" he said slowly.

"Exactly!"

"Wait! You're saying we should steal her Notebook!"

"Then we can be the Authoresses!"

"Authors," Marik corrected.

"Whatever."

"I don't like the sound of this…"

"Come on," Bakura said, "What could go wrong?"

Apparently, neither of the two had been in enough stories to realize that when the sentence '_I don't like the sound of this_' is followed by '_What could go wrong_' something was about to go terribly wrong.

* * *

Laria sat in the farthest corner of the audience seating, cloaked by a deep purple curtain. She wrote feverishly in her Notebook as she planned the next show. It was going to be the best Whose Line ever. Writing always made her hungry though. She glanced at her watch. It was past lunchtime. She stood up and stretched, thinking of what she wanted to eat, Nutella and Tristic sounded good.

She quietly walked down to the stage. It was dimly lit now because there was no one else around. She sat her Notebook on the Whose Line Desk when she thought he heard a faint scream. She thought nothing of it as she walked off to scavenge up some food. The Notebook lay unattended.

* * *

Marik and Bakura heard footsteps again.

"Laria," they both said in a hushed whisper. They listened as the footsteps got quieter and quieter until they were gone.

"We've got to get out of here," Marik said anxiously.

"Stop being such a baby," Bakura sighed.

"Do you want to be in another '_Whose Line'_?"

"Oh, good point," Bakura grimaced, "Let's go."

The two left, but they did not make it very far. As soon as they made it to the stage, Bakura saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Bakura come on!" Marik said not knowing why the other had stopped. "We've got to get out of here before—"

Bakura pointed and Marik stood frozen.

"It can't be!"

"It is," Bakura said slowly walking toward the Whose Line Desk. The two stared at the Notebook. Bakura quickly glanced around; grabbing the Notebook in one hand and Marik in the other, he ran back stage.

"It can't be!" Marik repeated. "It's too easy!"

"It's a sign!" Bakura laughed, "We have been destined to stop this Whose Line Madness!"

Marik stared at the Notebook; it was giving him a very ominous feeling. Perhaps that was just the feeling off all the things they could do with this great power in there hands.

Bakura took the mechanical pencil from the spiral binding and opened the book. Flipping through the pages, he saw many notes and plot bunnies. He stopped when he came to a page that had "_Whose Line_" writing a crossed the top in Laria's chaotic scrawl. They scanned through the jumbled mess she had written there.

"How can she read that?"

"It's like a foreign language."

They studied the page for a while before coming to the conclusion that you would need at least three years of training to be able to understand anything Laria wrote.

Bakura clicked the mechanical pencil until some lead came out and placed it to the page. He scribbled down "_End Whose Line_" and the two waited.

"Nothing's happening," Marik said quietly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Bakura closed the Notebook and snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden, a blinding light from the Notebook filled the room. The two spirits screamed and Bakura dropped the Notebook. They cowered from the light as it got more intense. As fast as it came, it went. Everything was covered in darkness so thick that nothing could be seen. Then the lights came on again.

"Where's the Notebook!" Bakura screamed scrambling around, his eyes hurt from the fluctuating light.

"Uhh…"

"What?"

Marik pointed and Bakura turned to see a hole in the floor just big enough for a Notebook to fit through. The hole was dark and showed no end.

"What is that!"

"It's… a Plot Hole…"

* * *

Laria just had returned from where she had gone too when the lights flickered, went out, and came back on again. That was not a good sign. Especially after she had heard a second scream, and her Notebook was missing. All this lead to one conclusion, someone had thieved her Notebook, and the only thief she knew was…

"_BAKURA_!"

Another screamed followed that. Bakura and Marik scrambled out from backstage, squeaking when they saw the pissed Authoress.

"Where is my Notebook?" Laria asked slowly, resisting the urge the kill the pair.

Marik and Bakura glanced at each other.

"Well… we took the Notebook so we could end Whose Line and so we could be the Authoresses—"

"Authors," Marik corrected again.

"Whatever."

"So… where is my Notebook?" Laria asked again. "Give it back!"

"There's a small problem…"

"And that would be?"

Marik and Bakura pointed backstage. Laria went back and looked around.

"_BAKURA_!" she screamed again. The two spirits joined her, seeing that the Plot Hole was now almost the size of the whole room. "_You call this a small problem!_"

"It was small last time we saw it!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Laria jumped at Bakura who quickly scrambled out of her way and ran for the door. Without warning, the door slammed shut and locked.

"What the hell!" Bakura banged on the door.

"We've lost control," Laria said glancing back at the Plot Hole that was getting steadily bigger. "It's a Plot Hole nothing makes sense anymore."

"What are we going to do?" Marik asked fearfully backing away from the Plot Hole. He pressed himself against the wall.

"We've got to get the Notebook," Laria said as she and Bakura did the same, "Where is it?"

"It fell in the Plot Hole!"

"You morons!"

"Now what!"

"Let me think!"

"There's no time!"

They stood on there toes as the Plot Hole reached their feet. There was nowhere to go. There was nothing that could do. The Plot Hole engulfed the whole room, the three screamed as they were sucked in. Everything went black…

* * *

**---My laugh cleanses you---**


	20. Never Say Never

**---If this story causes confusion, my work here is done.**

**Butterflybg – Once? Still more then me. The only thing I have been called it '_creepy Goth kid_' or '_Larry_' Yay announcer voice! I wish I could put that in my summary, but it is too long… no it is not too long; the summary box is just too short.**

**Yugirules – It was intended to be funny, after all this is humor. In all truths, I did not think it was that funny.**

**KenshinKirby – a plot hole is simple… it's a hole in a plot. Yes, hail me! MOO HA HA!**

**Atemu's Lover – Aye Aye Captain!**

**Sami – no congratulate me! It is my idea! I gave CF101 the option of coming up with an idea but she did not so I had too. Yes, a computer may seem like a better alterative to the Notebook, as TuPaws points out in his review, you have to take into consideration bugs, bacteria, virus, worms, power surges magnetic disruption, scrached cd / dvd disks, hard drive crash. Hackers slackers and the list goes on… **

**That Kid You Saw on the Street – A plot hole is… sees Seto Ooo… fire…**

**TuPaws – Woot! Points for me!**

**Akio-chan – That is how I should end it, but unfortunately, I am not smart enough to think of that.**

**Randomgirl – No, I do not need medication either!**

**WeirdPerson – It sounds like a cool game, but since it's not technically a Whose Line game, I probably wont use it, sorry.**

**Notes: '_Typing that is bolded and Italicized'_ is Laria talking. **

**Thanks to Windy-chan for helping get through this chapter!---**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty  
****Never Say Never**

Bakura landed hard on the ground. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see what horrible place the Plot Hole had taken them too. He felt something move beside him and heard a low moan, it was Marik. Marik put a hand on Bakura's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Bakura?"

Bakura sat up, opened his eyes, and looked around.

"We're in—"

"Domino," Marik said, finishing Bakura's sentence.

"Who… what… when…" Bakura glanced around, "Where's Laria?"

Marik shrugged. All of a sudden they heard a loud, familiar, dragon's roar.

"Blue Eyes!"

They both got up and ran to find where the noise had come from. Turning the corner they stopped. A dueling arena from Duelist Kingdom was placed there. Yugi and Seto were dueling while the rest of gang gathered around. The strange thing was, Yugi was the one that had summoned the Blues Eyes White Dragon.

Bakura and Marik joined the group, gaping up at the duel before them.

"Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed from behind his gigantic beast, "Now I have the power to defeat you!"

"You won't," said Seto, "For I have put my heart into my cards!"

"These cards are all about power," Yugi laughed, "Who gives a damn if they have a heart!"

"YUGI WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE CARDS?"

"Heart of the cards my ass."

Bakura and Marik stood stunned.

"I don't think we're in Domino anymore…" Marik said slowly.

"What is going on here?"

"Yugi and Seto are dueling," Tea answered, "Seto is trying to show Yugi that the heart of the cards always prevails because of the power of the friendship!"

Marik and Bakura blinked.

"Friendship—"

"God Tea," Ryou growled, "Get a life!"

"ONE DAY, I WILL HAVE A LIFE! I SWEAR IT!" Tea said with a determined look, they all stared at her, "Oh screw friendship! EVERY GIRL FOR HERSELF! See ya losers!"

With that Tea ran away leaving Marik and Bakura more confused then ever. Everyone else didn't pay any attention to her strange outburst and turned back to the duel. Bakura grabbed Marik's arm and pulled him away from everyone else.

"There is something seriously wrong here," Bakura said.

"No kidding," said Marik glancing back at everyone, "It's like they've all… changed."

They heard a scream and turned back to the duel, Yugi had just lost.

"I WILL HAVE ALL SEVEN MILL ITEMS!" Yugi proclaimed, "AND THE I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Yugi laughed as he jumped off the dueling arena and run off.

"Seto! We've got to stop him!" said Tristan, "Who knows what evil he will unleash upon the world!"

"It would be extremely uncomplicated to prevail over him, if you challenge him to the correct game," said Joey, "And due to my vast intellect I have concluded..."

"Would you all just shut the hell up!" Ryou exclaimed, "God!"

"Just calm down Ryou, everything will be fine soon—"

"I will KILL you all!" Ryou blurted out running away, "I will!"

"Come to think of it," Seto said thoughtfully, "I'm wasting my time on all this pointless game stuff; I'm going to create WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION!"

Seto laughed and ran off as well.

"Ok, this is just all too weird for me," said Marik. Bakura turned to the only two left, Tristan and Joey.

"Where's Laria?"

"Who?"

"Laria, the Authoress…"

"Seto's psychotic Twin sister…"

Tristan and Joey stared at them blankly.

"Seto doesn't have a sister," said Joey.

"Unless you count Mokuba, which doesn't really count since he's male."

"But… But… But…"

As Bakura tried to comprehend they heard a rustling in the bushes. Looking over they saw a Kuriboh jump out, looking scared. Atemu jumped out of the bushes after the Kuriboh, grinning. He grabbed the Kuriboh stuffing it in cheek pouches and hops off through the trees like a squirrel.

"Screw this," Marik said, that had thrown him over the edge, and he couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going to go play tidily-winks…"

With that Marik walked off.

"Marik?" Bakura called after the blond, "MARIK! You can't leave me here!"

Marik didn't hear him; if he did he made no notice of it, and kept walking. Joey and Tristan looked at Bakura, his eye twitched.

"So…" Tristan said, "Who wants to play dress up?"

"Gah!" Bakura ran off toward the Kaiba Mansion, he had to find Laria, he had to fix everything, he had to get away from the madness.

* * *

Bakura stood outside the Kaiba Mansion, it looked like it always did, it seemed normal. Then again there was something wrong about it… 

"I'm a real boy!" screamed Noah as he ran by.

…Maybe it was that.

Bakura growled and went inside. He didn't see anyone around but he knew Kaiba had to be there. He walked around until he heard a light '_tink tink tink_' sound. He followed it stepping into a room that revealed Seto sitting on the floor jabbing a fork into a VCR.

"Damn it why can't I program the VCR!" the CEO growled, "Stupid technology."

"Seto?"

He looked up to see Bakura standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where's Laria?"

"Who?"

"Not you too!" Bakura yelled. "Has everyone here gone insane!"

"You know what I have a lot of money…" Seto sighed, "I'm going to buy a golden toilet."

Bakura screamed and ran out of the Kaiba Mansion. As soon as he stepped outside everything seemed to melt away into white nothingness.

"Now what?" Bakura asked to himself looking around. Laria's unmistakable laughter rang out around him. "Laria!"

**_You think you can steal my notebook with out a price._** Laria's voiced echoed around him. **_You are not worthy enough to be an Authoress._**

"Author," Bakura corrected.

**_Whatever._**

"Ok, enough of this madness," Bakura said, "I'm sorry, please, just get me out of here."

**_I'm not done playing with you yet Bakura._** Said Laria, laughing.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Bakura begged, "I'll even be in your next Whose Line."

Laria went quiet for a second. **_…Really?_**

"YES! I'll do anything you want, just please, don't send me back there."

**_Excellent!_** Laria's laugh rang out once more as everything went black again…

* * *

**---Note to self: Do not talk to inanimate objects in public---**


	21. Whose Line Yet Again

**---Great leaping ocelots! I got a ton of reviews for the last chapter… about 38! **

**Hikari and Sunny: MOO HA HA! I love that saying; yes, that shirt would suit me well.**

**UltimateAngestQueen: Yeah, I found one of those lists on a very great Bakura Site… that has been shut down now because Angel Towns is stupid! (Throws random things in anger) _Bakura's Nightmare_ (sigh) I miss you! Anyway, I found the "Never Say" list on there and picked out a few of my favorites and constructed the story premise around that. **

**Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl: Where do I get this stuff? From my mind of course.**

**escptheshdw835****: I was talking to paint one day at school and the teacher gave me a funny look.**

**Chibi Millinia Phantom: My favorite baseball team O.o;;; I do not have one... I do not like baseball… or many sports for that matter…**

**Randomgirl: I do not think Mokuba will be in Whose Line… he is a bit too young for it.**

**TuPaws: Yay! My 350th review! Thank you! As in tradition, I give out prizes for big reviewers, your prize? I will not give you much trouble during "Writing Camp". In addition, I promise not to laugh too loudly once you completely "gangster" LOL**

**Mikari: Yeah, VCR's are old… I remember long ago when they will not… ok so it was not that long ago… only two years or so… time goes by so fast…**

**Skitzoheartless: OMG! A Joey fan! (Dies)---**

**Chapter Twenty-One  
****Whose Line, Yet Again**

Bakura awoke to find himself backstage of the Whose Line set. Marik was kneeling over him. His eyes widened when he saw that the white haired spirit was a wake.

"Bakura!" the blond said happily, hugging the spirit as he sat up, "I was so afraid you left me."

"But I did leave Marik," Bakura said dreamily, "I went to a far away place and you were there… and Kaiba… and everything was different…"

"Like black was white and boy bands played instruments?"

"Something like that," Bakura stood up and glanced around, "How'd we get here?"

"What do you mean?" Marik asked, Bakura looked confused, "We've been here the whole time."

"Does that mean… It was all a dream…?"

"What—"

"Oh good Bakura, you're awake!" Laria said cheerfully walking into the room, notebook in hand. "We're just about to start the next show."

"Why?" Marik whined.

"Supply and demand."

"So who's going to play?"

"You, Atemu, Joey and Seto."

"Awesome! This is my chance to kiss Pharaoh!"

Bakura was quiet; he was still trying to figure out what was going on. Marik noticed right away.

"What's wrong Bakura?"

"Nothing," the spirit growled.

"Great!" Laria said gleefully, putting an arm around Bakura's shoulders, "You're going to be our host!"

* * *

On stage, the players sat in their chairs and Bakura sat at the Whose Line desk. He glared up at the audience where Laria was sitting.

"Welcome to '_Whose Line is it Anyway?_'" He said, "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points are useless, just like a great Spam recipe. I'm your host, Bakura, and here are today's players."

Bakura's fan girls in the Audience screamed hysterically.

"_'Melts in your mouth not in you hand_,' Marik Ishtar!"

All the fan girls scream wildly.

"'Taste the rainbow' Atemu!"

Atemu fan girls clap loudly.

"'Its all in the mix' Joey Wheeler!"

Silence.

"Hey!"

"Looks like your pitiful '_Fan Club_' has deserted you," Bakura laughed.

"Shut up and go back to hosting," Joey grumbled.

"You don't tell me what to do! I'm the Host! I'm—"

"Bakura," Laria said calmly from the audience. Bakura looked up at the Authoress. She was just looking at the spirit, the notebook lying gently in her lap, Bakura gulped.

"I'm going to go back to hosting…"

"Very good," Laria smiled.

"And, '_It's liquid, It's ice, It's_' Seto Kaiba!"

Seto fan girls screamed hysterically.

"Wow, Kaiba actually has fans now," said Atemu.

"Now? I've always had fans," Seto growled.

"Sure you have."

"Now we'll move on to our first game… Whose Line!" Bakura said, "This game is for Marik and Atemu."

The two stood up and went over to the Whose Line desk. Bakura handed them each an envelope. They opened the envelopes and stuck the pieces of paper in their pockets.

"Believe it or not, we actually have a game on Whose Line called '_Whose Line_'" Bakura explained, "Now the point of this game is that Marik and Atemu have to make up a scene and every so often then have to slip these lines that the audience wrote into the scene."

"Great."

"Ok your scene; you are a couple out on your first date."

Atemu blinked and Marik grinned evilly.

"Lovely evening isn't it darling?" Marik said starting the scene.

"I've never seen an evening as lovely as this," said Atemu.

"Every time I look at you and I just want to tell you…" Marik pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. "_I'm not as think as you confused I am._"

It took Atemu a second to comprehend what Marik was trying to say.

"Confused? What are you confused about?"

"Oh, all these feelings a have," said Marik, "They are overwhelming."

"It's ok to be confused," said Atemu, "Every time I was confused as a boy my papa would tell me…"

Atemu pulled a slip of paper from his pocket.

"_Shut up and spank the monkey_," Atemu read, looking up at Marik, "My papa, you see, was not right. It was only a day later he was taken to the Mental Institution."

"Shhh-" Marik hushed him, "It's not important now, as long as we have each other."

"That is true," Atemu agreed, "I love you so much, why don't you write me a poem."

"Roses are red, violets are blue," Marik pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. "_My pencils change colors, they are so fresh!_"

"Oh… well…" Atemu blinked, "That's the best poem I've ever heard."

"Only the best for you love," Marik smiled placing his hands on Atemu's head, leaning closer to the Pharaoh. Atemu quickly pulled a slip of paper from his pocket.

"Don't eat my head! There's nothing in there for you!"

Marik chuckled as he pulled Atemu into a kiss. Bakura quickly buzzed the scene over and the players went back to their seats.

"Ick!" Atemu gagged as he sat down.

"So Pharaoh," Marik laughed, "Who's the better kisser? Me or Seto?"

"I refuse to answer that," Atemu said, his face flushing a deep shade of crimson.

"Come on," Marik begged, "we're all dying to know."

"Yeah Pharaoh," said Seto, "Fess up."

Atemu whispered something, his face grew redder.

"What was that?"

"Speak up Pharaoh."

"…Marik…"

"Yes!" Marik exclaimed, Seto glared at the blond.

"1000 points then to Marik for being the best kisser," Bakura grinned.

"Yeah baby."

Seto grumbled.

"Well, that's all the time we have now," said Bakura, "We'll be back after this break with more tantalizing Whose Line is it Anyway."

**---That gives a whole new meaning to "_Pelvic Thrust_"---**


	22. Song Titles

**---Slow updates, but at least it is something.**

**Skitzoheartless: I do not hate you because you are a Joey Fan… it has just been a long time since I have seen a Joey Fan… I thought they had all died out.**

**Moon'sHope: I am not trying to make Atemu sound gay; I am actually trying to make him the non-gay one.**

**TuPaws: Yes, All hail me! MOO HA HA!**

**Hyperinsanity: Ah yes, darn those smart inanimate objects!**

**Thief Akeria: That would be funny if they did make it a TV show. If I had enough friends I would probably act it out with them and film it. (Sigh) Oh well…**

**Emotional-writer: Not that type of pelvic thrust. In Bio one day our teacher pointed to his upper arm and asked what it was and one of the kids said it was the pelvis and my teacher was like "That gives a whole new meaning to Pelvic Thrust" as he moved his arm back and forth.**

**Butterflybg: it wasn't supposed to be dirty, so who is the dirty minded person now? **

**That Kid You Saw On The Street: Wootness**

**Mikari: They want to kiss Pharaoh so they can suck his almighty pharaoh powers from him through his mouth.**

**Gabby: Indeed**

**Mommy? Why are they trying to eat each other?---**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
****Song Titles**

"Atemu, I can't believe you picked that psycho over me!"

Atemu grumbled, his face was buried in his hands.

"Face it, Rich Boy," Marik laughed, "For once I'm better then you."

"You probably used your Rod on him," Seto accused.

"Oh yes, my all powerful Rod," Marik said with a sly grin, "Nobody can resist my Rod."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Marik," Seto rolled his eyes, "I'm not talking about _that_ Rod."

"Neither was I," Marik grinned, "So get _your_ mind out of the gutter."

"Can we just put an end to this conversation," Atemu said looking up at the two, "Before you guys actually do start talking about _that_ Rod."

"I'm sure you'd like to hear about his Rod," Seto said crossly, "After all you picked him over me."

"I made my choice on kissing not Rods!" Atemu glared, having enough of them and their conversations Atemu got up and stormed out of the room, "Perverts…"

Atemu made his way through on of the back hallways of the Whose Line set. Still muttering to himself he didn't hear the steady footsteps behind him, until it was too late. Out of no where he was tackled to the ground. He tried to scream for help but his attacker had covered his mouth. It was too dark to see clearly who it was.

Atemu struggled against the attacker, but he was soon pinned down and unable to move. With no other way of fighting back Atemu bit the attackers hand as hard as he could.

"OW!"

"Bakura!"

"Pharaoh!"

Bakura let Atemu up and they stared at each other.

"Oh! You're not Laria!" Bakura growled in frustration.

"I'd hope not," Atemu glared, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to get Laria to talk to me! I need to know what's going on! I need to know what happened!"

"What?" Atemu said confused, "You're the host; you should know what's going on."

"Not—never mind," Bakura sighed. "Come on, we've got a show to do."

* * *

Back on stage everyone was in their places ready to start the next game.

"Welcome back to _Whose Line is it Anyway_," Bakura greeted, "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, we don't even have any points anymore, they've all been sent to the Shadow Realm."

"That explains why it's so messy in there," said Marik

"No, that's because Lar's closet is connected to the Shadow Realm," Seto said.

"Hey, you told me to find some where to put my junk so I did," Laria shrugged.

"But you have too much junk!" Marik whined, "I can't find any one my dead bodies anymore!"

"Pity."

"Anyway, back to the show," Bakura said, "our next game is… Song Titles!"

All four players stood up Marik and Joey went to one side of the stage while Seto and Atemu went to the other.

"Now in this game you have to make up a scene, but you can only talk in song titles," Bakura explained, "Ok your scene is, you're on a road trip."

Marik and Seto stepped up. They pretended that they were sitting in a car, Marik was driving.

"Viva Los Vegas!" Marik said.

"Holiday," Seto sighed.

"Hardware Store," Marik said pretending to point out the window of the car.

"Prima Dona," Seto rolled his eyes.

"I'm like a bird."

"I can't watch this."

"Hold my hand."

"I—Uh…"

Bakura buzzed him out and Atemu took his place.

"Albuquerque," Atemu pointed.

"Ya got trouble."

"Can you feel the love tonight?"

"Goodnight, my someone."

"Take another road."

"Huh?"

Bakura buzzed Seto out and Joey took his place.

"He went to Paris," said Joey

"Genius in France."

"I ran over the Taco Bell dog!" Joey exclaimed.

"Why does this always happen to me." Atemu sighed.

"I'm with you."

"Learn to be lonely."

"Think of me."

"Don't stay."

"Give me Novocain"

Atemu blinked and hesitated. Bakura buzzed him out and he traded places with Marik.

"Bob," he greeted.

"St. Jimmy."

"My old friend the blues."

"Wrong way!"

"Oh Canada!"

"Leave."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all about the Pentiums."

"Yes it is."

Bakura buzzed and Atemu took Marik's place again.

"I'm back."

"Why don't we get drunk?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Bakura buzzed the scene over and the players went back to their seats.

"That was… great!" Bakura said, "Ten points for everyone."

"Ten?"

"That's all we could salvage from the Shadow Realm." Bakura shrugged, "Well we'll be back after some time with more Whose Line, don't go away!"

* * *

**--- "What were you doing on the night of June 26, 2005?" Matt asked accusingly**

"**I… Uh…" Sarah looked around nervously, "It's not the 26th is it?"**

"**Yah"**

"**No… Cause yesterday was the 22nd... and it's only May!"**

"**Time machine," Matt shrugged.**

"**Oh… Uh… I was…" Sarah looked around again.**

"**Why were you at school?" Matt asked.**

"**I was at school…" Sarah said slowly, "Wait… Purple!" ---**


	23. More Crazy News Casters

**---Somebody needs a hug!**

**Thief Akefia: (throws confetti) congrads! You're my 400th review! I'm sorry I don't have a cool prize for you like everyone else… but uh… yeah.**

**Skitzoheartless: Maybe if you liked a better person your fandom wouldn't have died out.**

**KenshinKerby: Yup, I'm out of school for Summer. My last Summer. (sigh) Oh well.**

**Scorpia250: I'm glad you found it too, everyone should read the wonderfulness I have created here (ego) Yay Penguins!**

**Dannyp.kaiba: Yes they should**

**Dragonmastergurl: Bravisimo! XD Reminds me of Phantom of the Opera (the greatest musical ever written)**

**WeirdPerson: yay for more Whose Line!**

**Mikari: I guess you'll Shadow Realm will have to move under your computer desk or something, Everyone needs a Shadow Realm!**

**TuPaws: Tupaws has said that its not necessary to reply to his review since he's here with me right now (sleeping in the back of the semi-truck I sit in) but I just wanted to mention that I'm updating this story without him reading the second half of it… hehehe yay writing camp!**

**Lord Nysakeo: Boo ads!**

**Em-ee-em: I was going to do letter change in this chapter… but then it didn't fit into my plot.**

**Meowth's Toon Dragon: yeah, he is cute, But I think Kuriboh is cuter.**

**Randomgirl: If I mentioned everyone in the top credits then we'd be here all day and wouldn't be able to read my story.**

**Thanks to everyone that has been requesting games, but I'm set for now, so your requests are not needed. But it is cool that people want to help me make my story. After all I am writing this for the fans. Yay fans!---**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three  
****Crazy News Casters**

During the break the Whose Line players crashed backstage, after the less then enthusiastic game.

"Does anyone else feel that the last chapter was lacking, at best?" Seto asked.

"I agree," Atemu sighed, "The workmanship has faltered lately."

"Come on you guys," Marik chuckled, "Who cares about the quality? At least we're playing the game aren't we?"

"Who cares?" asked a voice from the door way, the players looked over to see Laria, "I care! Your mediocre performance out there is making me look bad!"

"Well its not entirely our fault," Marik argued.

"Yeah, aren't you the one writing the story?" asked Joey.

"that's not the point!"

"If you want us to do better, Lar, then why don't you use your Notebook?"

"You mean this Notebook?"

On the other side of the room was another doorway, and in that door way stood Bakura, Notebook in hand. He grinned as Laria's jaw dropped.

"What! How'd you get that!"

"Now, don't worry your pretty little head, my dear Authoress," Bakura chuckled, "I'm taking over this story now Laria, so you'll never have another worry again!"

"You can't do that!" Laria protested, "I'm the Authoress, not you!"

"Now I am the Authoress!"

"Author," Marik corrected.

"Whatever."

"You can't be the Author Bakura," Laria smirked, "You can't even use the Notebook, remember what happened last time?"

"That never happened!"

"Oh so you think," Laria laughed.

"That's it!" Bakura growled, "I've had enough of you!"

Bakura opened the notebook to a blank page and scribbled something down. He closed the book with a smirk. Laria matched his smirk, confident that it would back fire on him like always. With a snap of Bakura's fingers a blinding light filled the room. Everyone in the room covered their eyes from the light, but it didn't work, the light was too bright.

Soon the light dimmed. They uncovered their eyes, glancing around the room.

"Oh my god!" Seto exclaimed, "Lar's gone!"

Bakura laughed evilly as he clutched his new found power in his hand.

"Where'd she go?" Seto asked the white haired spirit angrily.

"She's gone," Bakura said simply, "Now come, we have a show to finish."

"I'm going until you bring my sister back!"

"You will or you'll face the same fate as her!" Bakura threatened, pointing the Notebook at the CEO. Seto glared at the spirit, but nodded. "Any other problems?"

The rest of the players shook their heads. Bakura grinned.

"Good, the show must go on!"

* * *

Back on stage the players gathered again. They sat somberly in their seats as the host, turned Author, sat at the Whose Line desk.

"Welcome back to '_Whose Line is it Anyway?_'," Bakura said to the audience, "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yup just like internet for the blind, they just have no use."

"Blind people need Tech too," said Seto.

"I'm your host, and Author, Bakura, and let's move on to our next game… Crazy News Casters!"

All four players stood up. Joey and Seto sat on the stools in center stage. Atemu stood off the left of them and Marik stood off to the right.

"Now in this game Seto is the anchor of a news show and everyone else has been given a strange identity to act out," Bakura explained.

"We've played this game before," Seto complained, "We know what we're doing."

"Notebook!" Bakura snapped, Seto quickly shut his mouth. "Now, Joey you're the co-anchor and you are Laria. Atemu you're doing the sports you are constantly breaking out into song. Marik you're doing the weather and you are carelessly throwing lit cigarettes away."

The three players gave Bakura a weird look.

"What!"

"You're not as good as a writer as Laria was," Atemu admitted.

"Shut up!" Bakura yelled, "I am the Author now! We'll have no more talk of Laria!"

"But if we're not allowed to talk about Laria how am I supposed to play this game?" Joey asked.

"Fine, we'll have no more talk of Laria outside this game," Bakura growled impatiently, the players nodded in agreement, "Good, start the game when you hear the music."

There was a music cue.

"Good evening, welcome to the six o'clock news, I'm Seto Kaiba and here are today's top headlines," Seto said, "Scientists believe that in the near future certain flowers may be smart enough to be your co-works. Skeptics believe that the scientists are full of themselves, one was quoted to have said 'Lair, liar, plants for hire,'."

Joey glanced over at Seto, who merely shrugged.

"Now let's throw it over to my co-anchor, Laria."

"Thanks bro," Joey said in a girls voice, "The big news for today, I have another story idea. Oh my god this will be the greatest one yet!"

Joey pretends to open up a notebook.

"Look, everyone's going to be in it! And Ryou's going to die! MOO HA HA! Zion the Killer Plot Bunny strikes again!" Joey laughed evilly, "Back to you, Lockhart."

"Thanks… Sis…" Seto glared at the blond, who grinned, "Now we'll move on to weather with Chester Flatbottom."

"Thanks Seto, today in sports the home team has just won the national play offs, and you know what that means," Atemu started to sing loudly, and really out of key, "_We are the champions, my friends, and we'll keep on fighting till the end! We are the champions! We are the champions! No time for losers cause we are the champions… of the world_!"

"Thank you Chester," Seto said, "And now over to Jacque le Rock with the weather."

Marik stood there pretending to be smoking a cigarette. He took a long drag off the cigarette before pretending to throw it behind him.

"Bonjour!" he said in a fake French accent, playing off of the name Seto gave him, "Today in weather there is beautiful sunshine all over and—"

Marik turned around to pretend to look at a map behind and paused.

"And… Oregon is on fire!" he gasped and pretended to try to beat the fire out with his hands, "I'll just… put that out… Oh no! Now it's spreading to Washington! And Ah!"

Marik ran off stage pretending his hair was on fire.

"It burns! It burns!"

Atemu quickly ran over to that side of the stage in front of the 'burning weather map'. He took a deep breath and started to sing and dance.

"_It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men_!"

"We'll be back tomorrow night," Seto said deciding to end the game before Atemu started to sing again, "Same time, same news, and goodnight."

Bakura buzzed the scene over and the players returned to their seats.

"I'll give 500 points to Marik for setting the whole western United States on fire," said Bakura.

"Somebody had to," Marik grinned.

"We'll be back with more Whose Line after this," Bakura said, "Don't go anywhere!"

* * *

**---Away!---**


	24. Party Quirks

**---On the road again, just can't wait to be on the road again.**

**Escptheshdw835: I'm glad to see someone else agrees that the western US needs to be set on fire. If I'm not mistaken (and I probably am, who knows) most of the western US is on fire right now. Hmm…**

**Moon'sHope: Happy belated Birthday (throws confetti)**

**Thief Akefia: Yeah, it is rather easy to picture most of the characters smoking… especially the yamis.**

**Meditation6: props for all the great comments.**

**WeirdPerson: Yes, I do agree that the last chapter was indeed one of the better ones in this story… perhaps I should have Bakura steal the notebook more often, eh?**

**Bloom Flower: Yes, yes he did**

**Red Rose Yuki: Yes, I indeed did catch that mistake myself. Unfortunately, I saw it after it was posted on **

**Dragonmastergurl: This next school year I will be a Senior (unfortunately) I was just wondering, but is that empty chair for me?**

**Scorpia250: Wow, no ones ever given me cookies before, thanks!**

**Dark Magician Grrl: DOOM FOR EVERYONE! MOO HA HA!**

**Chibi Millenia Phantom: I want an Arrogant Worms cd! You can't find them around here… or in Canada (or at least not where I looked)! Ah! You killed my Bakura Muse! I'm not sure If I have seen _Bonus Stage_ or not… I've seen a lot of things on the internet in my time.**

**AriNekoGoMu: I think Joey did an excellent rendition of Laria. But then again, who am I to know my own character eh?**

**Mikari: It's my last summer vacation. I advise you not to read this chapter, and if you do… please don't kill me!**

**Bakurafan1415: Me? Famous? You think?**

**I think this chapter should answer any unanswered questions as to what the hell as been going on lately… let's take a look shall we?---**

**Chapter Twenty-Four  
Party Quirks**

Bakura sat at the Whose Line desk during the break. He had the Notebook in his hands and was lazily flipping through the pages. Laria's barely legible chicken scratch covered almost every page. Parts of stories were scattered through out the Notebook, along with random notes scrawled into margins, there seemed to be no form of organization to it at all. Bakura wondered how the Authoress managed to keep track of anything.

_Well it doesn't matter anymore_, Bakura thought as he flipped to a blank page.

Laria was gone and Bakura had every intention on making sure she never returned to power. This was his story now, he was in charge. It felt good to have so much control from such a simple thing. With very little effort he could be in command of the players every move. As long as the Notebook stayed in his hands he was unstoppable.

Back stage the Whose Line players gathered. They couldn't believe what had happened. It was already another chapter and still Laria had not returned.

"I can't believe she's gone," Seto said.

"Aw, Kaiba misses his sister," Atemu snickered.

"I do not!" Seto screeched, "It's just… not the same without her."

"Well you all better get used to not having her around," Marik said, "If I know Bakura, then I know that he sent her to a place where no one will find her."

"The Shadow Realm?" gasped Atemu.

"No, worse…" Marik paused "…No Where."

Another gasp sounded from both Atemu and Seto. No Where was where characters in stories were sent when they were no longer needed… or have died.

"How could he do such a thing!" Seto exclaimed, "When I get my hands on him I'll—"

"You'll what?"

Bakura stood in the door way, Notebook in hand, grinning at the players. Seto gulped and stared at the spirit like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It seems our little Seto here doesn't appreciate my authority," Bakura said calmly, "No matter, there's always ways to deal with the insubordinate."

"No!" Seto screamed as Bakura opened the Notebook and scribbled something down.

"I never did like you Kaiba's anyway," Bakura said as he snapped his fingers. With out another word Seto Kaiba disappeared.

"You've done it now Bakura!" Atemu exclaimed, "You've completely ruined Whose Line."

"Oh, stop over reacting Pharaoh," Bakura scowled, "I know what I'm doing."

Once again Bakura went to the Notebook; he wrote down '_New Whose Line Player'_ and snapped his fingers. Tea appeared in the middle of the room looking confused.

"Is that the best you could do?" Bakura said glaring at the Notebook.

"What's going on?" Tea asked staring at them.

"There's no time to explain," Bakura said, "We've got to go start the show."

On stage the regular Whose Line players, plus their newest player, sat in their seats and Bakura sat at the Whose Line Desk.

Tea was extremely confused about what was going on. She didn't know where she was, much less what she was supposed to be doing. All she knew is that one minute she was at home planning a friendship party for all her friends, which would consist much hugging, and camaraderie, and the next minute she was here. The worst part was that no one had told her anything, some friends they were.

"Welcome back to_ Whose Line is it Anyway_," Bakura said, "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Just like anything that has to do with the Kaiba name, the points are completely useless."

"Yeah right," Atemu muttered.

"What was that Pharaoh?" Bakura shot a glare in Atemu's direction.

"Yeah, right," Atemu said quickly, "I was just agreeing with you."

"You better," Bakura said, still eyeing him suspiciously.

Atemu grinned innocently.

"Now, we're going to move on to our last game," Bakura said, "Party Quirks!"

"You can't do Party Quirks for the last game," Atemu said.

"It's always a song isn't it?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, what the mutt said," said Marik.

"What's going on?" asked Tea for the second time, but to of no avail.

"I AM THE AUTHOR!" Bakura yelled, "YOU DO AS I SAY, AND I SAY PARTY QUIRKS!"

All four players were instantly silent.

"Good," Bakura said, "Now, let's play."

All four players stood up, Marik went to center stage while the other three players stood off to the side.

"Now in this game, Marik, you're hosting a party and the other players are your guests," Bakura explained, "The trick is that they've all been given a strange quirk or identity and you have to guess what they are."

"Joy."

"Start the party," said Bakura, "I'll bring in the players with the doorbell."

"Oh this is going to be such a good party," Marik said.

_Ding-dong_

"oh yay, some one's here," Marik pretends to open a door and Joey came in

_Joey: a dog_

Joey got down on all fours and scampered a crossed the stage. He barked once and then commenced on chasing his tail.

"I'm glad you came as yourself," Marik said as the doorbell rang again.

_Tea: Hermione Granger_

Tea walked on stage, still looking confused.

"You know," she said, "You guys still haven't told me what's going on. I am _so _uninviting you to my surprise friendship party!"

"Uh… that's… great…" Marik said, looking over at Joey, who was acting less like a dog and more like a pig. The doorbell rang again and Marik opened the door to Atemu.

_Atemu: an irate Drum Major_

Somehow Atemu's clothes changed, he now donned a white Drum Major's uniform. He high-stepped over to center stage and began doing the Can-Can while singing '_Viva Las Vegas_'.

Marik blinked confused at the three players. Bakura was enraged, Joey was acting like a pig, Tea wasn't even acting, and he didn't have a clue what the hell Atemu was doing, but it wasn't right.

"NO!" Bakura yelled, throwing the Notebook at them. "YOU ALL LOSE!"

It landed center stage and caught fire. Marik seemed to be the only one to notice the flaming Notebook. He jumped out of the way and over to the Whose Line Desk just as it began to burn a hole in the floor. But it didn't stop there; the hole grew quickly, engulfing the other three players on stage.

Panic ensued immediately after the players disappeared. Audience members screamed and ran toward the exits. The hole in the floor was growing steadily larger at an alarming rate. Marik and Bakura scrambled away from the Whose Line Desk just as it fell into the nothingness. It was only then they realized they were the only to people left.

The two spirits ran toward the exits only to find them closed and locked. They turned back to find the hole only centimeters away from them.

"You've created a monster!" Marik shrieked.

"No," Bakura said calmly, "I've created a Plot Hole…"

With out another word the two were sucked into the eternal black oblivion.

Laria woke with a start. She breathed quickly as parts of the dream still flashed in the back of her mind. Stealing the Notebook, Plot Holes, a messed up Domino, a poorly written _Whose Line_, being sent to No Where. No, this hadn't been a dream… this had been a nightmare.

She looked around as the last few traces of the nightmare disappeared from her conscious like whips of smoke. She found herself sitting at her computer table. Looking up at Compy, she saw her _Word Pad_ was open and the makings of another _Whose Line_ was there. She must have fallen asleep while writing. She looked over at the clock to see that it was four in the morning.

She closed the window and shut Compy down. Rubbing her tired eyes, she made her way to her room and flopped down on her bed.

"I need a vacation," she muttered to herself as she fell once again into the subconscious of sleep.

**---To clarify, everything from chapter 19 to this one was all one big, twisted dream of Laria's.**

**Yes, the end does not lie. **

**I am sorry to say that Whose Line will going on a sort of hiatus. When, or if, I ever start writing it again is unknown at this point. Most likely, it will start up again after the new school year starts, but I am still unsure about it.**

**I am having fun with Whose Line, but for now I am cutting myself off of writing Fan Fiction and going to focus more on original stories, I have a few idea's for books I want to write.**

**So until I see you again, or if I see you again. Thanks to all who've read and reviewed. Fans are the blood of Fan Fictions after all.**

**This story has been brought to you by the letter '_Nine_'---**


	25. Even More Whose Line

**---No! Your eyes are not deceiving you! You are not going crazy! The world is not ending! It is… dun dun dun… AN UPDATE TO WHOSE LINE!**

**Yes, yes, after about three months I am back writing Fan Fiction again. But you all know I couldn't stay away for ever, right?**

**As far as original stuff goes, I only wrote five chapters of my novel over the summer (in July) and haven't been able to write anything since then. But togaklutz brought my review count up to 500 not too long ago, so I decided as a gift to my loving fans I'd write more Whose Line.**

**This is the sixth Whose Line in my epic. Remember Chapters 19-24 was a dream so only Laria remembers what happened then.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story! Currently this is the most reviewed _Whose Line_ story on and the most popular _Whose Line/Yugioh_ story. Thank you all for helping me achieve my goals! I loves all of you! ---**

**Chapter Twenty-Five  
****Even More Whose Line**

Many weeks passed without mention of _Whose Line_. Nobody minded.

Some thought that Laria had finally given up on _Whose Line_; others thought she was some elaborate scheme, and then others thought nothing of it because they had never been in Whose Line, or they were too busy running a big fancy company. However, nobody knew the truth; Laria had been spending all these weeks recovering from the horrible Plot Hole nightmare.

Soon enough the dream was contained and it was back to more _Whose Line_, whether everyone liked it or not.

Laria gathered everyone at the Kaiba Mansion to announce the good news. It was not taken well.

"Come on Lar!" Seto growled, not looking up from the lap top he was working on, "Hasn't _Whose Line_ been done to death?"

"Not yet."

"Yet!"

"Indeed," Laria opened her Notebook, "Now for the players."

A groan rang up from everyone.

"Jeez, you guys act like playing another game of _Whose Line_ is going to end the world or something."

"It might," Atemu said.

"Yeah," agreed Joey. He and Atemu exchanged fearful looks.

"Seto, Atemu, Joey, and Mokuba," Laria said, disregarding their comments.

"Moky?" Seto asked, "Isn't he a little young for _Whose Line_?"

"Yeah," Laria sighed, "but he's on high demand."

"So who are you forcing to be host this time?" Marik asked trying to sneak a glance at the Notebook but Laria closed it abruptly.

"Me."

"You?" asked Bakura, "Why?"

"Because last time I forced someone to be host all of Whose Line was destroyed!"

They all stared at Laria.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seto said, "Nothing happened in the last game except the fact that you didn't give us points at the end."

"Uh…" Laria blushed; a silence fell over the room, "So… Uh… let's go start the game!"

* * *

On the now extremely familiar _Whose Line_ set Laria sat at the desk while her chosen players sat in the chairs on the stage. A large audience had gathered, all excited to see that the show had not ended forever.

"Welcome to _Whose Line is it Anyway?_" Laria said, this had all been done before so there was nothing much too it, "I'm your host Laria Kaiba and here are today's players: _'His hair smells like vanilla'_ Mokuba Kaiba!"

All the girls in Mokuba's class screamed wildly.

"_'His breath smells like warm root beer'_ Joey Wheeler!"

Slight cheering came from the audience.

"_'His computer smells lemony fresh'_ Seto Kaiba!"

Fan girls cheered loudly.

"And _'His socks smell like adventure'_ Atemu!"

Silence.

"Where'd all my fans go?" Atemu asked.

"Maybe they all gained some intelligence," Seto suggested. Atemu glared at him.

"Now, if you've never seen the show before, or haven't read this story in a long time and have forgotten how it works, the players come down and make up everything off the top of their heads, which would explain why its so bad."

Laria received a few glares from the players.

"Then at the end I give them points, which don't mean a thing." Laria continued, "Yup the points don't mean a thing, just like the Halo video games."

"You're still on about the Halo thing?" Seto said, he and Mokuba rolled their eyes. Ever since Ryou and Malik gotten _Halo 2_ they hadn't spent any time with Laria.

"S.A.R.A.H. will prevail!" Laria exclaimed.

"Who's Sarah?" asked Atemu.

"S.A.R.A.H. isn't a person; it's the Society to Assassinate, Ruin, and Annihilate Halo," Laria said quickly, Atemu stared at her, "What!"

"Nothing!"

"Good, now we'll move on to our first game… Questions Only!"

"We do this like every time," Seto groaned as the players stood up.

"Shut up!" Laria growled, "It's the easiest game to play! I'm giving Moky a feel for what's going on before I dive into the hard stuff."

"But I've seen all the games before," Mokuba said as he and Seto went to one side of the stage. Atemu and Joey went to the other side.

"Shut up!" Laria said again. "You're going to play Questions Only and you're gonna like it!"

The players, and audience, were silent.

"Good, now your scene is, 'Your getting ready to go to Prom'," Laria said, "Take it away."

Seto and Atemu stepped on stage.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Atemu asked.

"Is it supposed too?"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes, yes I am," Seto grinned, having gotten to insult the Pharaoh, even if he did get buzzed our in the process. He and Mokuba switched places.

"Aren't you a little short to go to prom?"

"Would you believe that…" Mokuba growled when he couldn't think of anything to say and Laria buzzed him out. He switched with Seto again.

"Are you my date?" asked Seto.

"Don't you know?"

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't?"

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Do you have one?"

"I— shoot!"

Laria buzzed Atemu out and he traded places with Joey.

"Have you tasted the punch?" asked Seto.

"Is it spiked?"

"How'd you know?"

"Can't you tell?"

"How?"

"By the… aw crap!"

Laria buzzed and Joey switched with Atemu.

"Want to come streak with me?"

Seto gave Atemu a dirty look and walked off stage. Laria buzzed and Mokuba stepped on stage.

"You again?" asked Atemu. Mokuba was going to answer but Laria buzzed the scene over. The players returned to their seats.

"Alright, great game," Laria said, "10 points for Atemu."

"Only ten?"

"Only people with a fan base get big points," said Seto. Atemu glared again.

"Be right back after these commercials!" Laria said, "Don't go away!"

**---Just because I'm nice and everything I'm going to give you a gift. I present to all of you a part from my novel, _The Sad Cake_.**

Cold blue eyes stared out over the waves that crashed into the sides of the ship. _The Sad Cake_, the most feared vessel to ever sail the mighty Lake Michigan. Standing on deck looking out over the water, the wind blowing through her dark mahogany brown hair, was Cap'n Bootstraps.

She heard the soft _tap, tap, tap_ coming from behind her. Without turning around the Captain knew who it was, her trusted First Mate, Peg Leg. A pirate with shoulder length brown hair and thick glasses that made her look like a real book worm. She had only one good leg; the other had been lost in a freak badger accident and was replaced with a wooden one.

"Cap'n," Peg Leg called.

"Aye," Bootstraps said, narrowing her eyes. This had better be important.

"Me just got word from Crows Nest," Peg Leg said, "There be a small merchant ship approachin' from the east."

Bootstraps turned to the First Mate with a grin.

"Then what ye be waitin' for?" the Captain asked, "Make ready for plunderin'."

**Hope you like! ---**


	26. Film, Theater, and TV Styles

**---Well, its about 5:30 in the morning, I've been up since 4:30, I went to bed last night around 11:00, and I haven't really slept in a long time.**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**_

**Many people have requested Scenes From a Hat. I was not really planning to put that in this time, but I will if, _AND ONLY IF_, people request some scenes for it. **

**Back to the regular review comments.**

**Chibi Millenia Phantom – Thanks, but I don't like pudding, in fact I despise it and regularly call it one of the top five roots of all evil. **

**Togaklutz – yes, in fact I do love that Sarah actually stands for something. Mmm coffee**

**Blue-eyes-magic – glad I'm back too**

**Atemu's Lover – Mmm fire sugar – I mean, what, oh yeah update!**

**WeirdPerson – Wow cool a publishing company! I'm in! The Sad Cake will indeed be a very good book (If I finish it)**

**Voices10 – Happy (very) belated birthday!**

**Dannyp.Kaiba – I'll post the summary of The Sad Cake in the next chapter. **

**Computerfreak101 – Welcome back, and you still deserve to read my story. Anyone can read my story! Whose Line is not prejudice (with the exception of Spam cause she stole my characters and story idea). I know I have already talk about your review in the review I sent you, but now I can have everyone see it. **

TO HAVE 100 EPISODES OF WHOSE LINE WOULD BE AWESOME, BUT IT CAN ONLY HAPPEN WITH HELP AND SUPPORT FROM MY FANS. IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS, SCENES, OR JUST ANYTHING THEY WOULD LIKE TO SEE PLEASE PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW. I CANNOT DO THIS ALL ON MY OWN, THERE IS ONLY SO MANY THINGS ONE PERSON CAN THINK OF. I WILL DO WHOSE LINE AS LONG AS I CAN; YOUR SUPPORT WILL GREATLY INCREASE THAT TIME.

**AriEmeralstar – The game you're thinking of is Three Headed Broadway star. I did do that once, long ago. It was the original ending song to the third part of Whose Line, but I changed it because it didn't look good, and Pirate Drinking Song was way better. I already have an idea for the song I want to do at the end of this Whose Line, so perhaps if I make a seventh part I'll do it.**

**Meditation6 – I'm glad someone enjoyed the fact that all of Atemu's fans disappeared, I seemed to forgot that just about EVERYONE that reads Whose Line is a Atemu fan.**

**Well, because its almost 6 am now, and still no sleep, on with the chapter!---**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six  
****Film, Theater, and TV Styles**

During the break only Mokuba could be found back stage. Lying on the floor he stared at the ceiling, unblinkingly. A door opened and the smallest Kaiba sat up as Laria walked in.

"Hey Moky," she smiled, "How's it going?"

"I don't know," Mokuba shrugged, "Whose Line is harder then it looks."

"Well that's only cause you're playing with professionals now," Laria said.

"You'd call them professionals?"

"Not really, but you have to call them something."

* * *

Back on stage everything was just the same old same old, host at desk, players in chairs.

"Welcome back to _Whose Line is it Anyway_; the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter," Laria smiled, "Yup, just like how many _Whose Lines_ you've been on, it just doesn't matter."

"What if you've been on all of them?" Seto asked.

"Nope, still doesn't matter."

"Damn."

"Well let us move on to our next game… Film, Theater, and TV Styles!"

"Wow, actually a game we haven't played before," Atemu said.

"I usually try to get at least one new game in with each time," Laria shrugged, "Damn Bakura."

"Bakura?" Joey asked, "What does Bakura have to do with anything?"

"Uh…" Laria blinked, "Our next game is for Seto, Atemu, and Joey."

The three players gave Laria a weird look and stood up, stepping into center stage.

"Now," Laria explained, "In this game you have to act out a scene, but to add a twist to it, I'll buzz in and give you different styles of film or TV to act with."

"Why do these games keep getting harder?" asked Joey.

"I knew I shouldn't have picked you Mutt," Laria sighed, turning to the audience, "Now, I need suggestions for styles of film, theater or TV."

"South Park!" said AriNekoGoMu.

"Soap Opera!" suggested togaklutz.

"Musical!" Blue-eyes-magic said.

"School Play!" said voices10.

"Sci-Fi!" suggested KIT-KIT.

"Ok, ok, I think that's enough." Laria said writing them down quickly, she stopped and looked at what she wrote "There is no way I'll be able to read these."

"Can you ever read your writing?" Seto teased.

"Oh shut up," Laria said rolling your eyes, "let's get the game started. Your scene is that you are duelist lost on Duelist Kingdom. Just start out as normal and I'll buzz in with the different styles."

"Which way is Pegasus's Castle again?" Joey asked, starting the scene.

"I don't know, maybe if _someone_ hadn't have lost the map," Seto said eyeing Atemu.

"I thought it made a very nice origami crane." Atemu said defiantly.

**_BUZZ_**

"Musical," Laria said.

"_Which way do we go? I do not know!_" Joey sang, very off-key, "_Look yonder my friend! Does that look like snow?_"

"_The snow, it reminds me of my love for you_," Seto sang sweetly to Joey, Laria gagged violently.

"_I LOVE CHEESE_!" Atemu added loudly.

**_BUZZ_**

"South Park," said Laria.

"You can't love him, I love him!" Atemu said in a very high voice pretending to kick Joey. The blond fell over and mumbled something incoherent.

"Oh my god!" Seto gasped in a high voice as well, "You killed Kenny!"

**_BUZZ_**

"Sci-fi."

"Wait a second," Seto said glancing around, "This isn't Duelist Kingdom!"

"Your right!" Atemu gasped.

"It seems we've been transported to dun dun dun Heson!" exclaimed Seto.

"Oh no, there's something wrong with Kenny," Atemu said, pointing to Joey whose was now getting up.

"Ha Ha You cannot kill me," Joey laughed, "For I am an alien!"

Seto and Atemu both gasped.

**_BUZZ_**

"Soap Opera."

"There's not enough room on this planet for all three of us," Joey said walking dramatically towards the camera, "One of you has to leave Heson."

"You can't make me leave, Kenny," Seto said placing a hand on Joey's shoulder, "No one's ever told you, but… I am your father."

"I guess that means I have to go," Atemu said turning away from the other too, "But Kenny, before I go I must tell you, I am carrying your baby."

**_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_**

"Well, I'm going to stop it right there," Laria said as the players went back to their seats, "before it gets even more disturbing."

"At least no one got kissed," said Atemu.

"Thank Ra," Laria said, "twenty points to Atemu for pointing that out."

"Yes!"

"Well that's all for now," said Laria, "We'll be back for more Whose Line after this commercial break!"

**

* * *

**

**---Dear Assistant Principal,**

**Words cannot begin to express how sorry I am that your espresso maker was severely damaged by my comically brilliant but nonetheless sadistic prank. How could I have known that the Zamboni I was riding in would go so far out of control? And while it is true that I should not have pointed it in the direction of your 1/16 sized replica of the Statue of Liberty, complete with light bulb in the torch, you must understand that it was all meant in fun. The subsequent carnage that I caused is beyond my ability to fathom, and I must therefore humbly ask your forgiveness. I know that you are perfectly within your rights to take my firstborn, but I ask you to remember all the good times we've had, joshing around at the bowling alley, and to remember that I am first and foremost your only possible match should you ever need a bone marrow transplant. I think that counts for more than one prank, especially one that I am going to use again on someone else. **

**Sincerely,  
****Laria K.**

**(A little something from Corn – The OTHER White Meat's bio page, go check it out, I find it very interesting.)---**


	27. Scenes from a Hat and 60 Second Alphabet

**---Give Peace A Dance!**

**Special Thanks to Sen-nen Chi Yasha, Computerfreak101, Chibi Millenia Phantom, Yugirules, and Dragonmastergurl for today's Scenes From A Hat.**

**Happy Birthday to Chibi Millenia Phantom and Dragonmastergurl!**

**WeirdPerson – Yes, I have seen half an episode of The Green Screen show, I must say it is as funny as Whose Line, if not funnier!**

**Melodicmoonstar89 – it sounds like a good game, but I want to protect the Whose Line-ness by sticking with traditional Whose Line games.**

**Meditation6 – Haha! I cannot believe you mentioned the Dark Magician being conceited; I practically died laughing when I read that!**

**Computerfreak101 – AHHH! YOU CALLED ME LAR! (_Cries_)**

**Faust IX – Doom… Warriors…? Who are they? Oo;;;**

**Kiku Okassu – My biggest fan? You have a lot of competition to be the "Biggest Fan". Writing a Whose Line story really is not stealing since technically there was many Whose Line stories on before I posted mine. Whose Line is a very common thing, which makes it easy for it to become popular, yet hard at the same time. I cannot wait to read your story, I am sure it's bond to be great!**

**KIT-KIT – That's cool that you know CORN. I wish some people from my school got on but there are none that I know of, except Princess Nymphadora, but she doesn't count because she stole my story idea and she sucks at writing.**

**Moon'sHope – Your catch phrase? I wonder what that is?**

**Wow, it didn't take me long with this chapter, and it probably wont take me long to do the next chapter either, I know exactly what I'm going to do with it.---**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven  
****Scenes from a Hat and 60 Second Alphabet**

"I over heard Laria talking to her fans," Bakura said from the backstage doorway to the exit. The players that were gathered backstage looked up at him, "She's planning to do a hundred of these Whose Line things."

"A hundred?" Seto exclaimed, after that he was completely speechless.

"Wow, I think that sounds like fun," Mokuba smiled, Seto gapped at him.

"Seto, I think you're brother has lost it," Joey commented.

"Ha," Atemu laughed, "The only one that has lost it is Laria."

"That's the understatement of the century," Seto muttered, finally able to speak again.

"Yeah, but its true," said Atemu, "First she doesn't do a Whose Line in weeks, then she starts up again and now she's planning to do a hundred!"

"And she keeps muttering about me," Bakura added.

"Yeah, like its odd that someone's muttering about you," Atemu said coolly.

"In fact," Bakura growled at the former Pharaoh, "It is, I haven't done anything! I haven't even been apart of Whose Line since the second one!"

"You know," said Seto, "That is true. Plus Laria keeps talking as if Bakura was in the last Whose Line, but the only people in the last one was me, Yugi, Atemu, and that one chick."

"Serenity," Joey growled, "You know, my sister!"

"Whatever mutt," Seto said rolling his eyes, "It's not important."

"What's not important?" Laria asked, as she appeared in the doorway that lead to the stage.

"Nothing," Seto said quickly.

"No!" Bakura interrupted "This is nothing!"

Laria gave Bakura a quizzical look.

"_WHY DO YOU HATE ME_?" Bakura screamed, pointing at the Authoress angrily.

"Two words, Tomb Robber, two words!" Laria laughed, counting them slowly on her fingers, "_PLOT. HOLE._"

"Plot what?" Bakura asked.

Laria froze, wide eyed when she realized what she had said.

"You heard nothing!" Laria shrieked, "Now everyone get on stage now!"

"But I—"

"Everyone but _you_!" Laria growled, pointing at Bakura as everyone else scampered through the door and to their seats on the stage.

* * *

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway," Laria greeted cheerfully, the players were still scared, and very confused, about what had happened backstage, "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. We've got a lot of Whose Line for you so we'll get on to our first game, Scenes From a Hat."

All four players stood up, Seto and Mokuba went to one side of the stage while Atemu and Joey went to the other side.

"We all know how this game works right," Laria said pulling Shadii's turban out from under the Whose Line Desk, "Before the show started we asked our audience to right down scenes they'd like to see, and we pick the best ones and put them in this hat and see how many our players can act out."

With that, Laria stuck her hand into the turban and pulled out a slip of paper.

"_'Weird things to break out in song about.'_"

Joey stepped on stage.

"_I… passed… a stone day, I passed a stone today!_"

Laria buzzed him out and he was replaced by Mokuba.

"_I'm sure enough to say, that my brother is gay. All the guys say hooray, because my brother is gay!_"

The audience erupted in cheers as Laria buzzed him out. Seto once again gapped at his younger brother as he rejoined him on the side of the stage and gave Laria a high five.

"Great job Moky!" Laria laughed pulled another slip of paper from the turban, "_'Things that would make the Whose Line cast pee their pants in fright.'_"

Atemu stepped on stage.

"Welcome to THE HUNDREDTH EPISODE OF WHOSE LINE!" Atemu emphasized the last part by waving his hands.

Laria buzzed him out and pulled another slip of paper from the turban.

"_'Unusual words found in a Canadian dictionary.'_"

Atemu stepped on stage again, pretending to hold a book.

"Placebo Donut… anything from Tim Horton's."

Laria buzzed and Seto took Atemu's place, also pretending to hold a book.

"Clone… all the buildings in Toronto."

Laria buzzed and Seto stepped off stage.

"Ok, one last scene," Laria said pulling the last slip of paper out of the turban, "_'Announcements that will make the audience boo.'_"

Mokuba stepped on stage.

"My brother is not gay!"

The audience, mainly the Yaoi Seto shippers, booed loudly. Laria buzzed several time indicating that the game was over. All the players returned to their seats.

"At this point I usually award points;" Laria said solemnly, "But Joey is actually starting to believe in them."

Joey glared at the Authoress.

"Ok, now let's move onto our next game…60 Second Alphabet!" Laria said, "This one is for Seto, Mokuba, and Atemu."

The three players stood up and stepped onto the stage.

"Ok in this game the players have to make up a scene but each line has to start with next letter of the alphabet."

"Yeah, yeah, Lar, we've played this before." Seto sighed.

"Fine, Mr. Know-It-All," Laria said turning to the audience, "What letter should they start with?"

"P!" suggested Kiku Okassu.

"G!" said Faust IX

"A!" Sen-nen Chi Yasha said.

"R!" suggested Landi McClellan.

"R, that's good enough!" Laria said turning back to the players, "Ok 60 second alphabet. You're scene is Seto and Atemu are locked in an epic Shadow Game that is starting to go completely awry. Starting the letter R, take it away."

"Right," Atemu said, starting the scene, "So it's my turn then?"

"So you think!" said Seto.

"Take him out Big Brother!" Mokuba cheered from the sideline.

"Understand will you that we're having a Shadow Game here," Atemu said to Mokuba.

"Very well, I'll just have to cheer louder."

"What was that?" Seto asked quickly.

"Xylophone music!" Atemu exclaimed.

"You hear it too?"

"Zounds!" Mokuba exclaimed, "Why is there xylophone music in the Shadow Realm."

"Alright," Atemu said, "if we just stick together."

"But we're in the middle of a duel!" said Seto.

"Couldn't you just finish it later?" Mokuba asked, sounding scared.

"Duels aren't important right now," Atemu said, "I think something strange is going on now and we should leave before something bad happens and we all die because that would be awful and…"

Atemu mumbled off into silence.

"Elephant?" Seto asked, "Did you see an elephant?"

"Fine," Atemu said, "When I was little I used to see purple elephants, I used to name them… what was it?"

"Geoff?"

"Harry?"

"Ingrid?"

"Just when I thought the past was gone it comes back," Atemu said sadly.

"Kind of reminds me of us, Big Brother," said Mokuba.

"Let's comfort him." Seto said giving Atemu a hug.

"Mokuba, your brother is so great!"

"No kidding?"

"Oh now what are we going to do?"

"Perhaps we should finish our duel."

"Quite a good idea."

"Right," said Atemu with a smile, "So it's my turn then?"

Laria buzzed the scene over and the player returned to there seats.

"Great game guys great game!" Laria said excitedly, "G-G man G-G!"

"What is your problem?"

"We'll return after this commercial break with more Whose Line!"

* * *

**---Like I promised in the last chapter, here is the summary to my novel, _The Sad Cake_.**

**Warning: If you're looking for well thought out plot lines, predictability, and explanations… You're reading the wrong book.**

**It was just a simple football game, a simple rivalry among schools… until Laria got her hands on the situation. With help from her Notebook she twists this simple concept into an epic high seas adventure… upon The Great lakes.**

**Cap'n Bootstraps and her crew of miscreants aboard _The Sad Cake_ control the Mighty Michigan. Until a rival ship from the Huron, _The Jolly Ranger_, decide that Bootstraps is more suited to be marooned then captain. Now Bootstraps sets out on a journey to take out the Jolly Rangers that leads her to discover the truths of her past, and the downfall of the greatest pirate ship to ever sail The Great Lakes.---**


	28. Greatest Hits

**---I think that this is the longest chapter of Whose Line so far. Eight pages before my extra notes and comments!**

**Thief Akefia – Nice to see you again! Mmm donuts! ( o )**

**Weird Person – Yay!**

**Meditation6 – I was going to have Atemu believe in the points but I felt that I pick on him too much, I think I have seen that episode (who knows, I have seen _A LOT_ of episodes), I am trying to stay away from using ideas from, or close to the show because someone complained about it one time. Nevertheless, oh well, I might do something like that; I am always looking for point things to say. Oh yeah and the "WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" is one of my favorite lines too.**

**Computerfreak101 – It's a bad thing, only Seto is allowed to call me '_Lar_'. Because of this people have come up with other nicknames for me, such as, _La-chan_, _Larry_, and, my ex-boyfriends favorite, _Grandma_ (do not ask). Really, you can call me about anything but Lar. Thanks! About the New Flash, the game really loses its affect if you cannot watch the newsperson make a fool of themselves while the thing is playing is in the background. It would be hard to right it affectively enough; I do not think I am that talented.**

**Dragonmastergurl – And since I used your idea I present to you the Tripod of Achievement!**

**Voices10 – just like the show? Wow, I am good. **

**Bakuraisahottie – Personally I liked your old name better, this new one is too cliché, but that is just my opinion.**

**GodSpongeAddict – As you wish. Glad you like the story!**

**KIT-KIT – thanks for the idea and being my 550th reviewer! Congrads! **

**Dark Magician Grrl – Glad you like my book, I cannot wait to finish it so you can read the whole thing! And it is sad that no one in this Whose Line got kissed. Maybe I'll have two kisses in the next Whose Line.**

**Laura J. Rie – Glad to know I am not that only one that spells crappy, Hehehe.**

**AriEmeraldstar – That's just one of the many questions about the book, but trust me… not much of it makes real sense.**

**ATadObessive46 – Awww I hate people who are not 'gifted'.**

**Sen-nen Chi Yasha – Film Noir, I've thought about it, maybe I'll do it eventually.**

**Graciie – I don't really want to do that because (Too lazy to type it all out, read the comments about Computerfreak101)**

**Chibigirls – Moky is ten. And no, I haven't done a Whose Line without Seto, and I don't plan on it. Seto has become the "Ryan Stiles" of this Whose Line, and Atemu is like "Colin Mochrie". **

**Moon'sHope – Wow, that's almost like my catch phrase, except mine is "I love cheese, but I hate it" **

**Ok, now on the extremely long chapter of Whose Line, enjoy!---**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight  
****Greatest Hits**

Bakura stalked through the back hallways of the Whose Line set. He was on a mission, a mission to hunt down Laria and force her in to telling what had made her all neurotic this time, and why it had to involve him. Either that or find some food, which ever came first.

So far, he had been all over the set looking for the Authoress and hadn't found her. In fact, just after the break started nobody had seen Laria. She had just, vanished.

_Maybe she disappeared into that… pot thingy she was talking about,_ thought Bakura.

The hallway was getting dark. He must have stumbled upon a long lost, unused part of the Whose Line set. He heard some noise coming from a broom closet on his right. He opened the door to see several men tied up. There was a fat guy with thick glasses and a black guy tied to a chair; a tall freaky looking guy tied a smaller, bald Canadian looking guy, and another guy with glasses that reminded Bakura strangely of a bunny laid on the floor, but he wasn't moving.

They all looked ecstatic to see Bakura in the doorway, then confused and angry when Bakura growled at them.

"You are not Laria."

The Millennium Ring that hung from Bakura's neck glowed brightly and all their souls were sent to the Shadow Realm. The spirit smirked triumphantly as they all slumped over lifelessly. He slammed the door shut.

At this moment, Bakura was just about to turn around and head back when he heard someone further down the hall muttering. Drawing closer, he could start to make out what they were saying.

"Iwillnotspeakoftheplotholeagain… Iwillnotspeakoftheplotholeagain… Iwillnotspeakoftheplotholeagain…"

He knew that voice, and sure enough, the hallway came to a dead end and curled up in a ball on the floor was…

"_LARIA_!"

"_AFRICA_!" Laria screamed looking up at the spirit, shocked, "Ra Bakura, you scared me! What are you doing back here!"

"I could ask the same of you, _Ms. Authoress_," Bakura said, his last few words dripping with sarcasm.

"I… I… I'm doing nothing!" Laria said standing up to face Bakura.

"Oh really, then why are you all the way back here? Why are you muttering about some plot hole? _WHY DO YOU HATE ME!_" Bakura asked again, glaring at Laria. Laria didn't say anything she just merely returned the glare, though tears started to form in her bright blue eyes. "_TELL ME!_"

"_NEVER!_" Laria shrieked, running past Bakura.

"_GET BACK HERE!_"

Bakura chased Laria through the hallway and all the way back to the main stage, where everyone was now gathered as they waiting for the host to return and finish the show.

Laria emerged from the hallway, stopping to look for the best possible way out, Bakura appeared behind her.

"You can't run forever Laria," Bakura said coolly, catching his breath, "You're going to have to tell me sometime."

All eyes were on the pair as Laria turned around to face Bakura, tears streaming down her face.

"I had a dream! A dream where you! You and your _STUPID_ plans to steal my notebook that sucked all of Whose Line into a plot hole and sent it to another dimension where boy bands play instruments and Marik wanted to play tidily-winks _THEN_ I save Whose Line but you just screw it up again and send me and Seto to the No Where and Tea wouldn't stop complaining and Atemu was acting all queer and doing the Can-Can and…" At this moment, Laria just rambled off into something that wasn't the least bit understandable.

Everyone was stunned.

"Boy Bands?"

"Tidily-winks?"

"Can-Can?"

"Wait a second," Bakura rolled his eyes, "You've been all whacked out because of a dream!"

"It was a very realistic dream!"

Bakura, as well as Atemu, Joey, and half the audience instantly laughed hysterically at her. Laria sobbed and ran off towards backstage.

"Wait!" Seto called, "What about Whose Line?"

"I don't care!" Laria cried, "Find someone else to host!"

With that, Laria disappeared again.

A sudden silence fell over the Whose Line stage, broken only by Atemu.

"I call host!"

"No you don't!" Seto yelled, glaring at the former Pharaoh, "You laughed at her, you don't deserve to be host."

"It was just a dream," Atemu said as Seto walked over to Laria's desk to read the last card.

"No one's ever laughed at any of your dreams," Joey said.

"What dreams?" Atemu asked skeptically.

"The one with the monkey and the pudding."

"_I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN_!"

Joey chuckled.

"Besides," Seto continued holding the card up, "Me, you and the mutt have to be in the last game, which leaves only one person able to be host."

They all looked at the youngest Kaiba. Mokuba grinned.

"Wow, my first Whose Line and I'm already host! I must be the greatest player ever!"

"Don't get your hopes up kid," Atemu muttered, "You're only host because Laria is too busy having an episode."

Mokuba's grinned faded as he shuffled over to the Whose Line Desk and sat down.

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone was situated and ready for Whose Line to begin again. Mokuba sat at the Whose Line desk, Atemu and Joey sat on stools on stage while Seto stood off next to them.

"Welcome back to _Whose Line is it Anyway_," Mokuba said, "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points are completely useless just like Saxophone proof armor when fighting the Brass."

"He hee, nice one," chuckled Atemu.

"Today's winner is… Me I guess cause I get to be host and everyone else has to play another game." Mokuba said, "Now we're going to move on to our last game… Greatest Hits!"

"Wow a Whose Line without a Hoedown or Irish Drinking song," said Seto.

"Or kissing," Atemu added.

"All we need to do now is get rid of Kaiba and the game will be prefect," said Joey.

"Shut up mutt," Seto grumbled, "Everyone knows Whose Line is popular because of me."

"Whatever Kaiba," Joey growled.

"You guys talk to much," Mokuba said interrupting them, "No wonder Laria yells at you so much."

All the players glared at the youngest Kaiba.

"Ah, good silence," Mokuba sighed, "Now I can explain the game."

"So get on with it!"

"Ok the point of the game is that you, Atemu and Joey, are TV voice-over people talking about the latest compilation album and Seto is going to try to sing snippets of the song." Mokuba turned to the audience "Now what I need is a group of people you normally wouldn't sing about."

"Congressmen!" said Chibigirls.

"Teachers!" Graciie suggested.

"Marching Band!" yelled GodSpongeAddict.

"Ooo, Marching Band sounds good!" Mokuba grinned turning back to the players, "Ok, the name of your album is '_Songs of the Marching Band_', good luck!"

"Hi, we'll return you to this special presentation of '_Randomness: the Missing Food Group_' right after this." Atemu said.

"But now we've got a great offer for you!" added Joey.

"That's right!" said Atemu, "As long as there has been music there have been bands marching and playing that music, and with that came music about the bands that march and play music—"

"In short," Joey said, stopping Atemu's rambling, "We've collected six hundred and thirty songs on six CD's all about the Marching Band."

"Wow, those must be really big CD's!"

"You bet they are!"

"Growing up as a teen in the 70's I loved that great music from The Moody Blues."

Joey gave Atemu a weird look, Atemu returned the look.

"Go with it," said Joey.

"And that one song that I will never for get is that great, Moody Blues hit," Atemu paused, "'_Days in Black Cotton'._"

Music that sounded like _Night in White Satin_ started to play and Seto sang along with it, making the words up as he went.

"_Days in black cotton  
__Marching around the field  
__Even though I don't want to  
__I never yield  
__Sleep I've never missed  
__In times before  
__Now I'm at Band Camp  
__And I want to snore  
__But I love band  
__Yes, I love band!_"

"That sure brings back memories," Atemu sighed.

"I bet it does."

"So, Joey how much would you except to pay for a six CD set like this?" Atemu asked.

"Oh I'd pay up words of two hundred dollars!" Joey said, Atemu chuckled at him, "But then again, I'm just an idiot!"

"Yes, Joey, yes you are," Atemu laughed, "But did you know that this set is only twenty dollars!"

"Get out!"

"That's right!"

"No, seriously, get out!"

"Well if you want me to leave," Atemu muttered getting up.

"No no, you big lug!" Joey laughed, "Get back here!"

"Ok," Atemu sat down again.

"You know, all this talk of leaving reminds me of my days in the army," said Joey.

"You were in the army!"

"Well, for a day," Joey said, "Just long enough to learn this great patriotic song, _'Battle Hymn of the Band'_."

A song that sounded like Battle Hymn of the Band started to play and Seto sang again.

"_Mine eyes have seen the glory of the marching of the Band;  
__While at attention they are forced to stand.  
__Through heat and rain and hail they march over the land;  
__The Band is marching on._

_Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__The Band is marching on._

_I have seen the Band marching to the football field;  
__Even if it's four below they will never yield.  
__With the flags, the drums and the instruments they wield;  
__The Band goes marching on._

_Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__The Band is marching on._

_I have read the music that the Band shall play;  
__Under the direction of Mrs. McRae.  
__And throughout the noise you can hear the Band Geeks say;  
__Our Band is marching on._

_Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__The Band is marching on._

_They have sounded forth the trumpets that play loud;  
__Even when they are sounding bad, they are always proud.  
__To be a Band Geek to the end, this is what they vowed;  
__The Band goes marching on._

_Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__The Band is marching on._

_In the beauty of the music that the Band plays sweet;  
__One can always tell that they will not be beat.  
__You know that with out music one will never be complete;  
__While Band is marching on._

_Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__Glory! Glory!  
__Hallelujah!  
__The Band is marching on_."

Mokuba buzzed the game over.

"Does that mean Whose Line is over now?" Seto asked.

"I guess so."

"Good," Seto said heading back stage to check on his sister.

"This is Mokuba Kaiba saying goodnight, goodnight."

**---I do not own The Moody Blues, Nights in White Satin, or The Battle Hymn of the Republic. I do however own the parodies of the songs, yes I wrote them, go me. **

**And so concludes another episode of Whose Line, only 94 to go.---**


	29. More Whose Line

**---Everybody loves Magical Chicken, its good to eat and its finger lickin'**

**I'm very sorry it took me so long to update! I've just had so many things going on right now I haven't had the ambition to write Whose Line. But I don't want to hear any of you complain cause I've put up two new stories and fixed most of my older ones. **

**Well has now outlawed me to answer my reviews here, which in a good way saves me typing time, and a bad way loses the excitement of getting your review replied to in this great story of mine… Do you guys feel excited when that happens? I would, but that's just me.**

**So now I'll reply to reviews with the little replier thingy. Just so you know, I don't reply to all my reviews, only the ones I feel need to be replied to… If I replied to everyone I'd never have time for anything else (_Sweat drop_)---**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine  
****More Whose Line**

"Laria?" Bakura asked as he cautiously made his way backstage. He found said Authoress lying on the couch.

"It's over…" Laria mumbled, "All of it… gone…"

"What the hell are talking about?" Bakura asked, standing over her. Laria looked up at the white haired spirit.

"Whose Line, it's all over now…" Laria said, "No one's going to listen to me now… Especially now that they know I freaked because of a dream."

"Not everyone knows about," Bakura said, not really sure why he was comforting Laria, "Plus, everyone has some skeletons in their closest."

Laria stared up at Bakura, who stared back… an uneasy silence fell over the room.

"Whose Line is doomed."

"No it's not," Bakura said forcefully, "I'll host the next one for you; I can get those losers to listen!"

"Oh thank you Bakura!" Laria squealed as she jumped up and gave the spirit a big hug, back to her old chipper self, "I'll go tell everyone to get ready for the next show!"

With that the Authoress ran off to the stage. Bakura stood backstage with a horrified look on his face.

"… What have I done…?"

* * *

Bakura and Laria stood on stage with the four new players.

"Well, I was going to give up on Whose Line, since I know that you all hate it so much," Laria said to them, "But since Bakura so generously offered to host this next show, well, how could I resist!"

All of the players shot the white haired spirit a glare.

"I… I… I…"

"I know, it's wonderful isn't it!" Laria beamed, skipping off to her seat in the audience, "Have fun!"

* * *

Bakura sat at the Whose Line desk while the rest of the players sat in their seat on the stage, still glaring at him for saving Whose Line.

"Hello and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway," Bakura said, ignoring the looks he was receiving, "Lets introduce today's players… _'Think of Me'_ Ryou Bakura!"

Everyone in the audience cheered loudly for him.

"_'Angel of Music'_ Marik Ishtar!"

Marik fan girls and boys cheered wildly.

"_'The Point of No Return'_ Atemu!"

Basically everyone that has reviewed this story cheer, because it seems everyone's a fan of him, I don't know why.

"And, _'Prima Dona'_ Seto Kaiba!"

Mostly people just laughed at him for that.

"Like I said, this is Whose Line is it Anyway, if you don't know how the game works then you shouldn't be reading this," Bakura said.

"Bakura," Laria said, "Be nice."

"I don't do nice."

"Awww, for me please?"

"Bah! Fine!" Bakura said, "If you've never seen the show before the players here come down and make up everything off the top of their heads and then I give them these fake points that have no meaning, just like the word _'Skutt'_, it just doesn't mean anything."

"But it's a fun name to call people," Marik chuckled.

"Ok, I guess we'll move onto our first game now," Bakura said shuffling through the cards on his desk, "60 Second Alphabet!"

"These games are getting repetitive," Seto said, "Lar, can I quit the game now?"

"Do you think they don't get repetitive on the regular show?" Laria asked from the audience.

"I wouldn't know," Seto growled "I haven't seen an episode of the real show since we started playing these stupid games."

"PLAY THE GAME!"

"Yes, what Laria said," Bakura looked at his card, "Alright this game is for Marik and Atemu."

The two got up and stepped into the center stage.

"You've played this before, you make up a scene and the first letter of each line has to be the next letter of the alphabet, blah blah blah…"

"Yeah, we get it," Marik said.

"Good," Bakura turned to the audience, "What letter should we start with?"

"G!"

"A!"

"K!"

"V!"

"V, lets go with that," Bakura said turning back to the players with grin feeling extra mean today, "Alright, your scene is…"

Bakura growled as he read the scene, it ruined his whole plan.

"…_'You're boycotting the new Xbox 360'_…"

"Video games suck!" Marik yelled pretending to hold up a picket sign.

"What he said!" Atemu said holding a picket sign also.

"Xbox should burn in hell!" Marik yelled again.

"You really think this is going to work?" Atemu questioned.

"Zounds!" Marik exclaimed, "It's got to work!"

"Alright," Atemu said going back to picketing.

"Besides," Marik continued, "It can't hurt."

"Can't hurt?" Atemu exclaimed, "We could get sued!"

"Do you really think we'll get sued for boycotting the Xbox 360?" Marik asked skeptically.

"Everyone gets sued—Wait, did you say 360?" Atemu blinked, "How'd I miss versions 2 through 359?"

"Frank, get with the times," Marik said, "Technology goes by fast now."

"Gosh."

"Thirty seconds!" Bakura yelled.

"Here, help me with this sign," Marik said as he and Atemu pretend to hold up a big sign, "This'll show them what's what."

Atemu looked at the sign.

"Is it supposed to say 'I love my banana'?"

"Jesus!" Marik exclaimed looking at the sign himself, "That's not what its supposed to say at all!"

"Kind of gay if you ask me," Atemu snickered.

"Mind your own business, Frank," Marik growled.

"Nick, is there something you want to tell me?" Atemu asked placing a comforting hand on Marik's shoulder.

"Oh, Frank, I've kept it in so long," Marik sobbed.

"Problems like this usually drive a man to insanity," said Atemu comfortingly.

"Quit acting like its such a big deal."

"Reason with me."

"Shouldn't we get back to the—"

**_BUZZ_**

Atemu and Marik gave Bakura an odd look.

"We didn't finish the scene yet, baka Tomb Robber," Atemu said.

"You ran out of time, baka Pharaoh," Bakura smirked.

"Time?" Atemu asked, "There's a time limit?"

"It is called _'**60 Second** Alphabet'_," said Marik heading back to his seat.

"Oh…" Atemu went to sit down again as well.

"Well that's ten points to Marik," Bakura said, "Since he actually listens, and we'll be right back with more Whose Line after this commercial break!"

**---What are you typing so furiously in there?---**


	30. Even More Scenes From a Hat

**---That bear has a _hat_ on!**

**All right, this chapter is short, but it is still good I think. I am kind of rushing this Whose Line because I want to get the song before Christmas (or sometime around there) but the song is always the last game of the show. **

**All the scenes for this chapter came from Vulpix1000, thanks! **

**Ah, there's not much to talk about here anymore so I'll let you read the chapter.---**

**Chapter Thirty  
****Even More Scenes from a Hat**

"I can't believe you Bakura!" Atemu yelled as soon as the players were backstage away from the Authoress.

"What?" Bakura asked indignantly.

"You know what," Seto said sternly, lounging down on the couch

"Oh, yay, Bakura saved Whose Line!" Marik said imitating Laria. "Isn't that **_so_** wonderful!"

Marik, Atemu, and Seto laughed while Bakura shot them each a death glare.

"It's ok yami," Ryou said patting Bakura's shoulder, stopping abruptly when he, too, was glared at, "I—I think its great that you saved Whose Line."

Everyone commenced at glaring at the hikari then.

"I l-like Whose Li-line…" Ryou squeaked.

A silence fell over the room.

And a random tumble weed rolled by, leaving a piece of paper behind. Bakura picked it up and looked at it. It was Tree Mail.

"That was convenient." Bakura looked around to see maybe where the tumbleweed had come from, or where it went.

"Wait… what?"

"_'Get out here damn it, the shows about to start again.'_" Bakura said reading the Tree Mail. Everyone just stared at him. Bakura glared at them again "You heard the tumbleweed! Get out there!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway?" Bakura said once they were back on stage, "the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, just like the first person voted out of Survivor, no one ever remembers them."

"Does any one remember any body from Survivor that didn't make it to the final four?" asked Seto.

"KEL!"

Everyone jumped as Laria sobbed uncontrollably in her seat.

"IT WAS GRASS!"

"Laria's finally gone off the deep end," Marik muttered.

"No, that's the normal reaction at the mention of Survivor," Seto said.

"Yeah, so we'll be moving on now," Bakura said, trying to ignore Laria's outburst, "With our next game… Scenes from a hat!"

The audience went wild as the four players groaned and stepped on stage, Seto and Ryou stood by the Whose Line desk and Atemu and Marik went the other side.

"We all know how this works," Bakura said producing a turban from under the desk, "We asked our audience to write down scenes they'd like to see and we take the good ones and put them in this hat and see how many our players can act out… or how many times they can completely humiliate themselves."

"Sounds great," Seto muttered.

"Alright your first scene is…" Bakura pulled out a slip of paper, "_'Entries in Atemu's diary.'_"

Marik stepped up pretending to write in a diary.

"And Marik's lips were so soft how could I not want more—"

Bakura buzzed and Marik stepped off stage. Bakura pulled out another slip.

"_Things you will find in the Shadow Realm._"

Seto stepped on stage pretending to be Laria.

"No one will find my Seto Shrine here…"

Bakura buzzed and Seto returned to his spot as Bakura pulled out another slip.

"_What Seto is really doing on his laptop._"

Atemu stepped on stage this time pretending to type on a laptop.

"Dear LariaKaiba, I love this story I have a lot of ideas for you…"

Bakura buzzed him out and pulled out the last slip of paper.

"_Why everyone one is kissing Atemu_."

Ryou stepped on stage and motioned Atemu to join him. As soon as the Pharaoh stepped on stage Ryou pulled him into a heated kiss. As soon as they parted Ryou turned and shrugged.

"I'm just the only one that hasn't kissed him."

Bakura buzzed the scene over and the players returned to their seats.

"Well, that was fun." Bakura said.

"I recall my vote for Marik as the better kisser," Atemu said with a grin, "Ryou is so much better."

"You can't do that!" Marik exclaimed.

"I just did."

"A hundred points then to my hikari for Pharaoh further into Gaydom," Bakura chuckled.

"Yay?" Ryou asked.

"Yay indeed," said Bakura, "And you'll being saying '_yay_' when we return with more Whose Line."

**---Why is the 's' capitalized!---**


	31. Two Lined Vocabulary and Quick Change

**---****Cursive! Foiled Again! **

**Another chapter of Whose Line! Can it be! Yes! Yes it is!**

**Sorry once again for the long wait. Creative juices have been drained. (_Shakes fist at Senior Year of High School_) darn you non-work-ethic! DARN YOU!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, constantly reminding me that I was neglecting the most important job I have, this story. **

**My dad is trying to help with ideas, but do not fear I will try to stay as far away from them as I can.---**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One  
Two Lined Vocabulary and Quick Change**

Laria Kaiba sat back stage, arms crossed and face distorted with anger. Her trusty notebook laid on the other side of the room open to a page that said nothing more then **_'Whose Line Chapter Thirty One'_**.

She had nothing to write. The show had to go on, but it couldn't with no ideas.

The Authoress glared at the offending notebook and growled, producing an effect that left the notebook flaming. She grinned and chuckled as the paper blackened with ash.

"Uh… Laria?"

The Authoress jumped with surprise and looked to see Bakura and the rest of the Whose Line players standing behind her. The notebook went out and Laria dived a crossed the room to retrieve it.

"What is going on here?" Seto asked, embarrassed by his sisters psychotic antics yet again.

"The writers block is killing me, Seto!" Laria cried, cuddling the charred notebook, "I have no ideas! No plots! The only thing I can do is…"

The Authoress sobbed uncontrolled.

"… Is to cancel Whose Line!"

A gasp rang through the air. Cancel Whose Line? She couldn't! She wouldn't! Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Atemu shared a look of the utmost shock and glee, while Ryou knelt down beside the Authoress, trying to comfort her.

"Lar-chan, you just can't cancel Whose Line in the middle of a show," he said.

"There's nothing else I can do," Laria sniffed, "Oh… my fans are going to be so disappointed…"

Ryou glanced from the Authoress to his fellow players, who all looked to be on the verge of a victory dance. He sighed and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, knowing that what he was about to was as bad as suicide.

"Here Lar-chan," Ryou placed the paper in her hands, "This will help you."

Laria unfolded the paper and skimmed it. Immediately her eyes lit up.

"Oh Ryou-chan! These ideas are amazing!"

Ryou beamed as he saw the faces of the players fall. Laria stood up, waving the paper in the air.

"Come on guys! We've got a show to continue!"

* * *

On stage everyone, save for Ryou, looked very disgruntled. 

"Welcome back, unfortunately, to Whose Line is it Anyway," Bakura grumbled.

"Bakura," Laria said sternly from the audience, "be nice."

"Whatever," Bakura sighed, "This is still the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter, just like clothes at a nudist colony, they just don't matter."

"I think it would be fun to join a nudist colony," said Atemu.

"Please spare us that mental image," Seto grimaced.

"Yes, lets just move on to our next game… Two Lined Vocabulary!" Bakura said. "It's also known as the 'drive your parents nuts game'. Play it with out telling them, boy is it a hoot!"

Ryou, Atemu, and Marik stood up and went to center stage.

"Alright, in this game out three players have to make up a scene but Atemu and Marik can only say two lines," Bakura explained.

"Ha, this is the easiest game ever," Marik grinned.

"For you maybe," Ryou said.

"You have no opinion in this baka hikari," Bakura growled, "This was all your idea."

Ryou pouted.

"Ok, now Atemu your lines are _'when's lunch'_ and _'that could be better'_," Bakura said, "And Marik your lines are _'shut up, nobody likes you' _and _'nice pants'_."

The other two players gave Ryou a look.

"Now, your scene is, you are enjoying a family vacation on the beach."

"Isn't it a lovely day?" Ryou asked, starting the scene.

"When's lunch?" Atemu asked.

"Lunch? We just got here," Ryou said.

"Shut up, nobody likes you," Marik grinned.

"That's not very nice," Ryou pouted.

"That could be better," said Atemu.

"Yes Marik, Atemu's right –"

"Shut up nobody likes you," Marik repeated interrupting Ryou.

"When's lunch?" Atemu asked again.

"It's not lunch time yet," Ryou said slightly annoyed, "Now I say we build a sand castle."

"When's lunch?" Atemu whispered to Marik as Ryou knelt down, pretending to build a sand castle.

"Shut up, nobody likes you," Marik growled back.

"How's it look?" Ryou asked, the two other players turned their attention to him.

"That could be better."

"Nice pants!"

At this moment Bakura buzzed the scene over.

"Well that's enough of that nonsense," he said as the players returned to their seats. "A point for Ryou for that_ lovely_ little game."

Marik and Atemu glared at the white haired hikari.

"That was your amazing idea?" Seto asked. Ryou nodded sheepishly at the CEO. "That sucked! That was worse then a seven year old's writing!"

"What does it matter to you Kaiba," said Atemu, "You didn't have to be in it."

"It's the principal of it!" Seto exclaimed, "Laria has a high standard of writing and then you go and insult her with that… that… I don't even know what that was!"

"Why Seto," Laria said slyly from the audience, "If I didn't know any better I'd think that you actually**_ like_** Whose Line."

Seto flushed as his sister grinned viciously at him.

"It's… it's… it's not that!" Seto tried to cover himself, "I just don't want your reputation to be tarnished by such mediocre writing."

"Oh really," Laria said skeptically, sitting back in her seat, "If you say so."

"I say so."

"Can we move on now?" Bakura asked impatiently, drumming the cue cards on the desk. Laria sighed and waved her hand at him.

"Good, now we can move into our next game… Quick Change!" Bakura said, "This one is for everyone."

All four players got up and went to center stage.

"Finally a new game," said Marik.

"Yeah, this is getting boring with the same old games every time," Atemu said.

"Oh give me a break," the Authoress grumbled from audience, "There are only so many games you can play."

"Then don't make us play the game at all," suggested Atemu.

"**_NO! NOW PLAY!_**"

"You heard the lady," Bakura grinned at the frightened looking players, "get to it."

"It would be helpful if we knew what we were doing, Tomb Robber," Atemu glared.

"Oh, right," Bakura said shuffling through his cue cards, "In this game you will make up a scene and every once in a while Ryou will say 'Change' and you must change what you just said, understand?"

The players shrugged and Ryou took the microphone from Bakura, kneeling beside the Whose Line Desk.

"Alright in this game—"

"On second thought," Laria said cutting Bakura off, "I've got a better idea."

"This can't be good," the host mumbled.

"Oh but it is!" Laria laughed, "Seto!"

"Y-yes?" the CEO didn't like where this was going.

"Since you don't want my precious story to be thwarted by, as you say, '_mediocre writing_'," Laria drawled, enjoying the fear she saw in her brothers eyes, "I've decided to cut out this last game in order to give you an, and the players an extra long break."

The players couldn't help but let out a cheer, except for Seto, who was staring at his sister like deer caught in the headlights. Another grin spread a crossed Laria's face, but neither of the Kaiba twins blinked.

"But however Seto, dear brother of mine," continued Laria, "I am intrusting you with the great honor of writing for us all a song, a Broadway song, which then will be sung by the other three players."

"Three-headed Broadway Star…" Seto said aloud to himself, but no one else heard him of the cheering of the audience.

"Now run along little players," Laria said in a singsong voice, "Seto's got work to do!"

Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Atemu all glance at the CEO before heading backstage, stifling their laughter and leaving Seto stunned on center stage.

* * *

**---Mr. Bowers scolded me in the weirdest way.**

**Mr. Bowers: _I LIKE SOUP!_**

** P.S. HAPPY 40,000 WORDS AND BIRTHDAY TO WHOSE LINE!---**


	32. Gimme a Break

**---Holy doodle!**

**A new chapter already, NO! This is not a dream! **

**Congrads to lucky reviewer Bakura-N-Me for lucky review number 700! In case anyone wondered, this story has more reviews, chapters, words, and probably hits then any other Whose Line story on all of Not just Yu-gi-oh, _ALL_ Whose Lines. If that is not an accomplishment, I do not know what is.**

**But what does that all mean, well as my friend Dalton put it… I'm a geek.**

**In addition, I want to thank AriNekoGomu, a loyal reviewer and forum goer, for producing an idea for this chapter. **

**Pop bottle.---**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Two  
Gimme a Break**

As soon as Seto stepped backstage, all the other players busted out into applause and cheered.

"Great job there, Kaiba," Bakura grinned, "Making Laria believe that you actually care about her writing to get us out of playing that stupid game."

"Bit of bad luck for you however," Marik added.

"Serves him right," Atemu said, "He's the one that saved Whose Line this time. Laria probably would have canceled is after the crap Ryou came up with."

"It was better than nothing," Ryou said quietly.

"No, you're wrong! Nothing is better," Bakura grumbled, "baka."

Seto didn't respond to any of the chatter and just slumped down on the couch next to Ryou.

"What's wrong Seto?" the white haired hikari asked.

"I can't believe Lar is making **_me_** so this," Seto sighed.

"Oh come on," Atemu rolled his eyes, "How hard can it be to write a stupid song?"

"I'd like to see you do it!" Seto snapped.

"Now, now, there's no reason to get uppity about it," said Ryou, quickly shutting up when Seto shot a glare at him.

"Come on, Kaiba, she's your sister, you've got to have some writing talent in you somewhere," said Bakura.

"We're nothing alike," Seto sighed, "She's got her writing and I've got my gaming and everything else."

"So the only thing of value Laria has is writing?" Ryou asked, his voice lined with anger.

"Well, duh!"

Ryou gave Seto a look, which was ignored by all.

"You've got to have some writing talent in you," Atemu said, "Laria does have talent in Uno after all."

"Yeah, so quit complaining and get on it," Bakura added.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Seto sighed, "The longer it takes me to write the song the longer break you'll get."

"PIE: The Musical!" Marik shouted suddenly jumping up from his seat. The players stared at him.

"What are you on, Ishtar?" Bakura asked.

"That should be the song," Marik said dreamily thinking about it.

"That's it," Seto said, standing up himself, "I can't take anymore of this."

Seto shook his head helplessly and everyone, mostly the blond yami, and walked out the door into the further back stage of the Whose Line set.

* * *

The Authoress and her disgruntled brother crossed paths in a back hallway.

"Hey bro," Laria beamed cheerfully, "How's the song coming?"

"Bite me."

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your sister?"

"How could you!" Seto snapped, "I was out there risking my neck to save your reputation, and **_this_** is how you repay me!"

"You know I never do anything without reason," Laria said patting her brother's shoulder. Seto snorted in disagreement.

"Yeah right."

"I have faith in you Kaiba," Laria smirked, "Wouldn't have given you the honor if I didn't."

The Authoress gave a short nod and continued on her way to the backstage. Seto sighed after her and wondered deeper into the unknown of the set. Something would have to come to him eventually… right?

* * *

"I spy with my little eye…" Marik said lazily, it had been a few hours since Seto left and all of them were extremely bored, "Something… blue."

"The wall?" Atemu guessed, they were the only two playing.

"No."

"The book?"

"No."

"Ryou's shirt?"

"Yep."

"Ok, my turn," Atemu said looking around, "I spy with my little—"

"ARGH!" Bakura yelled, "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Ryou, who had been sleeping, jerked awake and the other two just glared at Bakura for interrupting their game.

"Pharaoh, if you say that line one more time I'll drown you in a well!" the spirit threatened, "A well filled with razor blades!"

Atemu blinked.

"How do you drown in razor blades?" he asked.

"You'd drown in your own blood, you fruit," Bakura grinned.

"No Bakura, you can't drown the Pharaoh in his own blood," Laria said stepping into the doorway.

"Great, now you're here," Bakura grumbled, "This break keeps getting better and better."

"I foresee a long break in your guy's future," Laria said sitting down next to Ryou, "Seto doesn't seem very up to writing."

"Can we go home then?" Atemu asked.

"No."

"Damn."

"Don't worry," Laria said, "Inspiration will hit him eventually."

* * *

Seto eventually found himself deep in the unknown back hallways of the Whose Line set. He almost wondered why this was all here, but then remembered Laria made this and thought better of it. Instead, he just continued deeper and deeper into the indefinite hallway.

He wondered if he would ever think of an idea. He thought back to Marik's idea… what was it? Taco? No, no that wasn't it… Matt Damon?

Glancing to the left the CEO noticed a door. Stopping in front of it, he cocked his head in suspicion. A door? Amongst all this bare hallway-ness?

He should have known better, he should have just turned back right then and there, he should have… but he had nothing better to do and he really did not want to work on the song.

So he took a deep breath, slowly turned the knob and opened the hallway door…

**---Gasp! What does this mysterious Hallway door conceal?**

**Well I did have another part of _The Sad Cake_ to post here for you all, but it seems that I have not typed that part yet. Someone mentioned that I should get a Fiction Press account; I actually do have one… I post my poems there; someday they will all be up. **

**I thought about posting _The Sad Cake_ there… but then thought better of it. Little pieces for now, you can read the whole story if/when I finish and if/when it is published.---**


	33. ThreeHeaded Broadway Star

**---WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!**

**Finally an update!**

**I'll hold off my Author Notes till the end so I don't give anything away and you can get right into the story.**

**Enjoy!---**

**Chapter Thirty-three  
Three-Headed Broadway Star**

Within the little broom cupboard like room Seto Kaiba found no brooms, or coats, or storage of any kind. What he did find, however, were several tied up, lifeless looking bodies.

The CEO examined the closest body; he was tall with short sandy hair and a big nose, tied to a shorter bald Canadian. Seto had seen this before long ago on Pegasus's Island. The bodies weren't dead, just soulless.

Although he didn't know who they were, Seto figured that these were the men that used to be here before Laria showed up. His sister stole the show, but worse then that, kidnapped the players, trapped their souls in the Shadow Realm and stashed them away so no one could find them.

_Ridicules._

Laria might be crazy sometimes, but this? Seto just couldn't fathom how she did it.

Oh yeah… the Notebook.

If she could accomplish this she could do anything! And what would happen to them once she got bored and moved onto a new fandom… steal their souls and stash them away too?

He had to warn everyone! Seto turned to run and tripped over one of the bodies. He fell over, hitting his head on a randomly placed table and knocked himself out.

* * *

Backstage the still soulful players of Whose Line were getting restless.

"Laria!" Bakura whined uncharacteristicly, "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Now what is your problem?" Laria asked, she was sitting on the couch petting her notebook.

"Well for one the Pharaoh keeps staring at me—"

"—Am not!—"

"—And two, that brother of yours is not coming back! It's time to end this charade!"

"Charade?"

"Whose Line is dead," Ryou answered softly, "You know it is, Laria, we all know it is."

"No!" Laria snapped, "It's not dead!"

"Come on, Laria," Marik piped up this time, "We've been sitting here for ages, you have no ideas, and Kaiba has completely disappeared."

"You don't know that," Laria said quietly.

"I'm giving you five minutes, Laria, then I'm walking out of here," Bakura said, "Hear me? **_Five minutes_**."

Laria nodded and looked sadly at the backstage door.

* * *

Seto had a dream while he was unconscious. A crazy dream. A dream to weird and to random that we can't even show it here. A dream so overwhelming it made him forget everything about Laria and the Notebook.

Even without the dream waking up next to a dead body is a big enough shock to make you forget anything.

When Seto opened his eyes and saw the lifeless big nosed face just inches from his own he was out of that room faster then you can say "_Ryan Stiles_".

Or "_Shadow Realm_" for those who don't watch Whose Line is it Anyway.

* * *

"That's it," Bakura said, standing up, "I'm out of here!"

"No, please," Laria cried diving at the spirit and hugging him around his waist, "A little bit… just a little bit longer."

"_I told you!_"

"He'll show up! I promise he will!"

Bakura pried the Authoress off of him, tossing her to the floor in the process.

"It's over, Laria!" he yelled.

"_IT'S NOT OVER!_" Laria screamed, tears in her eyes, "Not yet…"

"Give it up, Laria," Bakura said heading towards the door, "You're just making it worse."

"I—"

However, before Laria could say anything the backstage door opened. They all turned to see Seto leaning in the doorway panting; his face was as white as liquid paper.

"What's wrong with you, Kaiba?" Atemu asked.

"I just came out of the closet," Seto breathed.

"Ha, you did that in the first episode when you kissed my hikari," Bakura laughed. Seto glared at the spirit while Ryou, who was sitting on the couch, flushed bright red, after all, _he_ was the one that actually kissed Seto.

"Not that closet," the CEO snarled, "I—"

Seto instantly had an epiphany.

"I've got an idea!"

"Great!" Laria cheered, getting up off the floor and handing the Notebook to Seto, "Let's go finish the game!"

So the players sighed and headed back to the stage. Laria and Bakura were the last to leave the backstage area.

"See, told you it wasn't dead," Laria whispered to the spirit slyly, Bakura grumbled.

* * *

On stage Seto sat the Whose Line desk and Laria stood center stage with Bakura and Atemu, Marik sat back in his seat.

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway," Laria said, taking over Bakura's job as host, "The show where we're all over humiliation, just like Tim Burton on models."

"That's like the dirtiest thing I've ever heard," Marik said making a face at the Authoress.

"Not those kind of models you fruit, the replicas he uses to make his movies," Laria sighed, guys were impossible to deal with, "Besides, hearing you talk about you Rod gets a lot dirtier."

Marik chuckled.

"_Anyways_," Laria said, quickly changing the subject before she had to move the rating of her story to M… or higher, "It's time to move on to our last game!"

The audience cheered loudly at that.

"Tonight's winner is Seto," Laria said, "So he'll be giving us our next game."

"Alright, our last game is… Three-headed Broadway Star!" Seto said, the audience cheered again, "Now for this game I'll a name of a made up Broadway show—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Laria said, "Seto, you were supposed to write it!"

"You never said I couldn't ask the audience," Seto said.

"That's not fair though!"

"Alls fair," Seto said turning to the audience, "Now, the name of a fake show."

"Alimony!" suggested Shadow-Cat-Melsa

"Fruitcakes!" Hem Ntjr Seth said.

"The Last Saskatchewan Pirate!" LazyShamanist called out.

"When Plot Bunnies Attack!" suggested Tannenbaum Bell.

"That's a good one," said Seto, "and the hit love song from When Plot Bunnies Attack?"

"I love Plot Holes!" Yami Jiru said.

"Hit by Writer's Block!" suggested Sho'Jo Untainted.

"Ok, I'll take," Seto turned back to the players, "Alright guys, you'll be signing Hit by Writer's Block from the hit Broadway show, When Plot Bunnies attack.

The three players put their arms around each other, Laria in the middle.

"I hate you," the Authoress hissed as slow, love song type music started to play.

"I know," Seto grinned and the game got in the full swing.

"_You_," Marik said, starting the song.

"_Hit_," Laria sang next.

"_Me_," Bakura sang.

"_With_," sang Marik (keep this order in your head kiddies)

"_Writer's_."

"_Block_."

"_It_."

"_Really_."

"_Hurt_."

"_Meeeeeeeee_." Marik held that note a while.

"_I_," Laria sang throwing a look at Marik who just grinned.

"_Don't_."

"_Like_."

"_Writer's_."

"_Block_."

"_But_."

"_It's a sign_," Laria sang before realizing what she was doing, "oops."

"_That_."

"_You_."

"_Really_."

"_Love_."

"_Meeeeeeeee_." Marik held the note longer again.

"_I_."

"_Used_."

"_To_."

"_Write_."

"_You_."

"_All_."

"_The_."

"_Time_."

"_But_."

"_Now_."

"_I_."

"_Can't_."

"_So_."

"_I_."

"_Just_."

"_RUN!_" Laria sang the note out and eventually Marik and Bakura joined her. Seto buzzed the game over.

"Well that's it for this rendition of Whose Line," the Authoress said as the players breathed a sigh of relief, "This is Laria Kaiba saying goodnight, goodnight."

* * *

Later that evening Laria sat amongst the group as they crashed, yet again, at the Kaiba Mansion. The Authoress was curled up on the couch with the Notebook in her lap opened to a blank page. Chit-chat swirled around her, but she paid no mind to what was being said as she concentrated on her thoughts.

Everyone that had played the game of the Whose Line was at the Mansion tonight. There was no fighting, only playful teasing as they all subconsciously reminisced about the games, and soon everything that had happened between them.

Eventually Laria's thoughts were put aside and she looked up from the Notebook with a smile, listening to their stories. It wasn't long ago that these very same people were all enemies. It was amazing what a few games could do.

"Oh no," Atemu said, "Laria's got her Notebook out again."

"This can't be good," Bakura laughed.

"Plotting the next one already, Lar?" Seto asked.

"Nope, just putting the finishing touches on this one," Laria said returning her gaze to the Notebook.

Thirty-three chapters, over a hundred and fifty pages, and many lost marbles later, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, The former Pharaoh of Egypt, and the two spirits that made their lives a living hell, sat in the same room and talked as if they had been friends for their whole lives.

Her goal accomplished, Laria picked up her mechanical pencil and scribbled two words into her Notebook…

_The. End._

**---Fini! It's over! That's all folks! I finished Whose Line!**

**I foresee many sad and angry reviews for this chapter.**

**However, before that happens I will tell you why this has happened. One, I've been working on this story for my entire Fan Fiction career and it's about time I moved on to bigger and better things, as my life is doing. In a month, I will be graduating High School and I think finishing this story is the best way to conclude my time at school.**

**I have loved writing this story, even with all the frustration and Writer's Block, and if I could do it all again I would not change a thing. This has been a journey not only for the players of Whose Line, but for Laria and me as well, and I am glad to have shared it with you. Within this story, I have placed a little of myself as I have changed and matured over these past four years.**

**I wanted to make this as short as I could, but still get a crossed the message I wanted to convey. It's the little things in life that count the most, and the littlest things for me are all the great reviews I've gotten for this, and my other stories. They give me a purpose in life. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story for giving me something to look forward too, especially when I needed it the most. **

**Nevertheless, do not fret my faithful readers; this is not the end of me. As I am beginning my new chapter in life I will be presented with more ideas for different stories, and not having this to worry about might give me more time to worry about _The Sad Cake_. In addition, if the time comes I have an idea of how I will resurrect this story from its peaceful slumber.**

**Until then, my love goes out to all my readers. Thank you all so much.**

**-Laria K.---**


	34. Whose Line is Back

**---No, you're not crazy!**

**No, you haven't died and gone to heaven!**

**Whose Line is finally back. (That was a short break wasn't it?)**

**This has just been driving me crazy ever since I ended it. I knew what I was going to do in the Whose Line before I finished the last one, so when I decided to end it all my plot bunnies were still here. And they finally got the better of me.**

**I've got this whole show planned out already, so except regular updates, until the end of August. I leave for college then, so we'll see about Whose Line prospects once that comes around.**

**This is the fic that never ends, it goes on and on my fans, some Authoress started writing it, not knowing what it was, and she'll continue writing it forever just because…---**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Whose Line is Back**

Everyone had been relieved when she announced that _Whose Line_ was finally over. They even had a party at the Kaiba Mansion to celebrate that accomplishment. At the end of the night Laria had vowed never to write Whose Line again, not matter what, and the Authoress never went back on her word.

Weeks went by and soon everything had settled down and was back to normal, save for the friendships that had been built during the show. Seto went back to work at Kaiba Corp, Bakura went back to trying to cause as much havoc as he could, and Atemu went back to being the Pharaoh (in his mind at least).

All and all, everything was right in the world again, and no one missed _Whose Line_. That's right, no one.

But of course, that was all a lie.

Our story picks up again at the largest gaming company in the world, Kaiba Corp, where at the moment Seto Kaiba was standing in his office, over looking the city. After being in every episode of _Whose Line_, he was gladdest to see it end, but that soon faded. A week after the announcement, when they usually did the next show, the CEO felt a twinge of sadness, knowing it would never happen again. As days went by that sadness only grew.

However, he would rather die then admit that he had grown to like something he once cursed. (He also didn't formally recognize the Pharaoh as his friend, but he was). That just wasn't in his character.

It was starting to get to him though.

"Mr. Kaiba," his secretary said over the intercom, "Your sister's here to see you."

"Send her in."

"Hey, Kaiba Man!" Laria grinned stepping into Seto's office, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want Lar," Seto sighed.

"Oh nothing," Laria shrugged, "It got quiet at the Mansion so I decided to come see what you were up too."

"I'm at work," Seto stated.

"Ingenious, isn't it?"

Seto rolled his eyes at his twin sister and sat down at his computer to continue his work he'd been neglecting.

"So have you been working on any new stories?" he asked.

"Nope," Laria answered simply seating herself in an extra rolling chair and spinning herself around the room.

"I see," he said, watching her, "So I take it Whose Line is over then."

Laria stopped spinning.

"Whose Line?"

"You know that—"

"I know!" Laria huffed, "and I already told you, I'm never writing that story again."

"Ah," Seto said, "Just wondering, because you said that last time and then you started writing again."

"That was a hiatus," Laria explained, "Now it's over."

"Come on Lar!" Seto said, tired of dancing around the subject, "You've got to continue writing Whose Line!"

"Why?" Laria asked, raising an eyebrow at her brothers out of character like outburst.

"Because, think of all the fans you're disappointing," Seto said, trying to think of nonselfish reasons, "And… and…"

"And because you got to be host and boss everyone around while screaming fan girls inflated your ego to three times it's normal size," Laria said, "Is that right, Lockhart?"

"More or less."

"Ha!" Laria laughed, spinning in the chair again, "I'm not writing it."

"But look how much good its done," Seto said, "Me and Atemu are…"

Seto couldn't bring himself to say it. Laria stopped and looked at him intently.

"Are…" Seto fumbled over the word, "Are…"

"Lovers?" Laria grinned.

"No!" Seto snapped.

"Oh right, that's you and Ryou isn't it?"

"Lar," Seto growled, "We're friends, that's it! Friends!"

Laria chuckled, it was too easy.

"Anyways," Seto said, getting back to the subject at hand, "Don't you miss writing it?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"Not even the reviews, all those_ reviews_."

"Well," Laria thought it over, "No."

"Come on!" Seto yelled, starting to get violent.

"Here's an idea," Laria said, ignoring the stapler that had been thrown at her head, "Since you want more Whose Line, how about you write it!"

"Me?" Seto's eyes went wide, "No, no, I can't."

"Pity," Laria shrugged, leaving the office without another word.

Seto sat alone in his office mulling over the words that his sister had said, and there was only one thing he could do…

"Seto," Atemu asked the CEO fearfully, "This isn't going to be bad is it?"

"Not for me," Seto said, flipping through his sister's notebook, "Is everyone here yet?"

"Yes!" said everyone.

"Great, now we can start the game."

"Game!" Bakura exclaimed, "You didn't say anything about a game!"

"Oh," Seto tried to look innocent, but didn't succeed, "Guess I forgot to mention it."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ryou said, this seemed all too familiar, "Laria's writing _Whose Line_ again, isn't she?"

"No," Seto answered.

"Then what—"

"I'm writing it this time," Seto interrupted. They all stared at him. "You can't except me to believe you all don't miss it."

"Well, maybe a little," Atemu said. Bakura didn't answer, but they knew he agreed.

"I think it's great," Ryou smiled, "You're a good guy, Seto."

Seto blushed at the hikari.

"Oh jeez," Marik rolled his eyes, "Who's playing?"

"You, Bakura, Joey and Atemu," Seto read off the list he had written in the Notebook, "And I'm going to host."

"Aww," the Pharaoh whined, "You get to write, do you have to be host too?"

"Well I—"

"**_Please!_**" Atemu exclaimed, groveling at Seto's feet, "Please let me be host!"

"Fine, Pharaoh!" Seto growled, "If it shuts you up!"

"Hooray!" Atemu cheered, standing up.

"I guess I'll play then," Seto said, fixing the notes, "Alright, lets start the show."

He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, praying that all went well.

Atemu sat at the well-known Whose Line Desk. Seto, who was sitting with the player at the back of the stage, breathed a sigh of relief. It had worked. It had been along time since any of them had been on the Whose Line stage, but nothing had changed. Not even the unruly flock of Fan Girls in the audience.

"Hello, and welcome to _Whose Line is it Anyway_," Atemu beamed, he loved being host, "That's right we're back!"

Everyone in the audience went crazy.

"Now, to introduce today's players," Atemu said, "_'Awesome Man'_ Marik Ishtar!"

All the girls and gay guys in the audience cheered loudly for him.

"'_Drug-Free Boy'_ Yami no Bakura!"

All the Fan Girls screamed loudly.

"'_Immigration Dude'_ Joey Wheeler!"

A couple crickets chirped loudly as the audience sat in silence.

"You wrote that in, didn't you?" Joey glared at Seto.

"I love you Notebook," he grinned.

"And, 'Justice Guy' Seto Kaiba!"

Everyone in the audience cheered and screamed loudly, even the players felt compelled to clap for him.

"Alright, now if it's been a long time since you're read the story and have forgotten how it works, our players come up here and have to make up scenes off the top of their heads based on these cards, or suggestions from the audience," Atemu explained, "Then I give them points, which are completely useless. Yup, just like having '_The End'_ at the end of _Whose Line,_ it just doesn't mean anything."

"That's for sure," Bakura sighed.

"Yup," Atemu chuckled, "Now lets jump right into with our first game… Questions Only!"

All four players stood up, Marik and Bakura went to one side of the stage by Atemu while Seto and Joey went to the other.

"We've played this many times before, right?" Atemu said, "You make up a scene, but you can only speak in questions."

"been there, done that," said Joey.

"Ok, you're scene is, you're shopping at a store," Atemu said, "Take it away."

Joey and Marik stepped on stage.

"Are these your groceries?" Joey asked.

"Why do you think I had them?" asked Marik.

"Do you having anything else?"

"Are you trying to accuse me of stealing?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because… I… shot!"

Atemu buzzed Marik out and he was replaced with Bakura.

"Do you want fries with that?" Joey asked.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Bakura.

"Is there anyone else here?"

"Do sheep count?"

"You sell sheep here?"

"Not… legally?"

Atemu buzzed him out, Seto traded places with Joey.

"Can I talk to your manager?" asked Seto.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Would you believe that one of the fish tanks broke?"

"It did?"

"Can't you see the water everywhere?"

"In this alise?"

"Can't you see the fish on the floor over there?"

"Would you like me to get the manager?"

"I already asked to get him!" Seto exclaimed, "Oh, fish sticks."

Atemu took this time to buzz the scene over.

"Great game guys," he said, "A great way to come back, speaking of back, we'll be right back after this commercial break, don't go anywhere!"

**---I'm going to be like ninety years old and on my death bed and still writing Whose Line.---**


	35. ThatCoolGameWePlayEveryShow…WithAHat!

**---If there is one thing that Voldemort cannot understand, it is pants.**

**First of all, I'd like to say that messed up my breaks in the last chapter. And I'm too lazy to fix them. No one commented about it, so I guess it's not too bad.**

**Second, most of this chapter might not be good cause I wrote half of it while I was sick. I'm getting better now, slowly. **

**Tis but an allergy! … Or pneumonia… But probably just an allergy (Tupaws overreacts)**

**Third, If you haven't seen Pirates yet, you must! It is the greatest movie playing at the movie theater right now. I went to see the Midnight showing, and I was the only one there that dressed up… lazy lazy people.**

**I'm a dork.**

**Also, The Devil Wears Prada is also a good one. **

**Ok, enough movie reviews, on with the story!---**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**That Cool Game We Play Every Show… With a Hat!**

"Man Kaiba," Marik laughed as he and the other players lounged backstage. "I think this is turning out better than anything Laria has ever written."

"Well, everyone knows that I am the better Kaiba," Seto said pompously.

"Yeah whatever," Atemu rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, Pharaoh," Seto growled, "I'm in charge now."

"What are you going to do?" Atemu asked.

"Bye bye host," Seto grinned.

"Please no!"

"Is this all you guys do during breaks?" Joey asked, "Just sit back here and fight?"

"Pretty much," Marik shrugged.

"It's nauseating, isn't it?" Bakura said.

"I wouldn't say that," Joey said, "But—"

"But nothing," Seto said standing up, "Now, stop wasting time you slackers, we've got a show to do."

---(--)---

Back on stage Atemu sat at the Whose Line desk while the players sat where the players always sat, because people like order so nothing changes much.

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway," the Pharaoh greeted, "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are completely forgotten just like Laria's computer now that she has a Laptop."

"Speaking of Laria," Bakura said, "Where is she? It's not like her to not be hanging around in the background plotting some horrible fate for all of us."

"That's my job now," Seto said.

"It's not the same," Marik muttered.

"What was that, Ishtar?" Seto glared.

"Nothing."

"Alright, let's get on to our next game," Atemu said, shuffling through his note cards, "Which is… Scenes from a Hat!"

The crowd cheered as all four players got up, Bakura and Marik went to one side of the stage, while Seto and Joey went to other. Atemu once again pulled Shadii's turban out from under the Whose Line desk.

"We asked our audience members to write down scenes they'd like out players to act out, and we picked the good ones and put them in this hat… turban… thing," Atemu explained mixing up the pieces of paper with his hand, "And our first scene is… _What the burning bush really said to Moses_."

Joey stepped up to center stage.

"Help I'm on fire!"

Atemu buzzed him out and Marik replaced him.

"Ooo I'm the Devil," Marik laughed, "Nah, just kidding."

He was buzzed out and replaced by Bakura.

"Is it hot our here, or is it just me?"

Atemu buzzed him out and pulled another slip from the turban.

"_Books that won't fly off the shelves_."

Seto stepped up to center stage and pretended to pull a book off a shelf.

"Dueling Tips by Joey Wheeler."

Atemu buzzed Seto out and he stepped off stage to be replaced by Bakura.

"Acceptable Social Habits by Marik Ishtar."

Bakura was buzzed out and replaced again by Seto.

"The Sad Cake by Laria Kaiba."

Atemu buzzed him out, which wasn't necessary because the audience booed him off the stage anyway.

"You can't insult the Authoress when she's not here," Atemu said pulling another slip of paper from the turban.

"Authoress my foot," Seto huffed, "I'm writing it now, and I'm better."

"_Inappropriate times to say 'I love you'._"

Marik and Joey stepped on stage, pretending to stand next to a casket.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Jenkins," Marik said, then he slyly put his arm around Joey, "I love you."

Atemu buzzed them out and pulled another slip from the turban.

"_Other Millennium Items._"

Bakura stepped on stage.

"The Millennium Lamp."

Atemu buzzed him out and he was replaced by Seto and Joey.

"Here you go Joey, you're very own Millennium Dog Collar."

They were buzzed out and replaced by Marik who pretended to blow his nose.

"Ha! You fowl germs are no match for my Millennium Tissue."

Atemu buzzed him out and Seto replaced him.

"Happy Birthday," he said pretending to open a card, "It's the Millennium Birthday Card."

Atemu buzzed him out and then buzzed the scene over.

"Great game," Atemu said, "I'll give 10 points to everyone but Seto, who get -897."

"Why do I get negative points!"

"You're the only person to be booed off stage," Atemu shrugged.

"Stupid fan girls," Seto muttered, but they heard him nonetheless and booed again.

"Well there's another -56 points to Seto," Atemu giggled, "We'll back with more Whose Line after this commercial message!"

**---You're lack of pants disturbs me---**


	36. Worlds Worst and Lets Make a Date

**---If I ever meet you I'll control alt delete you.**

**Well I trip to the doctors proved that it was acute pneumonia. (Tupaws was right for the second time in his life shakes fist) But I'm fine now, just an occasional headache and cough. **

**Now that I'm better I've written a better chapter this time. I must say that this may be one of my favorite chapters since the 'Never Say Never'. **

**I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I normally get. Either that chapter was worse then I thought, or not many people read fanfiction over the summer.**

**I'm really sad at the moment because none of the three stories I'm currently reading are updating anymore, White Angel Chan hasn't updated in like a year, the _Band Wars_ has only been updated once, and Her Sweetness put _I Believe in Sand Between My Toes_ on hiatus. cries Now I have nothing to read.**

**This coming Friday (August 4) is my 18th birthday, I'm so old. (Just thought I'd throw that out there Ego Trips)**

**Before I go I want to give a shout out to Guardian-Devil-Hawkeye (who might not even read this story) For being the only one that I know of to find me on Gaia after noticing I have an account in my Random Rant. I also want to give a big hugs and lots of cookies to The Anti Blonde for being the first person EVER to recognize me in public for writing this story.**

**Yay I'm famous! ---**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Worlds Worst and Lets Make a Date**

"The Millennium Tissue, Ishtar?" Atemu said when he came backstage to find the players lounging around like the lazy players they are.

"Hell yeah," Marik chuckled, "Greatest Item ever."

"How is that a great item?" Joey asked.

"I already explained it," Marik sighed, "You could send your germs to the Shadow Realm and you wont be sick anymore."

"You dolt," Bakura growled, "Then all the germs would be in the Shadow Realm."

"What if the Shadow Realm got sick?" Seto asked.

"That would be horrendous," said Bakura.

"Only for you Tomb Robber," Atemu laughed, "Knowing your luck the Shadow Realm would get pneumonia."

"Ha! Yeah Bakura, you'd go there and there'd just be a sign hanging there saying the Shadow Realm was closed for extermination," Marik said, the whole room was dying of laughter, except for the white haired yami.

"Oh my god, just imagine a giant extermination tent over the Shadow Realm!" Seto roared with laughter.

"You all suck," Bakura pouted.

"Come on 'Kura," Marik rolled his eyes, "You know that would be hilarious to see."

Bakura sat and visualized the strange image in his head. His lips curled into a smirk and he chuckled.

---(--)---

After what was probably the most ridiculous conversation ever on Whose Line the Host and players returned to the stage to continue the show because without the show Whose Line could not go on… Well it probably could, but that would be completely absurd and pointless… much like this paragraph. Ahem, continuing…

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway," Atemu said to the audience, "The show where everything is made up and the are just a stupid cliché that no one cares about, just like the line '_This one time at Band Camp_'. They're just that over used."

"No arguments here," Seto said.

"Lovely," Atemu grinned, "Let's move onto our next game then… World's Worst!"

The players got up and went to center stage where they stood on the 'World's Worst Step' and awaited Atemu's instructions, since Seto was the only on to play this game before.

"Okay, in this game our players stand on the World's Worst Step and have to come up with the world's worst person or thing," Atemu explained, "And in this round you have to come up with the world's worst person to be stuck on an island with."

Marik was the first to step down.

"Wasn't that a great Hoedown? Let's sing an Irish Drinking Song now!" he said before singing, "_Ohhh idi didi didi didi didi didi dii!_"

Atemu buzzed him out. Marik stepped but up on the step and Joey stepped down.

"Look, I carved the oars into toothpicks."

He was buzzed out and Seto stepped down next. He covered his eyes.

"Three… Two… One." He uncovered his eyes and frowned, "Oh, you didn't hide."

Atemu buzzed him out and Marik stepped down again.

"I made a blow-up doll out of the raft."

Atemu buzzed him out and Bakura stepped down this time, staggering.

"But why is the rum gone!" he exclaimed pretending to be Captain Jack Sparrow. When Atemu buzzed him out, Bakura stepped backwards up the step, but missed and fell over on his back. "Ouf!"

"Oh my Ra," Atemu gasped.

"'Kura, are you alright?" Marik asked helping the other yami up.

"I think so," Bakura said, rubbing his bottom. He glared and turned to the offending stair, pointing at it, "That stair is possessed by the Devil!"

"Stop being such a Drama Llama," Seto said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, this game is over," Atemu said hitting the buzzer repeatedly. The players returned to their seats. "That'll be ten pity points to the Tomb Robber for—"

"I don't need your pity, Pharaoh!" Bakura snapped.

"Fine, then hundred points to everyone else," said Atemu.

Bakura cursed the host under his breath.

"Time to move onto our next game," Atemu said, "…Let's Make a Date!"

The four players got up again and went to center stage where they sat down on stools that had magically appeared there.

"Now in this game Marik is pretending to be on a dating type show and the other three players have been given a strange quirk or identity. Marik has to ask them questions and try to figure out who everyone is."

"Just keeps getting better and better," said Marik.

"Alright, take it away."

"Bachelor number one?" Marik said in a girly way, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

_Bakura: MySpace Whore_

"Yes? "Bakura said pretending to hold a camera over his head.

"If we went out of a date," Marik said, "What would we do?"

"Tom's going to love this one," Bakura said pretending to take a picture of himself at a odd angle that probably could have doubled as an extreme yoga position, "A date?"

Bakura sat up right on the stole again.

"Well first I'd show you all my friends, I just got my thousandth one yesterday," Bakura said taking a picture at another odd angle, "Then of course I'll show you all my pictures. Oh, these are the best yet…"

Bakura trialed off flipping through the pictures he had on his camera.

"Sounds mind-blowing," Marik drawled, "Bachelor number two?"

_Joey: Is all the animals on Noah's Arc._

As to answer Marik, Joey made a strange animal noise that sounded like a goat noise… or maybe a dolphin.

"When I was little I wanted to grow up to be a chair," Marik said, "What did you want to be when you grew up?"

Joey made another goat noise followed by a hiss, a meow, and an unnatural gargling.

"Invigorating," Marik purred, "Bachelor number three?"

_Seto: Still hypnotized from last nights stage show._

"Yes," Seto said calmly.

"If I could take my man anywhere I'd take them to place so we can be alone," Marik said, "Where would you take me?"

"I would… take you…" Seto stood up and started to do the Macarena. He then stopped and screamed, "Elvis! Elvis! Come eggs, join me in marriage!"

Seto sat back down again clucking like a chicken. Joey turned and barked at the CEO, Seto looked at him.

"Miss piggy, nice to see you," Seto said in a daze, returning his gaze to the audience, "Who made the salad?"

"Okay, Bachelor number one," Marik said continuing as Seto glanced longingly to the sky and Joey pursed his lips, putting his hands to his cheeks like a fish, "Hello."

"You again?" Bakura asked, pretending to type on a computer.

"If I was a fruit I would be an avocado," said Marik, "If you were a fruit what kind of fruit would you be?"

"Fruit?" Bakura asked, looking up from his fake computer, "Why would I want… of course! Fruit!"

Bakura pretended to grab his camera.

"This will be the greatest thing to hit the site yet!" the white haired yami exclaimed jumping a crossed Joey into Seto's lap. He held up the camera and gave Seto a big kiss, pretending to take a picture of it.

It was then Atemu decided to end the scene. Bakura returned to his seat and Seto glared at him.

"Was that necessary, Tomb Robber?" Seto said wiping his mouth.

"Yup," Bakura chuckled, pretending to look at the picture on his camera.

"Alright Marik, who are they?" asked Atemu.

"Well, Bachelor number one is a famous photographer…" Marik guessed, "of some strange nature."

"Nope, he was a MySpace whore," Atemu said, "MySpace is a site on the Internet."

"Yeah, like I go on the internet all the time," Marik grumbled.

"Well apparently Bakura does," Atemu said.

"I saw MySpace: The Movie," Bakura shrugged.

"Sheesh," Marik said, "Bachelor number two is Noah's Arc?"

"Yup!"

"And I'm kind of intrigued by bachelor number three, who's clearly encompassing every paranoid mental illness known to man."

"No."

"No?" Marik asked.

"No."

"Then he's a member of my family," Marik concluded.

"That's close enough," Atemu said, "He's still hypnotized from last night stage show."

"Oh, that was so obvious," Marik said as the players returned to their seat again.

"Another great game," Atemu said, "Four million points to Bakura for being the fourth person to kiss Seto."

"Ooo, Seto you're such a man whore," Bakura chuckled.

"I'm just that sexy," Seto grinned pulling a mirror out of his pocket and admiring himself in it., "People can't kept their lips off me."

Joey violently gagged, Seto glared at him.

"I'd watch it mutt," Seto threatened also pulling the Notebook out of his pocket, he has big pockets, "You forget who's writing this story now."

"Oh yeah."

"Well," Atemu said, "That's all for this chapter, we'll be back with more Whose Line, right after this commercial. Don't go anywhere!"

**---"What about the soccer ball?"**

"**I can't eat that!"---**


	37. The Greatest Game In all the Land!

**---Once again, a late chapter.**

**Luckily I have Band Camp this week and since I'm not in the _Band_ anymore, means I get to sit around and do nothing. Actually, I don't have to go at all, but I'm a Chart Nazi and I don't get internet at the school so instead of being on Gaia I write.**

**Which is good for all you cause of my Gaia distraction I probably would have never got this chapter done.**

**Darn you Gaia!**

**You can all thank Computerfreak101 for insuring that there will be another Whose Line after this. She really helped me sort out the plot line I'm going with so I can do what I've been trying to do since Chapter One. What is it you ask?**

**If you don't know, you'll find out. If you do know, Congratulations! Here, have some Teddy Grahams that are stuck together in compromising positions.**

**A word of warning for anyone who might be a Joey fan, this chapter might not be the best thing for you… ---**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**The Greatest Game In all the Land!**

These backstage scenes were getting redundant to write, even for Seto who had only been doing them for four chapters. It was no wonder Laria didn't want to write Whose Line anymore. The CEO was more then willing to just finish the show so he could pass the story on to another unsuspecting victim… er, he meant writer.

Backstage had been as it was many times before, the players had seemed to even mark territory as to where their seat was. Bakura nearly took off Joey's head when he almost sat in the Tomb Robber's spot on the couch. Not that anyone would have missed Joey if he lost his head but, oh, I shouldn't write stuff like that.

The topic of discussion for this time was the same topic that came up every time this sort of thing happened.

"Why am I the only one that gets kissed around here?" Seto asked.

"You're not the only one that gets kissed around here," said Marik, "You're just kissed the most."

This did not seem to lift Seto's spirits any.

"Don't feel so bad, Kaiba," Bakura grinned, "You've kissed all the best people."

"Like?"

"Me, of course," the spirit boasted.

"And?"

"Well…" Bakura thought for a second, "I guess only me."

Seto rolled his eyes as Atemu and Marik glared at Bakura.

"Who all have you kissed now, Kaiba?" Joey asked, since he never pays attention.

"I've kissed… Bakura," Seto said counting them on his fingers, "Pharaoh… Malik… and… and…"

"My hikari," Bakura grumbled.

"Oh yeah, Ryou."

As soon as Seto said the name, his cheeks flashed red. Bakura, being the great thief he is with very keen eyes, instantly noticed this.

"Are you _blushing_, Kaiba?"

"N-no!" the CEO said, trying to hide the fact that he _did_ know that his face was getting very warm.

"You're blushing because of Ryou!" Joey pointed out.

"I-I am not!" Seto shouted, despite the fact that his face was so red now it looked like Laria did after spending a week at Band Camp.

"Looks like our little Seto here has a thing for your hikari, Bakura," Marik smirked.

"How lovely," Bakura growled, glaring at Seto, who had his face hidden in his hands.

"Oh, I think they'd make a cute couple!" Atemu giggled.

"What!" Seto said shocked.

"**_WHAT!_**" Bakura roared.

"What?" Atemu asked, looking between the two.

"Pharaoh, that is the most idiotic thing you have ever came up with," Bakura said.

"Seto probably doesn't think so," Atemu said.

Seto sat shocked, unable to speak at all, his face still glowing bright red.

"Maybe there is something to this concept," Marik thought.

"Not you too!" Bakura vociferated.

"Oh come on Bakura," Marik sighed, "What's so wrong with Seto going out with Ryou?"

"Just…" Bakura made a face, "Everything!"

"He-hey!" Seto said finally finding his voice, "I never said I wanted to go out with Ryou!"

"But would you if you had the choice?" Marik asked.

"I… I…" Seto looked around the room, they were all staring at him intently, "I think it's time to get back to the show!"

---(--)---

The players were ecstatic to be out of the overbearing backstage area and all the troubles it held. Well, mostly just Seto, everyone else was glad to be there because it was the last game.

Joey sat at the Whose Line desk while Atemu stood center stage with all rest of the players.

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway!" Atemu said, "Today's winners are… everyone but Joey! That's right everyone but Joey wins today!"

"That was Kaiba's idea wasn't it?" Joey asked.

"I love being the Author," Seto laughed, stroking the notebook, yet again.

"Alright, now it's time for our last game," Atemu said, "Joey?"

"Ok, our last game today is an Irish Drinking song," Joey said reading off the cue card, he set the card down and turned to the audience, "We need a suggestion for a major event in your life."

"Getting married!" suggested The Fox Deity.

"Death!" shouted OokamiYoukai12.

"Graduation!" Kume-Angel of Re yelled.

"Right," Joey said turning back to the players, "I'll have you do the Graduation Irish Drinking song, take it away!"

There was a music cue.

"_Oh idi dide dide dide dide dide di!_" they all sang.

"_Today we Graduate_," sang Marik.

"_My mama is so proud_," sang Atemu.

"_She is in the stands now_," sang Bakura.

"_Yelling really loud_," sang Seto.

"_I never thought I'd make it,_" sang Marik.

"_A miracle it is,_" sang Atemu.

"_And now that I am out of school._" sang Bakura.

"_I'll go into show biz_," sang Seto.

"_Oh idi dide dide dide dide dide di!_" they all sang.

"_During the ceremony,_" sang Atemu.

"_They gave me my diploma,_" sang Bakura.

"_And then I went to party,_" sang Seto.

"_In the state of Oklahoma,_" sang Marik.

"_Then I was arrested,_" sang Atemu.

"_They took me to jail_," sang Bakura.

"_The worst part was_," sang Seto.

"_My parents couldn't make bail_," sang Marik.

"_Oh idi dide dide dide—"_

Before they could finish the song the buzzer called them to a halt. The players looked over to see that Joey was no longer at the Whose Line desk, but instead Laria sat there, grinning at them all.

"Well, well, well," Laria drawled, "I thought you all hated playing Whose Line?"

"Uh…" Marik said looking at Atemu.

"You see…" Atemu looked to Bakura.

"Seto made us do it!" Bakura exclaimed.

"I did not!"

"Your soul is a cavern of lies," Bakura said in a deep voice, his eyes glowing red.

"I see… Well weather Seto forced you into it or not this," Laria snapped her fingers and the Notebook appeared in her hands, she flipped through it, "Has been the best Whose Line yet."

The players grinned.

"Now my question is," Laria said as their grins faded, "Why can't you be that good with me?"

Laria whined and looked as if she was about to cry.

"Because… Seto is a better writer?" Atemu suggested.

"Pharaoh!" Laria almost fell out of her chair laughing, "That's the funniest joke I've heard all week!"

In an instant Laria snapped back into dour mood.

"But seriously," she continued, "Since you've all shown great strides at improve professionalism, you know what this mean?"

"We can retire?" asked Marik.

"Nope!" Laria giggled, "We all get to do more Whose Line!"

The players groaned, but were somewhat happy at the same time.

"Now," The Authoress said standing up, "After Party at my house!"

They all cheered and rushed to get ready to go. The last ones to leave were the Kaiba twins.

"Um, Lar?" Seto asked as his sisters turned out the lights.

"Yes, dear brother of mine."

"What happened to Joey?"

"Oh, he was," Laria grinned viciously, "…Fired"

Seto grinned himself, and as the two left the building the faint sounds of screaming and trace of smoke was all that was left behind.


	38. The Show That Never Ends

**---Someday the world's gonna wake up and see! Voldemort and me!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I would have had this done MUCH sooner if my notes hadn't have deleted themselves, forcing me to spends weeks trying to re-think of what personality Atemu was going to play in the first game. I finally finished the chapter, and I think I handled the Atemu issue very well. For those who think the wait was too long for this glorious chapter, you get six and half pages for a chapter! **

**Aren't I so nice?**

**I'm sitting in a tattoo shop right now, no I'm not getting one today, my roommate Carol is. Once I scrap up the fifty dollars I'll be getting one though. **

**Also, I'd like to mention that I'm actually getting on MySpace now. Yay me? It gives me something to do during Mac Class, and a way to keep up with my friends from home while I'm in college. I love to get new friends, if anyone has a MySpace and wants to add me my address is 'lariakaiba' after all they MySpace crap though. Or you can just click the nice little link I have set up on my profile.**

**You guys are awesome! Here's your chapter!---**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight  
****The Show that Never Ends**

Redundant!

_That's what all this chapters had become_, Laria thought as she poured over her notebook planning the next show, _and still they ask for more._

Nevertheless, they ask and she gives. That was what being an authoress was all about, no? Other then being able to boss all the characters around, that was always fun.

The Yugioh cast waited anxiously as Laria ran her finger over what she had written, making sure all was in order.

"Alright," she said finally, looking up, "Atemu, Marik, Seto, and myself will be playing this time."

"Of course," Seto sighed, knowing that not a single Whose Line would go by without him.

"You're playing now?" asked Atemu.

"Hells yeah!" Laria exclaimed, "I've wanted to get all up in this show since I filled in for Malik, but never had the chance."

Atemu wasn't sure what to comment on first, Laria's Ebonics, or the fact that she claimed that she couldn't find time to play for seven shows. Figuring he didn't want to waste his precious thought (what little he had) on such a trivial thing he decided to just say nothing.

"So who's gonna host this shizzle?" asked Marik.

"Ry-izzle" Laria said.

"For sizzle?"

"Yo."

"Ok, I swear that is the last any of you get to watch MTV," Seto growled at them, "Ever."

"_From the window, to the kitchen_," Atemu started to rap, "_To the hot sauce on my chicken. Mmm it's finger lickin_—"

Seto smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up, Pharaoh!"

"Ow…" Atemu whined.

"Anyway," Laria said returning to normal speech that everyone could understand, "Ryou's gonna host this time."

"You've got my hikari hosting your show now?" Bakura asked.

"Is that a problem?" the Authoress answered.

"I couldn't even host the show," said Malik, "And you expect Ryou to be able to?"

"I have faith in him," Laria smiled, "He's got a bad side you guys just can't see."

Laria giggled and walked away to set up for the next show, everyone else shared glances of suspicion.

---(--)---

A cheer rang up from the audience as the stage lights came on and shined over players as they sat in their seats. The white haired tenshi, more commonly known as Ryou Bakura, sat at the Whose Line desk beaming up at everyone.

"Welcome to _Whose Line is it Anyway!_" said Ryou in his strangely placed British accent even though they're in Japan. No matter, the fans would still swoon loudly at him no matter what accent he had. "Now to introduce today's players!"

The fan girls screamed loudly.

"'_Radiohead_' Atemu!"

Strange people in the audience who happened to be fans of the Pharaoh cheered.

"_'Once in a Lifetime'_ Laria Kaiba!"

Of course, everyone cheered for the Authoress, what kind of reviewers would they be if they didn't?

"_'Psycho Killer'_ Marik Ishtar!"

The fan girls in the audience screamed loudly for him since he is such a sexy man beast.

"And, '_Burning Down the House_' Seto Kaiba."

It seemed that his fans, how little there was, were taking a very inconvenient bathroom break because the room was silent.

"Bit of bad luck there, Seto," Ryou said giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know about bad luck…" Seto said shooting Laria a glare, "But it was something."

"Don't look at me," his sister huffed, "I don't control the audience."

"Sure," Seto rolled his eyes.

"That's enough you two," Ryou said, trying to act mean, but it was more like cute, "We've got to continue with the show."

Laria nodded at him.

"Good," Ryou said, "Now, this is _Whose Line is it Anyway_, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. If you have a short attention span and already forgot how the game works our players come down here and make up everything you read based on suggestions from the audience and what's written on these cards I have. Then I give out fakey points which mean nothing because At the end I just pick who I like the best and they get to do a little something special with me."

"Seto!" Marik coughed into his hand.

"Shut up, Ishtar!" Seto growled.

"Huh?" Ryou asked, he wasn't close enough to understand what Marik had said.

"Nothing," Seto snapped.

"You're blushing again, Kaiba," Atemu pointed out.

"Don't make me kill you, Pharaoh."

"But I'm already—"

"Whatever!"

Silence fell over the players again.

"Are… Are they done now?" Ryou asked.

"Yes," Laria giggled, "Please continue."

"Alright," Ryou nodded shuffling through his cards, "I got all the info then, yes?"

"A bit long winded," said Laria, "but yes."

"Ok, we'll move on t our first game then," said Ryou, "Crazy News Casters!"

All four players stood up. Seto and Laria went to the stools that sat center stage; Atemu went to the left while Marik went to the right.

"Alright, this game is simple," Ryou explained, "You've got to make up a news cast and everyone but Seto has a personality they have to act out."

"How come Seto never has to act anything out?" Atemu asked to Marik behind the Kaiba twins' backs.

"The host always plays favorites," Marik whispered back.

"That's not fair," Atemu pouted.

"Yeah," Marik chuckled, "not everyone can sleep with the host like Seto—"

"I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH THE HOST!"

The set went dead silent.

"Uhh…?" Ryou stared blankly at the CEO.

"I-I-I…" Seto flushed bright red.

"That's enough you two," Laria snapped at Marik and Atemu, "Now you're interrupting the show."

"Continuing," Ryou said, "Marik, you'll be doing the weather and you're going to be Miss Cleo."

"Wait, what was I!" Atemu exclaimed.

"If you had been paying attention you would know," Ryou glared, "Wouldn't you?"

Atemu crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled.

"Alright Seto," Ryou smiled, "You can take it away."

There was a music cue as the camera zoomed in and focused on Seto.

"Good evening, I'm Mars Lumograph and welcome to the 6:27 news at 10," Seto said, "Out top story today: The Domino Zoo has successfully created the first cross breed between a mongoose and a cobra. Zoo Keepers are proud of their Mongobra and will set to begin work on their penguin monkey next week, with more on this story here's my co-anchor, Lars Lars Pants on Fars."

_Laria is an Emo Kid writing in her diary._

Laria sat next to Seto looking melancholy, holding her notebook and pencil. She tapped the pencil to the lips for a second before she began writing.

"Dear diary, mood; Apathetic. My life is spiraling downwards, I couldn't get enough money to go to the _'Blood Red Romance_' and _'Suffocate Me Dry_' concert. It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs, like _'Stab My Heart Coz I Love You_' and _'Rip Apart My Soul'_ and of course _'Stab Me Rip Stab Stab._' And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thingy either, like that guy from that band can do.

Some days…"

Laria and looked up as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"My life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark and it's suffocating me. Grabbing hold of me and tightening it's grip, tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans, which look great on me by the way. I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me, you're my best friend."

Laria closed the Notebook and sighed again.

"I feel like tacos…"

"Silly Emo, razors are for shaving," Seto said in his news caster monotone, "Now we'll throw it over to Alaster Antonius Xabier Cionaodh McSparkle-Pants with the sports."

"Thanks Mars…" Atemu said, he still had no idea what he was supposed to be, "Uhh… umm…"

Atemu frowned and looked to Ryou, silently pleading him for help. The host just grinned at him and chuckled. Atemu glared at him and wrecked his brain trying to think of something to do. He decided to go with the first crackpot theory that came to mind.

"Band! Can-can! Can-can!" Atemu clapped, pretending to be a Drum Major. He then proceeded to sing and dance off stage.

"Well thank you Alaster, for that… illuminating report…" Seto said blinking after him, "Now we'll turn it over to weather with our weather gal, Miss Cleo."

"Ah yes! It's me, Miss Cleo!" Marik said imitating the Tarot readers famous accent, "Call me now for your free Tarot reading!"

"The weather, Cleo, the weather," said Seto.

"Ah yes, ye wants to know what the cards say about the weather," Marik said pretending to shuffle and lay out cards, "Ah yes, your first card is the Sun! Good weather shines down on you, and as we move into the weekend…"

Marik pretended to flip the next card over.

"The Three of Swords!" he gasped, "Sharp objects will fall from the sky and impale you painfully in the heart which will lead to…"

Marik flipped over a third card.

"Death! Oh dear, your fortune is not well," Marik shook his head, "Not well at—"

"There she is!" Atemu said running on stage next to Marik, pretending to be a cop, "There's the fraud!"

"What? Me?" Marik asked, "I'm not a fraud!"

"Liar!" Atemu cried, grabbing him, "You're coming with me!"

"Nooo!" Marik screamed as Atemu drug him off stage, "How did I not foresee this coming!"

Marik pitiful screams faded off as he disappeared with Atemu.

"Miss Cleo's a fraud!" Laria gasped, "All my hopes and dreams are crushed!"

She then pretended to slit her wrists and fell over off the stool, dead.

"Well…" Seto said looking around, "Looks like we'll be back tomorrow night with a whole new staff. Until then, good night and good news."

Ryou buzzed the scene over and all four players returned to their seats.

"Great game you guys," Ryou said, "1000 points to each of you!"

"Woo!" Atemu cheered, "This is the best host we've had!"

"I win," Ryou grinned, "And you'll win too when we come back from these commercial messages!"

**---Donate to the 'I need a Tattoo Foundation' because I'm a poor college student with no money!---**


	39. God Why Do I Do This Game Every time!

**---_Do your chain hang low? Do it wobble to the flo'? Does it shine in the light? Is it platinum, is it gold? Can you throw it over your shoulder? If your hot it makes ya cold? Do your chain. Hang. Low._**

**Ah another month without an update. Sorry! Sorry!**

**Well, all my readers are as broke as I am, so still no tattoo for me. Maybe for Christmas, no?**

**Regards go to Computerfreak101 for basically this whole plot line we're going on, and for the game of this chapter. Yes, I've thanked her already, but she's just that awesome I've got to mention her again. **

**Not much else to say really, enjoy the chapter! (and REVIEW I'm getting close to 1,000, WHOEVER GETS IT WILL GET A WHOLE STORY DEDICATED TO THEM! Isn't that great? And I'm not talking about a little drabble or anything, I'm talking about a STORY… a thirteen chaptered story at that.)---**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine  
****God Why Do I Do This Game Every time!**

Backstage Seto and Laria were the last to arrive. Glancing around they saw there was only one seat left, next to Ryou. Laria decided to be the nice sibling and plopped down on the floor at Marik's feet. Seto, however, was far from happy with the seating arrangement.

"Marik, get out of my seat," Seto growled at the spirit, who was not in the right place. We already saw in previous chapters that things did not go well when things are not in their proper place. Then again, this was Marik we were talking about and he no care for such things.

"F- you Kaiba," Marik scoffed, "I was here first."

"You know that's my seat," said Seto, "Yours is over there."

Seto pointed to the empty spot next to Ryou.

"Well, I've decided to have a new seat," Marik said, "I like it better over here."

Laria leaned back against the spirit's legs. She wrapped her arms around one of them and nuzzled it affectionately, ensuring that he wasn't going anywhere. Marik grinned and ran his fingers through the Authoress's hair.

"But that's my seat!" Seto nearly whined, "Lar! Make him give me my seat back!"

"Seto!" Laria snapped, "You're acting like a five year old! There's a perfectly good seat over there, sit in it!"

"Fine," Seto finally gave in and sat down next to Ryou, glaring at everyone else.

"I'm sorry my yami is a bit of a jerk," Ryou sighed, patting Seto's shoulder. The CEO looked over at the white haired teen and felt his anger simply melt away.

"It's ok," Seto sighed, "It's not so bad over here."

"That's good," Ryou smiled. Seto's heart fluttered as he found himself grinning back… like an idiot. He stared into Ryou's deep brown eyes and got lost, suddenly the room seemed to melt away and he forgot that there was anyone else around. Seto felt pulled to the other teen, he wanted to wrap his arms around him… that smile was so hypnotizing. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart beating faster—

"Seto and Ryou sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Atemu sang obnoxiously.

Seto instantly shot Atemu a glare of pure death. However, Atemu, being the psychotic freak he was, was unfazed by it and merely laughed… along with everybody else. Seto huffed and stormed out of the room. Ryou sighed after him.

"Guys," he said timidly, "We kissed once in the first show. Why do you have to be so hard on him?"

"Because there's no other way to get him to admit the truth otherwise," Marik explained.

"Stupid rich boy's too full of himself," added Atemu.

"The truth?" Ryou asked.

"He's got it for you, Ryou," Marik grinned, "He's got it bad!"

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed," said Laria.

"I… uh…"

"So, Ryou," Marik said slyly moving over next to the teen, putting an arm around him, "Now that you know what's going on, how does that make you feel?"

Ryou glanced around between all of them, his face burning red.

"I feel… I feel…" Ryou gulped, "I feel that we should get back to the show now."

---(--)---

It took them a while to track down the missing CEO and get him to come back and do the show, but eventually they were all back in his or her seats, ready to begin the next game.

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway," Ryou greeted in his trademark kawii-ness "The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points are completely useless, just like most of Laria's college books."

Laria growled and somewhere in the world an _Intro to Mac_ book combusted into flames.

"Now we'll move onto our next game," Ryou said pulling a turban out from under the Whose Line Desk, "Scenes from a Hat!"

All four players stood up. Marik and Atemu went over and stood by the Whose Line desk while Seto and Laria went to the other side of the stage.

"You've all played this game before," Ryou said, "We asked the audience for scenes they'd like to see, then we took the best ones and—"

Ryou cut off and raised an eyebrow at Marik and Atemu, who were chuckling in the most evil way.

"Uh, what's so funny?"

Their chuckling stopped and they turned to the host suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Atemu said, "Nothing at all."

Ryou didn't believe them one bit.

"Yeah, so let's start the game shall we?" Ryou said taking the first slip of paper from the turban, "_'Books that won't fly off the shelves'_."

Seto stepped o stage first.

"_Dueling tips_ by Joey Wheeler!" he said pretending to take a book off a shelf. Ryou buzzed him out and he returned to his spot. It was obvious that no one else wanted to do that one so the host pulled another slip out.

"The worst couple you can think of."

Before Ryou even had time to finish reading Marik jumped on stage.

"Seto and someone with dark hair!"

Ryou buzzed him out and Laria replaced him, but before she could say anything she was instantly buzzed and replaced by Atemu.

"Seto and a women!" he exclaimed even though he was buzzed out, multiple times. The pharaoh grinned triumphantly as he returned to his spot. Both Seto and Ryou rolled their eyes at the others blatant obviousness. The host sighed and pulled another slip from the turban.

"What the hell?" he said, blinking at what the slip said. He quickly discarded it and pulled out another. But alas, with each new slip it just kept saying the same thing over and over, "Oh in the name of Ra!"

"What's wrong Ryou?" Marik asked.

"The only thing these say are '_The best couples in the world_'!"

"Oh! Why can't we do that one?" Atemu asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I could think of a lot for that one," Marik counted them on his fingers, "Someone with white hair… a pale boy… someone he's kissed before… a British—"

"Ryou isn't British you dolt!" Seto exclaimed.

"I never said I was talking about Ryou," Marik said.

"You didn't have to, I'm not an idiot, I know who you were talking about!" Seto screamed at them, "Stop it! I'm sick of you and your childish nonsense! Just give it up already, you're just wasting your time! I'm never going to ask Ryou out because I know it's useless! I know he would never go out with someone like me! That's it! End of story!"

Seto huffed and, once again, stormed out of the room.

"Well… Back to the show," Laria said.

"No!" Ryou commanded, "Show's over!"

"What about the points!" Atemu gasped.

"No points for you!" Ryou yelled, following after Seto, leaving everyone speechless.

**---You reproduce how! Filthy humans… shooting DNA at eachother…---**


	40. You'll Have To Read the Chapter

**---What's this? I finally got a chapter out on a timely manner? **

**You all should WORSHIP me as though I were a god! Another chapter in the scheduled two week time. Not only that, but a chapter that's eight pages (without Author Notes) and I've just gone over 2000 words. **

**Plus, you should just worship me cause I'm awesome and wrote this whole story anyways… (ego trips).**

**Oh, yeah! Happy Feet comes out today! I don't know when I'll see it, I don't think I'm going home this weekend and if I wait for it to come to the Cheap Flicks I wont see it till like… July! (We just got Pirates II here last weekend). Perhaps I'll go see it next weekend, I'll for sure be home then. Yay for Thanksgiving!**

**Also, I'm not as close to 1,000 as I thought as I was. I'm close to finishing up the first chapter of my new story so I'll post it when I get 950 and it will be dedicated to both them and the 1,000th reviewer . Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the last song, the first two belong to my ex-friend Dalton.---**

**Chapter Forty**

**You'll Have To Read the Chapter**

We will return you to your regularly scheduled _Whose Line_ after this cheesy Yoai interlude.

"_I'm never going to ask Ryou out because I know it's useless!_"

Seto stood at the end of the long, seemingly pointless, hallway facing the wall. His words ringing in the back of his mind.

"_I know he would never go out with someone like me!_"

He leaned against the wall and slumped down to the floor. He sat with his head in his hands trying to think of someway out of the emotional corner he had been backed into. He knew things were over now, even if he was going to ask Ryou out, he knew he'd never have a shot. Not after what the others had done, and his outburst. It was time to just forget about the whole thing.

But was it possible to even begin to forget about feelings for another when they were so strong?

No, probably not.

But still there was nothing else he could do. His only chance (what little that was) had been ruined by those… those… insufferable juvenile _imbeciles._ Yes, of course, it was all their fault that everything had happened the way it did, and they would pay for—

"Seto?"

That voice! Seto only knew one person with that heavenly voice! He looked up to see Ryou standing before him. From the angle from which he sat, the other teens hair had been illuminated by the light above him, making him seem even more like an angel.

"How'd you find me here?" Seto asked.

"Find you? The only places in this studio is the stage, backstage and this hallway" Ryou replied.

Seto sighed, thinking that Laria didn't really plan out the studio very well.

"Aw, you've been crying," Ryou said sadly.

Seto blinked in surprise, he had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't realized the tears streaming down his face. He wiped his face off on his sleeve, but it was done in vain because as soon as he looked back up at Ryou a fresh wave of tears washed over him. He buried his face shamefully in his hands.

"Come on, Seto," Ryou said, the sadness in his voice was clear a bell, "Let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about," Seto said through his hands, "I know you would never date me."

"Whoever said that?"

Seto felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see that Ryou was sitting next to him on the floor. His sweet brown eyes were also filled with tears. They sat staring at each other in silence until a single tear fell down Ryou's cheek. Seto wiped it away.

"Why would you want to go out with me?" Seto asked sadly, "I'm nothing like your friends. I'm egotistical, and cold hearted and selfish and—"

"That's exactly why I would want to date you," Ryou interrupted.

"What?"

"I'd want to be with you because you're different," Ryou said, "You're not like the rest of the group. You're exciting and interesting to be around! Plus, you may seem selfish to everyone else, but I know you really care about those close to you, like Mokuba and Laria."

Seto growled at the mention on Laria… he didn't like to admit that he actually cared for his sister.

"And to… to tell the truth…" Ryou said shyly, "I've had feels towards you for a while… I was so excited to get to kiss you during Scenes from a Hat… But I never thought you would return the feeling, so I didn't say anything…"

"Oh, Ryou," Seto wrapped his arms around the other teen and held him close.

That was it. There was nothing more to be said. They sat together in each other's arms for the longest time. At once, everything in their lives fell into place and everything was perfect.

"I love you," Seto said eventually.

"I love you too," Ryou said looking up at the CEO.

And then they kissed. A kiss to end all kisses. One of those kisses at the end a chick flick where the guy gets the girl (or in this case the guy gets the… uh, guy), the sickening sweet music plays in the background, and the camera spins around the couple capturing every angle of the kiss. The kiss that seems to stop all time and you know it's time to grab your coat and start heading towards the exit of movie theater.

"Ahem."

Seto and Ryou looked up and saw Laria standing before them.

"Figured I find you two here," she grinned, "Now come on, in case you've forgotten we've got a show to finish and we can't do that when we're missing a host and one of the players."

"Do we have to?" Ryou asked, nuzzling Seto.

"Yes!" Laria said, "Now you have five minutes to get your butts to the stage, or else."

"Or else what?"

All Laria had to do was simply wave the Notebook in front of their faces and they jumped to their feet.

"Five minutes," Laria repeated.

"We'll be there," Seto said.

Laria smirked and walked away from them.

"Well," Ryou sighed, "Lets go."

"Yes," Seto agreed, taking Ryou's hand in his own, "Oh, and Ryou."

"Yes?"

"That whole thing with me crying," Seto said as they walked down the hallway together.

"Yeah?"

"That never happened."

"Ok Seto," Ryou giggled, "Whatever you say."

---(--)---

"Welcome back to the greatest show in the world, _Whose Line is it Anyway_!" Ryou said once everyone was back on the stage, "The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's correct the points don't mean a thing, just like all those surveys people fill out on Myspace. They're useless, no one ever reads them."

"Least it gives you something to pass the time," Laria said, who had filled out about four surveys in the time it took her to write this chapter.

"Alright, now we're going to move onto our next game," Ryou said, "Greatest Hits!"

"Isn't that a song game?" Atemu asked, "Is it the end of the show already?"

"No, we're mixing things up a little," Ryou explained, "We've got a very special game for the end of the show, so for now, it's Greatest Hits, with Marik, Laria, and Seto!"

Those three stood and stepped onto the stage. Marik and Laria sat on stools on one side of the stage and Seto stood on the other.

"Alright, in this game Marik and Laria are TV voice-over people talking about the latest compilation album and Seto is going to try to sing snippets of the song." Ryou explained before turning to the audience "Now what I need is a place you normally wouldn't sing about."

"The Internet!" suggested Tato Rose.

"Dendrology Class!" Stormwake exclaimed.

"The Ghetto!" said Spirits Of Evil.

"Let's go with the Ghetto," Ryou said.

"Aw, you should have picked the Dendrophilliac one," Marik pouted.

"Dendrology, you fool!" Laria corrected.

"Oh… well, that's boring."

Laria sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"What's Dendro-whatever?" Atemu asked from his seat behind the players.

"It's when someone has sex with trees," Marik explained. Atemu instantly made a face at him.

"That's so wrong," the Pharaoh said, disgusted, "On so many levels."

"Ok I think it's time to start the game now," Ryou said, "Before this gets ever more wrong. Guys the name of album is going to be, _The songs of the Ghetto_."

"We'll return you to your day time movie, '_The Call of Doodie_', after this important message," Marik said.

"It's two in the afternoon on a Sunday and you know what that means!" Laria said enthusiastically, "It's time to shop! Shop! Shop!"

"That's right," Marik said "And today we've got a special offer for you. We've got over twelve thousand songs all about the Ghetto."

"Twelve thousand!" Laria repeated, "and how many CD's is that?"

"Well just for today you can get the whole set on sixty CD's, seventeen records, thirty-eight tapes, and one eight track."

"What a deal!"

"Let's give our viewers a sneak peak of what they expect to hear form the wonder compilation," Marik said.

"Oh, lets!"

"Here's one of my favorite tracks, by that great band, The Black Eyed Peas, entitled, '_My Hand_'."

The music cued and Seto started singing to the tune of '_My Humps_'.

"_I burned my hand,_

_My hand, my hand, my hand,_

_On the deep dish frying pan, _

_Check I out!_

_I'm cookin' on a daily, _

_I use the Pam spray. _

_It's heating really nicely, _

_the chicken is spicy. _

_And then I burned my hand!_"

"You might not know this," Laria said once Seto ended his song, "But I grew up in the Ghetto!"

"Really?" Marik asked interestedly.

"No," Laria laughed, "I'm just kidding, but I wish I did. They have the best music, like that of Lil' Jon."

"Did they call him little cause he was the same height as you?"

"Hahaha, no," Laria shot a glare at Marik for a second then smiled at the camera again, "But we've got that hit from Lil' Jon and the East Side Boyz, '_From The Window to the Kitchen_'."

The song '_Get Low_' started to play and Seto struggled to find words to sing for it, finally settling on these lyrics:

"_From the window!_

_To the Kitchen!_

_To the kitchen._

_To the hot sauce on my chicken._

_Mmm it's finger lickin'_."

"Tell me," Marik said, "What does chicken have to do with the Ghetto?"

"I don't know Marik," Laria said, "What _does_ chicken have to do with the Ghetto?"

"No, seriously all these songs seem to be about chicken."

"How odd."

"Do you hear that?" Marik said cupping his hand around his ear.

"Is it a series of high-pitch whistles followed by random clicks?"

"No, it's sleigh bells," Marik said, he looked at Laria strangely, "Do you actually hear a series of high-pitched whistles followed by random clicks?"

"Uh, no," Laria blinked, "What were you saying about the sleigh bells?"

"Well you know what sleigh bells mean," Marik said, "It's almost Christmas time."

"But, Marik, what does Christmas have to do with our compilation?"

"Well, if you call in the next five seconds, we'll throw a special Christmas CD completely free!"

"Wowie!" Laria exclaimed.

"Yup, and you'll be able to rock out to great Ghetto related songs all year," Marik said, "Like the great Ghetto Christmas hit… '_Silva' Rims_'."

A festive version of '_Silver Bells_' started to play and Seto had no problem coming up with something to sing.

"_Ghetto sidewalks_

_Busy Corna's_

_Dressed in very little_

_In the air there's a feeling of Christmas_

_Gangsta's laughin'_

_Hooka's passin'_

_Meetin' smile afta' smile_

_And on every street corner you see_

_Silva' rims_

_Silva' rims_

_It's Christmas time_

_In the Ghetto_

_Shiny rims_

_See them spin_

_Soon it will be Christmas day_

_Festive floodlights_

_Even cop cars_

_Blink a bright red and green_

_As the robba's rush home_

_With their treasures_

_Hear the gun shots _

_See them smoke pot_

_This is Tupac's big scene_

_And through all of the bustle you see_

_Silva' rims_

_Silva' rims_

_It's Christmas time _

_In the Ghetto_

_Shiny rims_

_See them spin_

_Soon it will be Christmas day_!"

Ryou buzzed the scene over and the players returned to their seats.

"That was great Seto!" Ryou giggled, "a hundred points for you!"

"No fair!" Marik protested, "He only got points cause you two are going out now."

"I'd like to get out there and make-up the songs like I have to do," Seto smirked.

"I could do that!" Marik said.

"Please," Laria said, "I'd rather not have my ears bleed."

"Huh!"

"That's enough!" Ryou snapped, "I gave my points and that's final! Now we'll be back with more Whose Line after this commercial break!"

**---The brooms attacking my plant!---**


	41. Props

**---If you haven't noticed, I haven't written much lately. **

**I think I'll blame the holiday this time… oh! And the fact that I was sick _twice_ last month… this has just not been my year.**

**I hope everyone had a good holiday season, I know I did. **

**Also, Congrats to Youko's Kitsune Girl for being my 950th review! I just want to thank all you guys for all your reviews, seriously, you guys rock! ---**

**Chapter Forty One**

**Props**

"I have to go to jail again!"

"Hey, I'll sell you my _'get of the jail free'_ card for a thousand dollars."

"No way, I'd rather stay here then go down your death row again."

"Hey, I'll buy Park Place off you for five thousand."

"Deal! Haha now I can put hotels up!"

"4… 5… 6… Indiana, who owns that?"

"I do, that'll ten fifty."

"Ok, here you go."

"I meant thousand fifty, not a ten and a fifty."

"Darn it."

Backstage the current players of _Whose Line_ had decided to play another game, Monopoly. The game had gone on so long that they were beginning to run out of money. The hundreds were constantly being changed in for five hundreds and when those were gone they designated ones to be thousands.

The board was just as bad, they had ran out of hotels long ago and had to improvise. While half the board the board was covered in little red hotels the other half was covered with extra players, and pieces from the Great American edition. So aside from hotels there was a space station, movie theater, and others. All the houses had been gathered at one corner of the board and was now the ghetto.

Seto was just about to ask whose turn it was when Yugi showed up.

"What are you guys doing back here?" he asked.

"We're painting the house," Laria said sarcastically, "What does it look like we're doing."

"I meant why are you guys back here and not on stage finishing up the show," Yugi sighed.

"Show?" Laria asked rolling the dice and moving her thimble eight spaces.

"Whose Line," Yugi said.

"Oh my gosh!" Laria gasped jumping to her feet and abandoning the game, despite the fact that she had just landed on Free Parking and probably won about nine thousand dollars, "I completely forgot about that!"

She ran off to retrieve her Notebook.

"You had to remind her," Marik grumbled, rolling the dice.

"Well, the audience was getting pretty restless out there," Yugi said nodding his head in the direction of the Stage Door, "How long have you guys been playing this game?"

"Oh about seven hours," Seto said casually as Marik exchanged money with Atemu and handed Ryou the dice.

"Holy wow…"

"It was the only thing we could do to not have to go out and play Whose Line again," Atemu explained.

"Come on guys," Laria said returning with her beloved Notebook, "we've got to finish the show."

"Do we have to?" Ryou asked, looking up at the Authoress with the pout of doom.

"Yes!" Laria insisted, "There's only one game left then we can come back finish this."

The four guys groaned at reluctantly returned to the stage. Laria and Yugi were the last ones left backstage. Before leaving Laria glanced at the board and finally noticed where she landed. She quickly swiped up the Free Parking pot in the middle of the board, along with a few thousands from each of the other players money piles and added it t her own. She looked up and saw that Yugi was watching her and was about to say something.

"Shhh!" she hushed at him as they headed toward the door, "Scamopoly is the name of the game."

---(--)---

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway," Ryou said standing on the stage with three other players, "the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, just like Laria's excuses for not updating the story."

"Watch it," Laria seethed at him.

"Heh Heh," Ryou laughed nervously moving away from the Authoress and closer to Seto, "Well tonight's winner is… Marik!"

"That's a surprise," Atemu muttered as the fan girls cheered for Marik's tan bishie-ness.

"Lar probably picked the winner," Seto grumbled, "Or else _I_ would be sitting over there."

Marik grinned triumphantly at them from the Whose Line desk.

"No need to be jealous Seto," the Egyptian chuckled, "Just because Ryou has a new favorite…"

"Ishtar!" Seto growled, but before he could charge at the spirit Ryou grabbed onto his arm.

"Seto, let it go," Ryou said preventing his new boyfriend from killing Marik.

"… Ok," he said through gritted teeth.

"Ha, I never would have expected Ryou to be the dominate one in the relationship," Marik laughed.

"Ahem," Laria opened the Notebook, "I would cut it out Marik, unless you _wanted_ to get fired."

Marik gulped.

"So, about that last game?"

"Excellent." Laria grinned.

"Alright, the last game is Props," Marik said reading off the card in his hand, "Seto and Ryou you get this,"

Marik handed Ryou a pair of foam baseball bats.

"And Atemu and Laria, you get these."

He handed Atemu a giant foam Q.

"Alright, the object of this game is to come up as many different things as you can using your props," Marik explained.

The players looked from the props to each other to Laria.

"Don't look at me!" the Authoress said indignantly.

"That's it!" Seto exclaimed storming off the stage, "This is just getting ridiculous! I quit!"

"You can't quit! I didn't authorize that!" Laria yelled to him.

"I'm with you man!" Atemu said, handing the giant Q to Laria leaving also.

"Best idea yet," Marik followed the Pharaoh.

"No!" Laria growled stomping her foot on the stage angrily.

"Uh, Laria?"

"Fine, you can go too," Laria sighed, waving Ryou off the stage.

The Authoress frowned and looked down at the giant foam Q in her hands, she was the only one left on stage.

"Hey wait!" she called, throwing the foam Q behind her and following everyone else, "What about Monopoly!"

**---Corn chips are no place for a mighty warrior!---**


	42. SSA Tenthennial Extravaganza!

**---It's been so long since I've written anything. I've actually had this hanging out half done for a couple months... just never got around to completing it.**

**Sitting in class right now learning Action Scripting for Flash, it's dark in here! Oh yeah, I'm half way done with college and I've been getting straight A's for the past two terms! Yay for me! ---**

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Super Special Awesome Tenthennial Extravaganza!**

"Seto, is it really necessary to be all the way back here?"

Ryou and Seto had wondered themselves away from the rest of the cast in order to have some alone time. Seto was now leading Ryou down the long hallway to nowhere.

"I don't want the others to know about us yet," Seto said, the hazing before they got together was bad, he knew once they found out that he and Ryou were a couple it would get ten times worse.

"They have to find out sometime," Ryou said.

"They will," Seto huffed, "After I'm dead."

Ryou sighed but continued to follow his boyfriend nonetheless.

"Where are we going?" the white haired teen finally asked as they neared the end of the hallway.

"There's a broom cupboard back here we can hide in," Seto said, "No one could find us there."

"Perhaps we can stay there all day and miss the next show."

"Oh no," Seto scowled, "Lar wouldn't go a show without having me there."

Ryou giggled at the brunette as the stopped outside the broom cupboard. Seto opened the door and they peered inside.

"Oh my god!" Ryou gasped at sight of the several dead looking bodies inside the room.

"Oh jeez," Seto paled, "I forgot those were there."

"You knew!" Ryou exclaimed, "You knew there were dead bodies back here and you failed to mention it to anyone! Does Laria know!"

"They're not dead," Seto said, "They're just soulless. And of course Laria knows, she put them here."

"She did?"

"She made this place, who else would have sucked the souls out of random people and hid them way back here?" Seto asked.

"Bakura," Ryou said simply.

"Psh, it was totally Lar," said Seto, "Come on! We must stop her from this madness!"

Seto turned and ran down the hallway faster then you can say 'one thousand points'. Ryou sighed and once again, followed his boyfriend.

---(--)---

Laria sat on the couch backstage reviewing her notes for the next show. It had come to her attention that this was going to be the tenth episode of Whose Line the Yu-Gi-Oh cast would perform. A milestone indeed. This one had to be the best, the biggest, the most super special awesome Whose Line ever!

But she just couldn't find a host good enough for such honor.

As she pondered this matter the backstage door flew open. Laria looked up to see her brother standing the doorway; his face as white as Laria's on a goth day… I mean liquid paper.

"I—"

"Just came out of the closet," Laria finished.

"Yes—wait, no—what?" Seto stammered.

"That's what you said last time you burst through the door looking like that," Laria chuckled, "So what's the emergency?"

"What's with the dead bodies in the broom cupboard?" Seto asked as Ryou finally peeked his head in the doorway behind him.

"Dead… bodies…?" Laria asked staring up at them with wide eyes.

"They're not dead," Ryou said, "They're soulless, five of them in the broom closet at the end of the long hallway."

"Oh my gosh!" Laria jumped up, "The Whose Liners, I completely forgot about them!"

She pushed past the two and headed down the hallway, Seto and Ryou followed her.

"Whose Liners?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, the original players…" Laria said, "They, uh, wouldn't let me use the stage for my Whose Line… so I had to… put them out of the way for a bit. And since the show has gone on longer then I thought, I kind of forgot about them…"

"They wouldn't let you put us through his torture so you sent their souls to the Shadow Realm?" Seto asked.

"… I never sent anyone's soul to the Shadow Realm," Laria stopped, her eyes narrowed viciously, "_**Bakura…**_"

"Told you," Ryou said nudging Seto.

"Shut up."

---(--)---

Unbeknownst to Bakura he was now being tracked down by the formidable Authoress and her two favorite characters. Because the said spirit had no clue of this, he was sitting in the corner of the last row of seats in on the set, knitting needles in his hands and a ball of baby pink yarn beside him.

"Knit one, pearl two…" he said quietly to himself as he worked, "Knit one, pearl two… knit one, pearl two…"

"Bakura!"

He jumped when he heard Laria's yell ring through set.

"Shit," he cursed looking to see Laria storming up to him. He quickly hide is knitting under the seat.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked, now standing over him.

"Uh, plotting… doom?" Bakura lied.

"You can plot doom later," Laria huffed, "Come with me."

"Why—"

Laria grabbed the spirits ear and dragged him down the stadium seating.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Bakura exclaimed, "Jeez! I'll come with you, what's the big deal!"

"You've got some explaining to do."

---(--)---

Outside the broom closet an angry Laria, concerned Ryou, confused Bakura, and amused Seto stood. Laria threw open the door and pointed inside.

"What do you call this?" she asked Bakura.

"A closet," he answered simply, "What do you call it?"

"No, not that. The—oh never mind, just put their souls back," Laria sighed.

"Oh fine."

The Millennium Ring glowed brightly in the dimly lit hallway and the souls of the Whose Liners in the closet were restored. Groggily they opened their eyes and looked around. When their gaze fell upon Laria and Bakura in the doorway they all screamed loudly through their gags.

"I think you traumatized them," Seto said.

"Who are they anyway?" Ryou asked.

"Drew Carrey, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles, and Greg Proops," Laria said, "The original host and players of Whose Line."

Ryou, Seto and Bakura gazed into the room at the five tied up men. Was this going to be their fate when Laria got bored with them? Or if they refused her wishes? Laria was looking between the Whose Liners with other thoughts in her mind.

"Perfect!" she finally announced, making the other three jump. The Authoress went into the closet and came out again dragging one of the Whose Liners that had been tied to a chair behind her, "Show starts in an hour, I except to see you all there."

With that, Laria dragged the captive down the hallway to the back stage area.

---(--)---

"Hello, and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway," said an unfamiliar voice from the Whose Line desk. "I'm your host Drew Carey, and today we're celebrating the Super Special Awesome Tenthennial Extravaganza!"

Yes Laria had convinced the host of all Whose Line hosts to come in a do a show for her. She just hoped that he survived the show, both physically and mentally.

"Now, to introduce today's players," Drew said, "_'Cheerleader!'_ Atemu!"

The audience cheered loudly.

"'_So-and-so!_' Malik Ishtar!"

All the Fan Girls in the audience (and ten mile radius) screamed loudly for the blonde Egyptian.

"_'What's Her Face!'_ Isis Ishtar!"

For once all the guys in the audience cheered loudly for the fact that there was actually a good looking gir—Ow! Yani stop hitting me! They didn't know who you were. No! You can't kill my audience! Yani, come back! Oh… fine…

Le sigh.

"And, _'The Ugly One!'_ Seto Kaiba!"

Not wanting him to feel bad on this special show, mild clapping sufficed. He still glared up at all of them.

"That's right!" Drew continued once the clapping died down, "Welcome to the tenth episode of Whose Line, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yup just like anything your teachers say, it just doesn't matter."

"Great thing to tell the kids out there," said Isis.

"Oh come on Isis," Malik said, "He doesn't really mean it, it's just a joke."

Drew gave him a look.

"… Or maybe not…"

"Well, let's not waste anymore time and get right to our first game…" said Drew, "Questions Only!"

All for players stood up, Seto and Malik went to center stage while Isis went to stand by the Whose Line desk and Atemu stood over on the other side of the stage.

"Ok, so this game is for all for players and the point is to make up a scene, but you can only speak in questions. And if one of messes up or says something that's not a question then I'll buzz you out and some else is take your place. And it's just a little contest to see who can stay up here the longest," Drew explained, "And your scene is… You're at a busy fast food restaurant."

"Can I help you?" Malik asked starting off the scene.

"What do I want?" Seto asked, pretending to look up at the menu.

"Can't you think any faster?" asked Malik

"Why should I?"

"Can't you see all the people behind you?" Malik asked, pointing around.

"Are those people in line?" Seto asked, looking around.

"Why else would they be here?"

"I… Because… d'oh!"

Drew buzzed Seto out and he was replaced by Isis.

"Can I get a Big Mac?" Isis asked.

"Do I look like I work here?" asked Malik.

"Aren't you wearing a uniform?"

"What if I am?"

"Why would you be wearing a uniform if you don't work here?"

"Because… that's how I roll…" Malik grinned stepping off stage as Drew hit the buzzer. Atemu replaced him.

"Are you busy?" Atemu asked.

"What does it look like?" asked Isis.

"When will I get my food?"

"Would you like fries with that?" asked Isis.

"Didn't I order fries?"

"Did you?"

"Shouldn't you know because you took my order?"

"… Yes."

Drew buzzed the scene over and all the players returned to their seats.

"Great job everyone," Drew said, "Unfortunately, that was a none scoring round."

The players, mostly Atemu (who for some reason like collecting the nonexistent points), groaned.

"And we'll be back with more Whose Line right after this!" Drew said, sending the show off to a commercial. "Don't! Go! Anywhere!"

**---It's kind of like buying a dietary cake... ---**


	43. Let's Make a Date

**--So, uh... how's everyone's YEAR been? (sweatdrop)**

**I'm sorry it took me so long... I've just been so busy, I didn't even realize how long it's been since I updated last... I finished up with college, moved back home, and I'm working in retail right now. Plus trying to start my own Wizard Rock band. (ten points to everyone who knows what Wrock is, hells to the yeah).**

**And, Woo! 1000+ reviews! Thank you all SO MUCH! I love every last one of you!**

**Enjoy the fic!--**

**Chapter Forty Three  
Let's Make a Date... With Richard Simmons**

"Lar!"

Laria's head snapped up from the book she was engrossed in, which was, of course, _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_. Seto had just stormed backstage from the last game.

"You rang?" Laria asked in a low voice.

"I--" Seto stopped and gave his sister a weird look for a second, then continued, "What's all this nonsense with a guest host?"

"I thought it would be nice if everyone got a break from all the hard work of being host," Laria shrugged.

"Hard work?" Seto rolled his eyes, "host is the easiest job."

"Oh... well..." Laria returned to her book, because killer barbers are way more cooler then her narcissistic twin.

"Who are you going to get next." Seto asked, "Richard Simmons?"

"Oh! I've always wanted to meet him!" Bakura said, who was conveniently walking by them at the time. Laria slowly looked up at him over her book.

"I think you mean Gene Simmons..."

"Yeah, him too!"

Seto and Laria gave him a weird look.

"I... think I'm just going to go back to the show now..." Seto said slowly backing away from Bakura and back towards the stage. After four steps he turned and bolted out the door.

"Wait! I have to go back to the show too!" Laria yelled running after him, abandoning her book. Bakura looked perplexed for a second, then sat down on the couch and picked up the book.

"Mmm... meat pies."

--(--)--

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway," Drew Carey beamed, once everyone had gathered back on the stage, "The show where everythings made up and the points don't matter. Just like why Laria hasn't updated in a over a year. We don't want to hear you're excuses."

The Authoress huffed indignantly from the audience.

"Well, lets press on to our next game... Let's Make A Date!"

All four players stood up and went to the stools that sat on the stage.

"In this game, Isis is on a dating type show and everyone else in the lucky candidates hoping to be picked by her," explained Drew.

Malik made a face, "that's awkward for me."

"Oh relax, little brother," said Isis, rolling her eyes at him, "It's just a game."

"And the twist is that each of them have a strange quirk or identity that Isis has to guess at the end of the game," said Drew, "Alright, take it away!"

"Bachelor number one?" Isis said, adapting a fakey teenage school girl manner. You know, those annoying ones in the halls that think they're better then you, but they're not.

_Atemu: Richard Simmons_

"Hello!" Atemu said in a very flamboyant manner.

"After a long day of work I like to relax and watch some TV," said Isis, "What's your favorite television program?"

"Who has time for TV?" Atemu asked, just as flamboyant as before, "I just like to blair that awesome 80's music and sweat! Sweat! Sweat!"

Atemu then stood up and started to do a jazzercise like side step. After a second, he sat back down and added, "Though I do really enjoy Queer as Folk."

"Sounds... tantalizing," Isis made a face at the former Pharaoh, "Bachelor number two?"

_Malik: Chester, from Sifl and Olly_

"Yo, crescent fresh," Malik said with a huge smile on his face and a slightly vacant look.

"What's you're heaviest experience?" Isis asked.

"Ok, ok," Malik mumbled something, "I guess my heaviest experience is gravity, it's like, it like keeps my feet down... it's like... weighing me down."

He struggled a bit on his stool.

"I can't get my arms up now," he continued, "it's like my legs are fall... I'm falling down... I've fallen and I can't... it's making me heavier... I'm heavy and I can't move."

Malik fell off his stool onto his knees.

"Now I'm a dead dog in the water," Malik flailed a bit, "I'm floating but I can't... I sink to the water... I'm wet... sandwich... I'm a wet sandwich, wet with meat."

As he rambled on he slowly sank to the floor.

"I'm broken salami... tiny mustaches are heavy... I'm falling... I caaaan't." he fell over with a small 'thud'.

"No, I meant what your big life experience was," said Isis, "or what changed you."

"Oh sorry," Malik said, pulling himself back up on his stool, "I guess that's when I got hit by the car."

"Fascinating," Isis also gave him a strange look, "Bachelor number three?"

_Seto: Voldemort whose decided to give up his evil ways and come out of the closet._

"Yes," Seto said in an unnatural high voice.

"My goal in life is to get a pair of high heals in every shade of the rainbow," Isis said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "What's your dream?"

"To thwart that little brat that's been thwarting me for all these years!" Seto let out a high pitched laugh, but then stopped abruptly as though he had an epiphany, "You know, on second thought... I want to be... Glamorous!"

As he said the last word the CEO jumped off his stool with a magnificent display of spirit fingers. He then began to dance around the stage as if he were some show stopping musical number.

"I need glamorous!" he sand to the tune of '_Fabulous_' from High School Musical 2 (something I've never seen by the way) "Wax all the hair off my chest. I need glamorous! Bigger and better in bed. I need something sparkling to help me all day long, I wear my sisters lingerie, is that so wrong!?"

"Now that's the spirit!"Atemu said getting up and joining him, only instead of dancing he was jazzercising again.

Drew Carey finally buzzed the scene over.

"Ok can you guess what they are?" he asked.

"Gay," Isis said blatantly.

"Close enough!" said Drew.

"Hooray!" Isis cheered as she and the rest of the players returned to their sets.

"Well, we know what's on Lar's mind," said Seto.

"What can I say," Laria shrugged, "Gays are awesome."

"And that'll be a million rainbow points to all the gays out there," said Drew, "and do go away, we'll be back with more Whose Line right after this commercial break!"

**--Writer's block is when your characters get fed up and go on strike**

**p.s. I don't own Silf and Olly (and you should go look them up on Youtube) or Seto's song, my friend Dalton wrote that... I love it. --**


	44. Scenes From The Quick Changing Hat

**Chapter Forty Four  
Scenes From The Quick Changing Hat**

Backstage, all the players relaxed. The second commercial break meant the show was almost over and that soon, oh so soon, they would be free again. It was the light at the end of the tunnel. It was the hope that kept them going through this insane torture Laria called... _fun._

"Is it just me," Malik said breaking the silence that had fallen over the room, "Or is there a lot more... _gayness_... then usual?"

"Do you have a problem with gays?" Seto asked, looking intently over at the blondee. Malik's eyes widened a bit.

"N-no..." he said, "It just doesn't seem as subtle as it was before."

"Oh yeah," Seto rolled his eyes, "Like it was subtle at all when you were trying to hook me and Ryou up."

The CEO '_pshed_' indignantly, but then shot a quick smile at the white haired hikari. Quick, very quick, but Ryou saw it, and smiled back.

"Hey hey hey!" Malik said, having missed the muted interaction between Seto and Ryou, "I didn't have any part in that! That was my _psychotic _other half, _your_ sister, and that _dumb_ Pharaoh over there."

The dumb Pharaoh over there chose to ignore Malik's insult and turned his attention towards Seto instead.

"Since when did you become such a gay rights activist?" Atemu asked, "And we weren't _trying_ to hook you two up, we were just poking fun. You're the one that can't take a joke."

Seto didn't know who he wanted to glare at, or kill, more. Atemu shrugged as the CEO shot glares between both of them.

"We stopped, didn't we?" the Pharaoh continued, "We let you be alone and bitter, what more do you want?"

What more did Seto want? He wanted them to be accepting, he wanted them not to laugh, he wanted to be able to tell them how he really felt without catching never ending hell for it.

And he wanted to know, more then anything, why he gave a crap what everyone else thought of him.

"Whatever," the Pharaoh sighed when Seto didn't answer, "It's probably time to get back to the show."

---(--)---

"Welcome back to _Whose Line is it Anyway!_" Drew Carey greeted, like so many hosts did before him, "The show where everythings made up and the points don't matter. Yup, just like love in general, it just doesn't mean anything."

"I'd beg to differ," Seto muttered to himself.

Atemu looked over at him with a questioning look on his face, "What did you say?"

"Uh, I, er..." Seto blushed, "I have an itch... in my... back ear?"

They all gave him a weird look.

"_**What!?**_" the brunette nearly shrieked.

They all turned away quickly.

"Continuing on to our next game," said Drew, "... Scenes From a Hat!"

All four players got up again, Atemu and Malik went to one side of the stage, closet to the _Whose Line_ desk, while Isis and Seto went to the other side.

"Now I'm sure you're all very familiar with this game by now," Drew said pulling a turban out from under the desk, "So we'll get right into the game."

He pulled a slip of paper out, "_Things a Pharaoh should never say."_

Atemu was the first to step onto the stage. He stood in the middle pretending to be reading a map.

"What's _Egypt?_" he asked in a puzzled manner.

Drew buzzed him and he was replaced by Malik.

"Isn't my tutu just fabulous?"

He was also buzzed out and replaced by Seto. The CEO waved Malik back over to him. He stuck out his hand and shook the blondees.

"Hi, my name is Atemu."

Drew buzzed him out and pulled out another slip.

"_Product slogans that probably won't work._"

Isis stepped on stage this time and sang a little jingle.

"_Jesus! Jesus! Nobody cleans like Jesus! Jesus! Jesus! Spring cleaning with... Jesus!_"

Drew buzzed and she was replaced by her brother.

"Aunt Jamima," Malik said with a slight southern accent, "Just like Ja' Mama used to make 'em!"

He was buzzed out and the host pulled another slip from the turban.

"_Famous last words._"

Seto stepped on stage again.

"Hi, my name is Atemu."

Drew buzzed him out and already had another slip out before that dumb Pharaoh over there flew over and took Seto's life.

"_Books that won't fly off the shelves._"

Seto, once again, stepped on stage.

"Dueling Tips, by Joey Wheeler!"

"You know that's the _third _time you've used that lame joke, Kaiba?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, so?" Seto shrugged, "It's true."

"You suck!" Joey yelled from the audience, having now fully recovered from being... _fired_ by Laria.

"Your mom sucks," Seto smirked, "In bed!"

"Cut!" Laria called, sprinting down from the audience.

"What?" Drew looked over at the Authoress.

"Cut," she repeated, "Go to commercial before there's some blood shed up in this joint."

"We still have another game to play," said Drew, looking down at his notes, "Quick Change, we can't go to commercial before we play that."

"Good help is so hard to find these days," Laria rubbed her temples.

"Girly, you're lucky I offered to host for you," the heavy set, thick rimmed _Whose Line_ host said with a bit of an attitude.

Laria sneezed.

Drew Carey burst into flames and ran off screaming.

The audience and players sat very still and silent, staring at where the host used to stand. The authoress wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Gosh, I need to learn to control that," she mused out loud to herself.

"Uh... Lar?" Seto asked, glancing over at his sister in shock.

"COMMERCIAL!"


	45. The End of Whose Line

**---Please locate all authors notes at the end of the chapter.---**

**Chapter Forty Five  
The End of Whose Line**

The players sat back stage very uneasily, fearful that if they moved too much they would experience the same fate the former host of _Whose Line_ just suffered. Instead they just sat quietly and stared at the Authoress as she scribbled in her Notebook.

It wasn't long before Laria took notice of this. She slowly look up at them all.

"_What?_" she snapped.

The players quickly muttered, glancing away from the Authoress.

"Come on," Laria said, "You all should be talking and carrying on. Why are you all being so quiet?"

She narrowed her eyes at them, "Are you _plotting_ something?"

"No!" Seto finally said quickly, "It's just the... the... you know..."

"The whole, '_Achoo, fire!_' ... thing," Atemu added.

The Authoress blinked at them.

"Oh that!" she laughed, "Don't worry, that hardly ever happens!"

The players breathed a sigh of relief. Laria, however, sneezed again, this time a potted plant that used to stand by the stage door caught fire.

"Hm, I think I'm allergic to _Whose Line_," Laria mused again. She scrawled something into her Notebook and snapped her fingers. A bucket of water appeared beside her and she threw it on the flaming plant.

"Is there something you should tell us?" Malik asked, uncertainly.

"Not really, I was just messing around with the Notebook one day," Laria said standing up, "And well, let's just say it didn't go exactly as planned. Now come on! We've got a show to finish."

"Act-Actually..." Seto stammered before anyone could get up, "I have something I need to say..."

Laria stopped in the doorway and looked back at her brother, the rest of them looked towards him too. The CEO could feel his face reddening again.

"I... I..." he cleared his throat and decided to spit it out has fast as he could, quick and painless, like a band-aid, "I love Ryou! And he loves me back! And, well, we're dating now!"

He had instinctively closed his eyes and waited for the floodgates of insults and sneers to open up. The only thing that happened though was a pat on the shoulder. Seto opened his eyes again to see the former Pharaoh next to him with a smile.

"Really?" Atemu asked, "That's really great!"

"Good for you!" Malik cheered, "Man, I'm jealous."

"J-jealous?" Seto gapped.

"Yeah, Ryou is a real cutie," Malik ran a hand through his long blonde hair, "You better be careful or I might try to steal him from you."

"You better stay away from my boyfriend, Ishtar," Seto said with a sly grin, it felt good to call Ryou that out loud in front of them.

"Fine fine," Malik laughed, "I'll just go after his sexy yami."

Laria stood in the doorway tapping her foot impatiently. They players finally got up and exited the backstage. The Kaiba twins were the last to leave.

"I'm proud of you, Lockhart," Laria grinned at her brother.

"Yeah thanks," Seto grinned back, "Chibi-baka."

---(--)---

On the _Whose Line_ stage Laria, Malik, Seto, and Atemu stood waiting for the final game to begin. It had been ten shows now, so they all knew to expect it would be a song of some kind, but what kind was still a mystery. The Authoress had taking over the hosting position, since the old one had an untimely departure.

"Welcome back, for the last time, to _Whose Line is it Anyway!_" Laria greeted, "The show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter, just like anything that happens in High School, once you leave it doesn't mean a thing."

"Did you say '_For the last time'_?" Atemu asked.

"Yup, that's right," Laria said, "This is the last Whose Line."

A twinge of sadness ran through the studio. The last _Whose Line_. It had ended before, but they didn't know that it was going to until it did. This time, they were well aware of it. And they believe it this time too. This was going to be the end.

"Since this is the last game," Laria continued, "We have to announce the winner, and today's winner is... Bakura!"

It was then that the players noticed the white haired spirit sitting at the _Whose Line_ desk.

"Bakura?" Seto asked, "But he wasn't even in this show, how could he win?"

"Yeah," Malik added, "What happened to my sister?"

"In honor of it being the finale, I decided to tally up the points and who ever had the most points wins," the Authoress explained, "And Bakura won by an outstanding _four million and twenty _points."

"I thought the points weren't supposed to matter," said Atemu.

"Well it's a good thing they do now," Bakura smirked, leaning back in the host's chair. It felt good to win.

"So, Bakura," said Laria, "Since you won, you can have the pleasure of telling us what our final game is."

"Certainly," grinned the former King of Thieves, "It's going to be a very special... Hoedown!"

The players grimaced.

"It's going to be the Whose Line Hoedown," Bakura continued, "So take it away!"

The music started up for the last time.

"_Whose Line now is ending," _sang Atemu, "_It's been going on so long. I don't know how to capture it, in this short of song. It's been a blast, and has been really fun to play. But, given the choice, I'd take Duel Monsters any day!_"

The audience cheered.

"_I might not have been here as long,_" Malik sang, "_As long as the rest. I'd like to say, nonetheless, that I am one of the best. At least I don't base everything on nonexistent points!_"

"Ha, you wish you were the best," Bakura laughed from the desk, "You didn't even sing that in the right tune!"

"Ra damn it!" Malik cursed.

"_I will miss my Whose Line,_" Laria sang, shaking her head at the blonde, "_Yes, you know that's right. It has kept me up late, every single night. But there is one thing, I won't miss for sure. That's watching my bro kiss everyone, cause he is such a whore!_"

Hoots and hollers came from the Fan Girls at the mention of Seto kissing other guys.

"_I really hate Whose Line,_" sang Seto, "_I'm glad it's coming to a close. I really hate these games... Heaven knows. Trying to think of something clever, with a little twist. If we do another Hoedown, I'll slit my fucking wrist!_"

"_Slit my fucking wrist!_" The four of them sang in unison as the song came to it's conclusion. Much like this story.

The audience went wild at the end of song.

"That was really great guys!" Ryou said running up to the stage from the audience. Marik followed him.

"Thanks, love," Seto said, pulling his boyfriend into a hug in front of everyone.

Ryou's cheeks flashed red, "S-Seto?"

"I told them, Ryou," Seto said with a smile, "I told them that we're together. We don't have to hide anymore!"

"I'm so happy!" Ryou said, his eyes shining bright. Seto leaned over and kissed the smaller teen. Most everyone in the studio '_Awww_'ed at the scene that was taking place on the stage. Most everyone... Bakura was still sitting at the _Whose Line_ desk growling at them (but he knew he'd have to live with them being together), and Laria was gagging (no sister likes to see their brother kiss _anyone_). The world was lost to Seto, though. When he was with Ryou, nothing else matter.

They finally broke the kiss and the CEO smiled at his love, who smiled back and then looked over at the Authoress.

"That all makes sense now," Ryou said to the other Kaiba, "Thank you, Lar-chan, for keeping your promise."

"You're very welcome," Laria nodded at him. Seto looked between the two with a furrowed brow.

"What promise?" Seto asked. Ryou blushed again and looked away sheepishly.

"Ryou told me that he had a crush on you, and asked if I'd help get you two together," Laria explained, "And so I came up with _Whose Line_, the guys on it are kissing all the time and through that Ryou could show you how he really felt."

"You... I... What?" Seto was slightly flabbergasted.

It was true. Ryou _was_ the first one to kiss Seto on the show, and he had provoked it... Seto was just too dense to see what he really meant by it.

"It just took _a lot _longer then we thought it would," Laria finished.

"And you all _knew_ about it!?" Seto glared back at the other players.

"Well, no one _told_ us," Bakura said, leaning back in the hosts chair again, "We just figured it out. Not everyone is as thick as you are, Kaiba."

Seto looked back at Ryou, "I'm sorry I didn't catch on sooner."

"It's alright," Ryou said, "Playing _Whose Line_ turned out to be fun, whether everyone wanted to admit it or not."

And there were still some that would not admit to _Whose Line_ being a good thing. But it was. Somehow the game had brought them all closer together.

"I'm glad you did it this way," the CEO said, pulling Ryou into another hug, "I couldn't think of a better way to find a boyfriend."

There was another '_Awww_' moment. A moment that was quickly extinguished when Wayne Brady burst through the backstage door, closely followed by Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles, and Greg Proops.

"There she is!" Wayne exclaimed.

"Oh crap!" Laria's eyes widened as she jumped behind her twin, yet much taller, brother.

"Who are these yahoos?" Malik asked.

"We should ask the same of you," Greg said.

Laria finally came out from behind Seto and stood between them.

"Um... I'm not sure how to explain this," the Authoress said, "But... er... These are the original Whose Liners."

"Damn straight we are," Ryan said.

"And you're the one that tied us in that closet back there," said Colin.

"I - I just wanted my _Whose Line_ to look authentic," Laria said, tears welling up in her eyes, "I didn't mean to leave you all back there that long. I... I..."

The Whose Liners all glared at her. Seto placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. Laria looked up at him.

"Maybe you should apologize," he said.

Laria turned back to the Whose Liners, wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I really am!"

They eyed her.

"I admire you guys, I just wanted to live up to your standards and make you proud. I'm sorry I locked you all away, and commandeered your studio," Laria cried, and then quickly added "Andkilledyourotherhost."

"What was that?" Colin asked.

"Nothing, sir, nothing!" Laria exclaimed.

They all continued to eye her. The Authoress turned to the _Yu-Gi-Oh! _cast.

"I think it's time for us to go."

They all nodded and quickly scurried out of the studio.

---(--)---

After their hasty retreat from the _Whose Line _studio, everyone once again had gathered at the Kaiba Mansion. Laria sat in the corner of the room with her Notebook, it wasn't open though, it didn't need to be.

She watched the room with quiet reflection. So much had happened since they started with a simple game. And, given the turn of events, she realized that she couldn't have planned it better herself if she had, you know, _planned_ it.

It's funny how things just work out like that sometimes.

A small smile had graced her lips as a sense of utter contentment filled her. This adventure was over, and there was nothing left to tell. After so long the Authoress could finally say that the story was once and for all _complete_.

Laria sat her Notebook aside and rejoined the group.

"You don't have your Notebook?" Seto softly asked as his twin sat next to him on the couch, "Did you write the ending already?"

Laria silently shook her head at him.

"I don't have to," she said gently, "For a wise man once said that a good story never ends."

**And thus concludes the story of **_**Whose Line is it Anyway?**_

**For real.**

**I promise.**

**Maybe.**

**

* * *

**

**---I just want to thank you all for reading, and sticking along with me all these years. I've had so much fun writing this story, and this wouldn't have become what it is today if it wasn't for all you amazing readers out there. **

**I've been working on this story for five or six years now. It doesn't even seem like that. I've grown up with this story, and it really shows. Before I wrote this last chapter I went back and reread the whole story. I still can't believe that over that length of time that it all came together in the end so perfectly. **

**I also want to thank my dad so much for all the help he gave me with this story, and everything I write. He is the wise man Laria was referring to. **

**I hope I did justice to **_**Whose Line**_** by ending it like I did. And I hope you all enjoyed it as much as you have the rest of the story. **

**Till next time, this is Laria Kaiba saying goodnight, goodnight.**

**P.s. here's the final standing of points:**

**Ryou - 2,101  
Atemu - 1,250  
Seto - 1,002,507  
Joey - 1,001,320  
Yani - 1,000,000  
Malik - 1,001,100  
Marik - 3,630  
Yugi - 100  
Serenity - 100  
Bakura - 4,000,020  
Laria - 1,055**

Mikari - 4,500  
Rowen - 3,500  
Jasmine - 4,000  
Chuen - 3,400  
Tupaws - 5,000  
Everyone that reviews - 3,000  
Everyone that's read but never reviewed - -500

Whoever made Seto's clothes - 1,000  
All the gays out there - 1,000,000 rainbow points---


	46. A Whose Line Holiday

**---A wise man once said "A good story never ends." and he was right.**

**It's been a couple... years since Whose Line ended, and here we are, back again. (and already this has more chapters then I planned) Psh. This is supposed to be just a little Holiday fic... but I don't know if it'll open the floodgates of Whose Line again. **

**So because of that I'm calling it the Whose Line "Sequel" xD**

**Enjoy!---  
**

**A Whose Line Holiday  
Chapter One:**

She walked through the dim light. It felt weird to be here... how long had it been? As her footsteps echoed through the emptiness around her she held her breath. Being here again was almost like being in a dream. Maybe it was.

She reached her destination soon enough. A familiar desk stood before her. It looked so sad without the little tubes of glass illuminated in the front... Glancing around the whole place looked solemn... lost... _abandoned_. She sighed as she moved to the other side and sank into the chair.

What was she doing here? Was she crazy?

Well...

It didn't matter, she thought, it didn't matter. She snapped her fingers and the stage came alive. A wicked smile graced her lips.

"It's time..."

---(--)---

Back at the Kaiba Mansion things were not going as well. There was a loud crash, followed by a yelp, followed by a major commotion.

"MALIK!" the spirit of the Millennium Ring roar as he chased the blonde down the hallway.

"EEP!" he squeaked, praying to Ra that he could run faster. But, quite unfortunately, nobody could out run the former King of Thieves.

"Get back here you little..." Bakura growled again gaining on Malik.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Malik panted as he ran.

"Oh trust me," Bakura grinned, "You _will_ be sorry when I get my hands on you!"

The spirit was so close. With cat like reflexes he pounced at the blonde. Malik looked back with a gasp to the see the flash of white and blue flying towards him.

"AH!" he screamed instantly grabbing onto the railing next to him, swinging himself over and out of Bakura's way.

The white haired spirit, missing his target, was unable to stop himself from colliding straight into an end table. He toppled head over feet taking the table, and the very, _very_ expensive vase down with it. There was another crash as the vase shattered over the floor in a million tiny pieces. Bakura moved the table off of him and looked back at Malik just in time to see him slide down the stairway banister.

Within seconds Malik was at the bottom of the stairs. He landed swiftly on his feet and took off towards the living room where everyone else was watching a movie.

"Help me save me! Help me save me! Help me save me!" he gasped as dove behind the couch. Sitting on said couch was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and his white haired boyfriend. Ryou glanced cautiously behind the couch at the shaking Malik, while Seto's eyes narrowed significantly as he scowled at the furious spirit that appeared in the doorway next.

"If you two are just going to fight you can just go home," the CEO barked.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Well, if my _hikari_," he spat the word as if it were an insult, "hadn't have dragged me here, we wouldn't be having any problems."

Ryou's face dropped. Seto noticed this and grabbed his hand, glaring harder at the spirit.

"I just wanted to spend time with you," the white haired teen said sadly, "I spend so much time here I hardly get to see you anymore."

"Why would you want to spend time with someone that treats you like crap?" Seto asked. But the anger in Bakura's face had melted away at Ryou's words.

"You wouldn't understand," Ryou sighed.

"I'm sorry hikari," Bakura was beside him now, he petted his head softly, "I missed having you around too, thank you for letting me join you."

Ryou's face lit up and he nuzzled the spirits hand.

"Wow Bakura," Seto said astounded, "There really is a soft toffy filling underneath that bastard outer shell."

Bakura glared at him, "You tell anyone about it and I'll kill you."

"And you?" Seto looked over the back of the couch. Malik's head popped up.

"He's here to die," Bakura barked. The blonde squeaked and disappeared again.

"Actually, Laria invited us over," a voice chuckled behind Bakura. Marik placed a tan hand on the spirits shoulder, pushing him out of the way and sauntering into the living room.

"She's not even here," Seto grumbled. It was so like his sister to do something like this, invite these yahoos over just to bother him.

"Well she said she would be," the blonde spirit said, plopping himself in one of the armchairs in the room, "She said she had some exciting news to tell us."

Seto and Ryou glanced at each other. That couldn't be a good sign. They knew very well that whenever the Authoress had some 'exciting news' it never meant anything good for the rest of them.

"Well she better get here soon so you freaks can go home," Bakura said as he crossed the room, heading for the other arm chair. As he crossed Marik's path, however, the blonde grabbed his shirt and tugged him into his lap. He nuzzled the thief's long white locks.

"Don't be mad at me Kura baby," the blonde spirit purred in his ear, "Just because Malik broke your favorite My Little Pony."

"Hey!" Bakura pulled away from Marik, "T-that! That's not what happened!"

The CEO snickered at the sight of Bakura's bright red face. This was too good, oh the blackmail he had on the spirit.

"Don't worry yami," Ryou said, "I'll buy you a new pony tomorrow."

Bakura's face flushed an even deeper shade of red and before he could answer an all to familiar voice called out.

"Honey! I'm home!"

"Ah, the triumphant arrival of Lar," Seto sighed.

"We're in here!" Ryou called to the Authoress. Soon her bright happy face appeared in the doorway. Her trusty notebook was clutched firmly in her hand, a mechanical pencil rest behind her left ear. Two other signs that meant something bad was about to befall them. Laria had been writing again.

"Oh good, you're all here," she looked around the room, "Where's Malik?"

His other half pointed towards the couch, "Hiding from Bakura."

"Tomb robber," Laria said matter-of-factly, placing her hands on her hips, "Didn't I tell you not to let the Ishtar's play with your toys? They break everything."

"Thats not true!" Marik said indignantly. Laria gave him a look, the spirit glanced away sheepishly, "Ok, maybe you're right."

Bakura grumbled and sank back into Marik's lap. The blonde grinned and wrapped his arms around the spirit.

"Was there something you wanted to tell us?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" Laria's eyes twinkled maliciously, "We're going to play Whose Line again!"

There was a synchronized rolling of the eyes from everyone else in the room.

"Come on Lar," said Seto, "Hasn't Whose Line been done to death?"

"Yeah," Ryou agreed, "Me and Seto are already together, what reason would there be to continue playing the games?"

"Because it's fun?" Laria said, the twinkle had gone out, she was sure that their reaction would be a little better then this, "It's not going to be just any Whose Line, it's going to be a Christmas Whose Line!"

This got an even worse reaction from the bunch.

"Christmas just ended," groaned Bakura, "Why in Ra's name would you want to drag it out more?"

"Then we'll get a jump on next year," Laria whined, "Come on guys this'll be fun!"

"I'll do it!" came Malik's muffled voice from behind the couch, he stuck his arm up as if he was in school, volunteering himself to answer the teacher's question.

"Good, then it'll be me and Malik," said Laria.

"Oh that'll be a brilliant show," Bakura laughed, "Malik was one of the worst players you had."

"Yeah, even that brainless Pharaoh was better," Marik added. The two spirits guffawed loudly. Malik stuck his head up and glared at them.

"I was _not_ the worst!"

"I haven't forgiven you yet!" Bakura roared. The blonde squeaked and was gone again.

"If you guys care so much about the show being horrible then you should be in it," said Laria.

"I don't care," Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, "I was just saying is all."

"Seto?" Laria turned to her brother.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"Why is it no matter how many times I say something you never listen to me?"

"What?" Laria grinned, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

Seto sighed, "My point exactly."

"You won't even be in the show either, Ryou?" Laria asked her favorite character sadly.

The white haired teen bit his lip and looked between the two Kaiba's. He finally rested his gaze upon the Authoress with watery eyes.

"We came up with the idea of Whose Line so I could get closer to Seto," Ryou leaned into the CEO with a smile, "And now that I have him... well, there's no reason to play it again."

Laria blew her bangs out of her face. This was so frustrating, the Authoress missed the days where the Yugioh! cast would so willingly do what she said. What good was this notebook if nobody listened to you? Le sigh.

"Fine then, looks like it's just me and you, Malik," Laria said, "Let's go, I'm sure I can find some more victims... I mean _players_ at Yugi's."

"I'm too scared to come out." came Malik's muffled voice.

Laria stormed over to the couch, she reached behind it and grabbed the blonde by the ear, "I said COME!"

"Ow ow ow!" Malik yelped as he was dragged a crossed the room by his ear.

"Thanks for nothing, losers!" Laria called right before the front door slammed shut.

Seto looked to the spirits, "You gonna go after them? Laria will have to let Malik go sometime."

"No," Bakura smirked, "Being in Laria's clutches is a torture worse then anything I could do."

**---Actual Whose Line comes next chapter, this was just the characters reactions. Lol---**


	47. Authors

**---Hey! My favorite author, John Green, had a baby today! (A million and a half points to everyone who knows who John Green is! Nerdfighters FTW!)**

**It seems like there were other things I was gonna say here. Hm. I'll say stuff at the end I guess. **

**Enjoy!---  
**

**Chapter Two:  
Authors**

White snow fell silently to the ground. The whole city was already covered with a thick layer of the icy fluff. This peaceful scene was all but forgotten inside the brightly lit studio, however. Under the hot florescent lights a large audience sat waiting impatiently for the show to start.

From behind the deep red curtain a pair of bright blue eyes peeked out at the audience.

"Oh look at them all," she giggled, "This'll be great!"

The four people behind her looked less excited.

"Laria," one of them said, "How do you always talk us into this?"

"Because you love me," the Authoress beamed back at them for a moment before turning back to the crowd beyond the curtain. She scanned the audience and when she crossed a group of familiar bodies her eyes flashed with rage. A low animalistic growl emitted from her throat, "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Wha?" Another of the four questioned. Amythist eyes peeked out below the Authoress. Laria pointed to the group sitting in the front row that consisted of Seto, Bakura, Ryou and Marik.

"Those ingrates!" Laria ranted, "First they _refuse_ to be in my Whose Line then they show up here! Probably just want to ruin the whole show! Uh!"

The four now looked very scared, an angry Authoress was never a good sign.

"No matter!" Laria laughed, her mood switching faster than a stop light, "We'll show them that I can have a great Whose Line without them! Come on!"

The four glanced at each other uneasily and gulped before following the Authoress to the stage. They had a bad feeling about this and were greatly regretting that they had agreed to this.

Too late now, the show must go on.

---(--)---

"Hello everyone!" Laria beamed from behind the Whose Line desk, "And welcome to a very special Holiday edition of Whose Line is it Anyway!"

The audience went wild at that announcement. Ah, Laria exhaled, it was as if nothing changed.

"And here are today's players," she continued, "_'Ten lords a-leaping'_, Malik Ishtar!"

All the fan girls in the audience screamed loudly, of course.

(_Authors note: How do I not know the Twelve Days of Christmas, what is wrong with me!? I had to look these up on Google xD_)

"'_Eight maids a-milking'_, Tea Gardner!"

Mild clapping emitted from the audience.

"_'Five golden rings'_, Joey Wheeler!"

Most of the audience clapped and cheered loudly for him because there were, for some odd reason, a lot of Joey fans these days, silly people.

"And_ 'The partridge is in the pear tree'_, Atemu!"

The audience booed. One, because there was no Seto playing, and two, it was Atemu, who would like Atemu? (_Just kidding butterflybg, don't hate me!_)

"Oh tough break, Pharaoh," Malik snickered.

"Yeah," Laria laughed, "That's worse then silence."

Atemu glared at them all.

"Any who," Laria continued, "Yes, this is a Holiday Whose Line, the show where everythings made up and the points don't matter. Yup, just like eggnog it's so gross it doesn't matter if anyone has it."

"Bringing out the Christmas hatred already," Malik shook his head.

"Well I'm sure we're all very familiar with how the show works," Laria said, blatantly ignoring the blondes comment, "So let's get down to the first game... Authors!"

The players blinked at her.

"I thought we were the ones that were supposed to make stuff up," Atemu said, "Not you."

Laria glared at them, "I'm not making stuff up, it's a real game! They played it when the show was still in England!"

"Suuure."

"You're playing the game and that's final!" Laria grumbled, "And it's for all four players."

All four players stood up and went to center stage, waiting for further instructions.

"Now in this game our players will tell us a story," Laria explained, "The twist is that each players has a different author or style of that they will tell the story in, got it?"

"Wait, wha'?" Joey blinked.

"Excellent!" Laria clapped her hands together, "Now Malik, you are writing in the style of Clement Clark Moore."

"Who?"

"Oh I forgot, you've lived under a rock your whole life," the Authoress sighed, "He wrote '_Twas the Night Before Christmas_'."

That didn't seem to make the blonde feel any better.

"Joey, you will be writing in the style of Scifi," said Laria, "Something like George Lucas or something."

"Awight something easy," Joey exclaimed.

"Tea you will be writing in the style of a fan fiction," Laria continued, "So you could just copy yours truly."

Tea grimaced.

"Hey Laria, your Kaiba Ego is showing," Atemu laughed.

"Shut up Pharaoh!" the Authoress snapped, "For that you'll be writing in the style of Stephanie Myers!"

The tri-coloer duelist (as well as many of the audience, you know, the ones with brains) gasped, "Not _Twilight!_"

"Ah ha! Yes!" Laria laughed, "A fate worse then death!"

"You're horrible!" Atemu stared wide-eyed at the Authoress, "Emphasis on the _whore!_"

"Yes well, that may be," Laria turned to the audience, "Now I need the name of a made up Christmas story."

"Partridge in a bear tree!" suggested Clare-Stovold

"Do it Xmas style!" said Teal Pheniox.

"A frosty holiday!" Bakura yelled out. Laria instantly turned on him with a glare.

"Shut up!" she barked, "If you want to make stuff up get your ass down here."

The tomb robber folded is arms over his chest as he sank back in his seat with a pout. Boy the Authoress sure was crabby.

"Any others?" Laria asked the rest of the audience.

"Boozy with a chance of romance," butterflybg suggested timidly. Everyone else was too afraid that they'd upset the hostess.

"That'll be good enough," Laria turned her attention back to the players, "You're story will be called '_Boozy with a Chance of Romance'_ starting with Malik."

"Twas the night before Christmas," Malik started, "Santa was up on the roof, with a bottle of liquor, one-hundred proof. He made his way to the chimney, with a stumble or two, but soon made it to the fireplace flue."

Laria buzzed him and called out a new author, "Tea."

"In the room below Malik and Ryou..." Tea paused, thinking for a moment before pretending to scratch something out in a notebook, "No, _Seto _and Ryou were making out on the couch. From the fireplace a figure appeared, it was Santa Kura!"

Laria buzzed her out, "Atemu."

"He--"

Laria cut him off before he barely got a word out and called on the next author, "Joey."

"Yes, it was Santa Kura, back from delivering presents to all the kids in the galaxy and on his way back he stopped by Pluto for some martian peppermint schnapps. All that space booze it's a wonder he made it home."

Laria buzzed again, "Tea."

"'_What are you doing with my hikari?_' Santa Kura demanded," Tea continued the story, "The completely dreamy hunky amazing fantastic super special awesome Seto Kaiba shot the white haired drunkard a glare, '_He's mine now!_' he said, '_You're old news Santa Kura!_'."

Laria buzzed, "Atemu"

"Just then--"

Laria once again buzzed him out before he could say anything. She grinned as she called out the next author, "Joey."

"Just then the tree started to rustle," Joey said excitedly, he was really getting into the story, "From it's spiky branches emerged several little creatures. They jibbered and jabbered, the three of them gasped. Jawas! Anything but Jawas!"

Laria buzzed again, "Malik."

"The Jawas surrounded them," Malik said, "Those little men with the hoods, they were going to ruin Christmas, ruin it good!"

Laria buzzed, "Tea."

"As the Jawas took out their blasters the incredibly sexy trio thought they were done for!" Tea gasped, "But just then another voice sounded out, '_Stop right there!_' it was me! Laria Kaiba! Here to save the day, of course! I wrote something down in my trusty dusty notebook and snapped my fingers. Instantly the Jawas turned into--"

Laria cut her off with the buzzer, "Atemu."

"VAMPIRES!" the Pharaoh bellowed before the Authoress had a chance to buzz him out.

"Joey!" Laria called out.

"Yes, they turned into space vampires from a distant moon," Joey said, "But these were special vampires, instead of blood they only drank peppermint schnapps. They turned on Santa Kura, they could smell the holy booze on him."

Laria buzzed, "Tea."

"'_Have no fear!_' Santa Kura called out," said Tea, "He held a bottle out towards the vampires, _'I have enough peppermint schnapps for everyone!_', from his sack he produced many more bottles of the booze he collected while on Pluto."

Laria buzzed again, "Malik finish it up."

"With a shot for them all," said Malik, "They drank and were marry, and as long as there was booze, the vampires weren't... scary?"

"The end!" the other three players chorused.

"Very good!" Laria clapped as the players returned to their seats, "I'll give... two thousand points to Tea."

"And what about the rest of us?" Malik asked.

"What about you?" Laria waved them off, "I think Tea did the best of all of you."

"Yes," Atemu grumbled, "She really nailed you, and your ego."

"I'll deal with you yet, Pharaoh," the Authoress shook her fist at him, "After this commercial break!"

**---Thanks VERY much to my gay boys for coming up with the story title, "Boozy With a Chance of Romance". It made me smile so much that I just couldn't help but use it. xD I love them so much!**

**And also... Darn, I swear there was more. **

**Oh yes, anyone confused by Santa Kura and the peppermint schnapps, please refer to my other story "How Bakura Stole Christmas", here's your sequel to it, I guess. Since I never got around to writing the sequel last year. Maybe this one? Ha!---  
**


	48. The World's Worst Scenes From a Hat

**---Happy VD everyone! Me and my bf have been dating for eight months now. xD Woot for me!**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this. I'm trying to bounce between this story and "Of You and Me". **

**Btw, come stalk me on Facebook! Everybody's doing it!---  
**

**Chapter Three:  
The World's Worst Scenes From a Hat**

"Gee Laria," Atemu sighed as they all gathered backstage, "That was some 'punishment', I didn't get to say anything the whole game."

"Yeah well," the Authoress waved him off, "After I said that I changed my mind. I can't have any of that Stephanie Myers _crap_ in my perfect story."

"Lar!"

Their attention snapped to the doorway, Seto stood over the threshold with his arms crossed over his chest. He glared at his sister.

"Why dearest Seto," Laria smiled sweetly, "What beings you here?"

"You're ego is out of control!" Seto growled.

"Hey pot, it's me kettle," the Authoress said, "You're black!"

The four players chuckled at them.

"See, it's stuff like that," the CEO glowered at all of them, he wasn't sure which one he despised the most right now, "I'm not going to stood for it anymore!"

"Psh," Laria rolled her eyes, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Well from now on I'm going to watching you," Seto said, "And if your ego gets even the slightest hint of encompassing the world I'll be stepping in and popping it."

The twins stared at each other for a moment, the silence was making everyone tense. They waited on the edge of their seats for either of them to speak again. Finally Laria spoke.

"Tea, you're fired."

"What!?" Tea and Seto exclaimed at the same time.

"If you're going to watch me Seto, what better way to watch me then to be a player in the show," Laria explained.

"That's not what I meant!" the CEO protested.

"Too late!" Laria jumped to her feet and snatched her notebook off the table beside her," Now come on, we have a lot of great stuff planned."

She flipped through the pages of the notebook as she brushed past her brother. The other three players also stood and followed her. Seto sighed, very aggravated at them all, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it so he headed to the stage himself, leaving Tea backstage alone. She glared after them. How dare she get fired after just one chapter. She huffed and stormed off. She'd get her Whose Line moment yet, just you wait!

---(--)---

"Hello! And welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway!" Laria was once again sitting at the Whose Line desk, and the other three players, plus their newest member were sitting on the stage, "And welcome also to our new player, Seto Kaiba!"

"Traitor!" Bakura exclaimed as the fan girls cheered loudly for the CEO.

"I'm not a traitor!" Seto snapped, "I... I don't know how it happened!"

"I'm disgusted in you, Kaiba," the spirit sat back in his seat and shook his head.

Choosing to ignore this outburst, Laria continued her little spiel, "That's right, this is the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter, just like Christmas carols during the other eleven months of the year. Out side of December nobody wants to hear them anymore."

"That doesn't stop you from blasting them in your room all year," Seto grumbled.

"Hey Laria," Malik piped up, "If this is supposed to be a Holiday special, shouldn't there be decorations?"

"Oh yeah!" Laria reached under the Whose Line desk and pulled out a small plastic tree. It was so stickily and undecorated that it could be classified in the category of 'Charlie Brown Tree', "Thanks for reminding me!"

"Thats all you're gonna put out?" Joey asked as she put the tree atop the desk.

"Well, Seto already had the Christmas decorations at the mansion put away already," Laria pouted, "And this was all they had left in the store..."

"If you had done your Holiday special _before_ Christmas like sane people, you wouldn't have this problem," Seto grumbled again. He _really_ didn't want to be there.

"Couldn't you just use your notebook?" Atemu asked.

"Laria blinked and looked down at her notebook. Oh yeah... she had forgotten about that. Damn him, she looked up at the Pharaoh with a glare.

"How dare you undermine me!"

She scribbled something down in her notebook, she'd teach him. Snapping her fingers red, green, and white Christmas lights appeared in Atemu's spiky hair. Seto almost fell out of his chair laughing as the lights blinked festively.

"Laria!" the Pharaoh whined, poking at the lights. There was no getting them out, they were woven into his hair tighter then a sailors knot.

"There," Laria beamed, "Is that enough decoration for everyone?"

"Yes!" Malik and Joey quickly agreed before they received the same treatment.

"Good," the Authoress nodded, "Now we can move on to out next game... _World's Worst!_"

All four players stood up and walked forward to the 'world's worst' step.

"Now in this game our players have to come up with the world's worst present to give to the Pharaoh for Christmas," Laria explained, "I'll buzz you in between, take it away."

Malik was the first one to step down.

"I bring you sand," he spread his arms wide as if he was presenting something magnificent, "It's everywhere, get used to it!"

Laria buzzed him out, he stepped back up on the stair and Joey stepped down next.

"It's called a thong."

Laria buzzed, Malik stepped down again.

"I present the might king with a comb," he said, "So he can comb that rats nest he calls hair."

"Oh like your other half is any better," Atemu growled, pulling at the lights again, to no avail.

"In fact, I did buy him a comb this year," Malik stuck his tongue out at the former Pharaoh, "That's where I got the idea."

Up in the audience Bakura shot a sidewise glance at Marik. Sure enough, there was a lavender comb stuck in his unruly blonde locks. Several of the prongs had broke off, and the rest had almost been completely engulfed by the hair. Well _that_ seemed like a great present.

On stage Laria had buzzed Malik out and Seto had replaced him.

"It's an Xbox."

"That would be a great gift," said Atemu, "You could get me that in real life."

"Screw you Pharaoh!" Seto glared, "You don't deserve an Xbox, it was actually for your High Priest instead."

"But..." the former Pharaoh blinked at him, the lights in his hair blinked at him also, "You're my High Priest."

"Exactly," Seto grinned.

Atemu glared at him.

"I should stop this before it gets violent," Laria said buzzing the scene over.

The players graciously returned to their seats.

"I'll give fifty points to Joey for not causing a Pharaoh outburst," the Authoress said.

"Awright!" Joey pumped his fist in the air excitedly.

"And now it's time to move on to our next game," Laria reached under the desk again, "Everybody favorite game... _Scenes From a Hat!_"

The players groaned loudly as the stood up again, but it wasn't heard over the cheers from the audience. Laria pulled Shadii's turban out from under the Whose Line desk while Malik and Joey went to one side of the stage, and Seto and Atemu went and stood at the other side. Laria shook up the papers inside the turban.

"Now we all know this game, right?" Laria asked, "Before the show we asked our audience to write down scenes they'd like our players to to act out, then we picked the best ones and put them in this hat.. er, I mean turban."

"Yeah yeah," Malik looked back her, he and Joey were standing by the Whose Line desk, "We did this like every time, I'm sure we've got this by now."

"Alright, we'll get started then," Laria reached into the turban and pulled out the first suggestion, "_Why the Grinch really stole Christmas._"

Malik stepped up first, he stood center stage and pretended to shove stuff into a bag, "Ha ha! I'll show Bakura who the _real_ King of Thieves is!"

Laria buzzed him out and pulled a second slip of paper from the turban, "_Your first reaction to snow_."

Atemu stepped on stage this time.

"The sky is falling!" he yelled as he ran around the stage, "The sky is falling!"

Laria buzzed him out. She pulled out another slip of paper, "The twelve _Yugioh_ days of Christmas."

Atemu stepped on stage again.

"_On the first day of Christmas_," Atemu sang, very out of tune, "_Seto gave to me..._"

Atemu stopped singing and shot the CEO a death glare, "Nothing! Cause he's a huge jerk!"

"Call me what you want, Pharaoh," Seto shrugged, "I'm still not buying you an Xbox."

"Damn it!" Atemu growled, exiting the stage before the Authoress buzzed him out. Laria shrugged herself and pulled out another slip.

"People you don't want to get caught with under the mistletoe."

She grinned evilly to herself.

Seto was the first to step on stage, he was immediately buzzed out before he could say anything. Joey replaced him and was also buzzed out as soon as he stepped on stage. Laria chuckled as they both glowered at her.

"Why do I get the feeling that Laria put that suggestion in herself," Atemu mused.

Seto folded his arms over his chest and griped, "I really wouldn't put it past her."

While the two were muttering to themselves, Laria was buzzing the game over.

"That was a great game everyone!" she said as the four players returned to their seats, "Simply splendid!"

"Cut the cheerful crap and just give us the points," Seto sighed.

"Fine," Laria thought about it for couple seconds, "I'll give the points to... ME!"

"Lar..." Seto gave his sister a look, "Enough with the ego."

"Hey, I didn't get myself anything for Christmas," Laria pouted, "So this is a gift from me to me!"

The CEO sighed again. It was just useless.

"How fun," the Authoress smiled, "And we have lots more fun coming up, so don't go anywhere!"

**---DFTBA---**


End file.
